Love Me Tender
by recchinon
Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, Love me Tender punya Elvis Persley.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.  
**

_Love me tender, love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
you have made my heart complete,  
and i love you so._

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku dengan manis,_

_Jangan pernah lepaskan aku._

_Kau telah melengkapi hatiku,_

_dan aku sangat mencintaimu.)  
_

Lagu itu menggema memenuhi gereja dan telingaku terasa terbakar mendengar lirik lagu itu. Bukannya aku benci pada lagu-lagu Elvis, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja aku merasa lagu ini terlalu manis untuk dinyanyikan sekarang.

Aku menggigit lidahku untuk mencegah diriku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan. Kakekku menggandengku dan mengantarkanku ke altar, ia memasang wajah bahagia dan tentu saja mereka juga mengharapkan agar aku memasang wajah bahagia. Aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin, agar tidak mengecewakan para tamu dan membuat kecewa pihak mempelai pria. Perusahaan kakek, dan segalanya, dipertaruhkan di pernikahaan ini.

Dua hal yang menjadi alasan berlangsungnya pernikahan ini. Untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kakekku, itu alasan pertama dan alasan kedua adalah untuk menyelamatkan karir laki-laki itu. Karir dan nama baiknya.

Tidak ada cinta sama sekali. Ah mungkin ada, tapi itu bukan darinya.

_Love me tender, love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darling i love you,  
and i always will._

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku sungguh-sungguh,_

_semua mimpiku telah terpenuhi._

_Untukmu sayangku, aku mencintaimu,_

_dan akan selalu begitu.)  
_

Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku.

Tentu saja tidak.

Aku tahu persis alasannya.

Ya Tuhan, aku masih tidak bisa percaya, untuk apa aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku ke arah altar? Lirik lagu itu membuatku gila, _love me tender?_. Ironis sekali, aku jadi penasaran, apa Elvis Persley membuat lagu itu memang hanya untuk memperolokku?

Aku tidak sekalipun melirik ke arah pengantin pria, karena aku tahu kalau aku menatapnya aku akan menangis. Dan semua orang akan tahu, itu bukan tangis bahagia.

Dadaku sakit. Kalau saja aku bisa memakai alasan ini untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, YA TUHAN, MEMPELAI WANITANYA TERSERANG PENYAKIT JANTUNG, BATALKAN PERNIKAHANNYA! Tapi aku tahu kakek tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku mendongak sedikit melirik ke arah Yakuza tua itu, 'ya ampun' pikirku, 'kenapa kakek tidak tetap jadi yakuza saja sih? malah mendirikan perusahaan yang akhirnya bangkrut?'

Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia. Aku melirik ke arah Inoo yang tersenyum ke arahku di antara para undangan. Matanya berair. Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya menangis, apa karena terharu melihatku dalam balutan baju pengantin, atau karena sedih melihatku menikah dengan cara begini, atau karena alergi serbuk bunga yang dideritanya? Kalau alasan yang terakhir aku jadi sedikit cemas, Inoo agak sensitif pada serbuk bunga di musim semi. Apa dia bawa obat alerginya?

Aku menghela nafas, perjalanan menuju altar ternyata tidak menyenangkan, padahal harusnya altar tidak begitu jauh tapi entah mengapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

Lambat?

Tidak juga.

Baru dua minggu yang lalu aku berkata pada Inoo tentang pernikahan. Dan kini aku menikah. Astaga…

* * *

_"Sudah, cukup... aku bosan mendengarnya," keluh Inoo, ya itu dua minggu yang lalu, aku berguling di kamarnya, mengganggunya yang asyik membaca majalah dengan ceritaku mengenai pernikahan impianku._

_"Tapi aku tergila-gila padanya" kataku tidak menghiraukan gerutuan __Inoo__ yang bosan dengan topik ini... "Ya ampun __Inoo__... Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona cow__o__k terimut di kota ini? Ah, Naruto Uzumaki~"_

_"Tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya," kata Ino mengakui sambil tetap terfokus pada majalahnya, "...termasuk para cowok."_

_Aku mencubit Inoo di pinggangnya. Aku tidak suka kalau dia bersikap sarkastik seperti itu, "Makanya, aku mau menikah dengannya, aku ingin jadi Nyonya Uzumaki!"_

_Inoo__ tertawa, "__Kau tahu kan Naruto Uzumaki itu anggota boy band yang sedang sangat popular saat ini? Kau bisa mati dikeroyok para fans__!"_

_"Dengar ya Inoo-chaaaan," kataku serius, "Kakekku kan punya perusahaan rekaman, siapa tahu dia bisa mengundang boyband mereka ke pesta perusahaan? Jadi kita bisa beremu Naruto dan personil band lainnya!"_

_Inoo tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku ini, bukan berarti dia berharap bahwa kata-kataku akan menjadi kenyataan, ia tersenyum hanya untuk menahan tawanya, "lalu?"_

_"Akan kupaksa dia menikahiku"_

* * *

Tentu saja semua yang kukatakan waktu itu hanya lelucon. Yang benar saja... Tuhan dan Inoo pasti tahu aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan. Tidak sampai aku berusia 28 tahun!

_Love me tender, love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For its there that i belong,  
and we'll never apart._

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku yang lama,_

_bawa aku ke dalam hatimu._

_Karena disanalah tempatku berada,_

_dan kita tidak akan pernah terpisah.)  
_

Aku nyaris tertawa detik itu juga. _"take me to your heart for its there that i belong and we'll never apart" _? Siapa sih yang memilih lagu ini untuk dimainkan di upacara pernikahanku? Biarkan aku menuntutnya di pengadilan, DEMI TUHAN!

Akhirnya aku melihat ke arah sang mempelai pria, dan atas nama Tuhan, aku terpesona. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku, dan aku siap untuk mati saat itu juga. Kenapa dia harus pakai tuxedo? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa dia memakai tuxedo sama berbahayanya dengan Hitler dengan pistol ditangannya. Dia bisa membunuh hanya dengan penampilannya itu. Dan aku siap untuk terbunuh. Tampan sekali!

Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku nyaris percaya pada senyumannya kalau aku tidak ingat, orang ini pernah memenangkan penghargaan sebagai "the best suporting actor". Ok… mungkin lain kali dia akan menang oscar untuk senyum manisnya itu, padahal aku yakin dan tahu seberapa marahnya dia saat ini. Aku paham kenapa dia marah atas pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya ini—aku pun marah untuk alasan yang _nyaris _serupa.

* * *

_Love me tender, love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
i'll be yours through all the years,  
'til the end of time._

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku sayangku,_

_katakan bahwa kau milikku._

_Aku akan menjadi milikmu untuk melewati semua tahun,_

_hingga akhir waktu.)  
_

Langkahku terhenti di hadapannya.

Akhirnya, perjalanan menuju altar yang sangat panjang itu berakhir juga. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka menyebutnya sebagai _a walk to remember_, karena selama melangkah tadi aku terus mengingat banyak hal. Aku menghindari menatap matanya. Aku pun melirik ke arah pendamping pria yang dipilihnya untuk mendampinginya. Itachi Uchiha mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan tersenyum. Tadinya aku pikir Sasuke lah yang akan mendampinginya. Ah, tapi aku tahu kenapa pada akhirnya Itachilah yang menjadi pendampingnya.

"Uzumaki, aku harap kau jaga baik-baik cucu perempuanku," kata Kakek dengan nada mengancam. Badan kakek jauh lebih besar darinya dan tentu saja, lebih mengerikan. Ia menyerahkan tanganku padanya. Dan Naruto Uzumaki, pria yang paling kukagumi seumur hidupku, tersenyum sopan dan tampak sangat meyakinkan pada kakek sebelum kemudian meraih tanganku.

"Pasti." katanya meyakinkan.

Aku heran kenapa dia tidak mendapat tawaran untuk berakting di Holliwood? Dengan kemampuan aktingnya saat ini, ia dapat memenangkan Oscar.

Kami pun melanjutkan berjalan mendekati altar. Aku mencium aroma tubuhnya yang unik, jahe dan pinus? Hmmm, segar dan maskulin.

* * *

"Jangan harap ini akan jadi pernikahan yang bahagia, Tuan Putri…" ancamnya dengan bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar olehku. Andai dia tahu seberapa kuat kata-kata itu menggenggam hatiku dan meremukkannya, mungkin dia akan memilih kata-kata lain.

"Jangan mengancamku, Pangeran!" kataku geram tepat saat kami mencapai altar, mencoba untuk terdengar kuat dan tegar, "Rahasiamu ada di tanganku."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Fanfic pertama saya di Fandom Naruto, sebenarnya saya nggak pernah baca/nonton sama sekali tapi saya iseng-iseng nyoba nulis di fandom ini. Maaf kalau bahasa Indonesia saya aneh karena saya terbiasa nulis di fandom English. Ok, review...?**

**.**

**Recchinon.**


	2. Chapter 1  Monkey Day

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime' di chapter2 berikutnya.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Saya bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1  
MONKEY DAY**

**.  
**

Jogging bukanlah aktifitas favoritku, tapi joging adalah aktivitas penting untukku. Menikah dengannya memaksaku untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhku dan bentuk tubuhku sebaik mungkin. Oh, kalian akan tahu alasanku nanti.

Aku berhenti di dekat rumahku dan mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal. Ternyata joging pagi ini lumayan juga. Aku menuju ke kotak surat sambil mencoba mendinginkan tubuhku. _Air... __A__ku butuh air!_

"Uzumaki san!" panggil Tsunade-san mengejutkanku.

Aku menghela nafas sebal. Pagi-pagi bertemu dengan tetangga yang usil bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tsunade-san adalah tetangga sebelah rumahku yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku tidak tahu usia pastinya tapi mungkin ia berumur lebih tua dari kelihatannya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, di tangannya ada secarik amplop, rupanya ia berniat menyerahkan suratku yang salah alamat ke tempatnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali tukang pos salah memasukan surat.

"Lari pagi lagi?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Wanita ini sebenarnya cantik, hanya saja ia terlalu ingin tahu tentang urusanku.

Aku pun mengangguk dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Ia berjalan dengan elegannya ke arahku. Sejujurnya, wanita ini cukup mengintimidasiku dengan bentuk tubuh, wajah dan sifatnya. Ia selalu mau tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi di rumahku. Aku cukup maklum sebenarnya mengingat suamiku adalah seorang idola, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terbiasa diperhatikan seperti ini.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan menilai, "Mana suamimu? Bukankah seharusnya suamimu yang tampan itu menemanimu?" Ia menatapku setengah menggoda, "Kau tahu kan, untuk menjaga sang istri dari tatapan para pria iseng…"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, suamiku mungkin malah ingin agar pria-pria itu melirik dirinya.

"Naru-kun benci joging. Dia lebih memilih gym." Aku berkata dengan hati-hati mengingat wanita di depanku ini sangat menyukai gosip, aku tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya curiga, "Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menemaniku, kau tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa bangun pagi," aku menambahkan sambil setengah menyeringai, "Biasa, artis..."

_'__Yeah, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan mau bangun pagi. Tidur yang cukup akan membantunya menjaga kulit tetap sehat.__'_

"Ah…" Tsunade-san menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, pipinya memerah dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan nakal, "Tentu saja suamimu tidak bisa bangun pagi," ia tertawa,"Dasar pengantin baru!"

Wajahku memerah.

"Terima kasih untuk suratnya, Tsunade-san!" kataku buru-buru, "Aku harus masuk sekarang."

"Ah, tidak sabar untuk memanjakan suamimu?" Katanya masih dengan senyum nakalnya, "Aku sering mendengar suara-suara berisik dari rumahmu di malam hari." Katanya dan saat ia melihat wajahku yang berubah merah padam ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Jangan khawatir, aku paham kok! Pasangan muda pasti sering melakukannya. Aku dengar meski telah menikah kau masih SMA kan? Suamimu juga masih muda. Bercinta dengan kasar itu cukup wajar untuk kalian." Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sambil tertawa, "Apalagi kalian pengantin baru. Tentu ingin mencoba berbagai macam posisi kan?"

_Bercinta dengan berbagai macam__… apa?_

"Itu pasti suara tikus," kataku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupku, "Banyak tikus di sekitar sini."  
_  
__'Naruto bodoh__! Sekarang semua tetangga pasti berpikir kalau aku maniak seks!__'__  
_

* * *

Aku segera masuk ke rumahku dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian berteriak marah, "NARUTO! KEMARI SEGERA! NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dengan kesal., menunggu si bodoh sialan itu muncul. Aku mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin di kulkas dan meminum setengahnya tanpa bernafas langsung dari botolnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku berhenti meneguk minumanku dan menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dimana Naruto tengah berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

Aku terpana saat melihat ke arahnya. Suamiku tercinta berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Tubuhnya masih setengah basah pertanda bahwa ia tengah mandi saat aku memanggilnya. Rambut pirangnya yg juga basah jatuh menutupi wajahnya dan ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Mataku tertumpu pada tubuhnya.

Ya Tuhan! Tubuhnya masih setengah basah dan aku melihat beberapa bulir air mengalir di dadanya ke perutnya yang berotot. Kulitnya sedikit terbakar matahari dan otot-ototnya sempurna. Aku menelan liurku sendiri saat melihat handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. '_Apa sih yang dia sembunyikan di sana?__'_

_'Sakura Hentai!' _Aku menegur diriku sendiri dalam hati, _'Jangan berpikir macam-macam!'_

"Tuan Putri!" Ucapnya sinis, ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Mandi itu penting untukku, ingat? Jadi apa yang begitu penting sampai mengganggu kegiatanku?" suaranya lembut tapi kilatan di matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat merasa terganggu, aku tahu itu.

Aku mengangguk seperti idiot sejati dan meneguk air lagi. Aku harus membersihkan otakku dari hal-hal _kotor_ mengenai tubuh suamiku itu.

"Kamu harus belajar menyembunyikan kebiasaanmu itu!" Ujarku mencoba berkonsentrasi tapi mataku lagi-lagi melihat perutnya yang dihiasi otot-otot yang indah, "Tsunade-san mendengarmu—ugh—melakukan _kegiatan kotor_mu itu.."

Aku kesulitan menemukan istilah yang tepat.

Jangan salahkan aku, hal-hal semacam ini bisa membuatku malu. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan… Ah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang.

Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu. Ia memasang pose seksi—yang mungkin dia sendiri tidak sadari—dan itu membuatku berdebar-debar, "Maksudmu _m__onkey sex-_ku?" tanyanya menggodaku.

Aku memerah, tapi bukan sepenuhnya karena kata-katanya yg menggodaku melainkan karena keseksiannya.

Dia pasti salah paham dengan alasanku memerah karena ia lalu berkata, "Kau naïf sekali," Ia tersenyum, "harusnya kau segera mencari orang yang mau bercinta denganmu agar kau tidak lagi memerah hanya karena mendengar kata 'seks', Tuan Putri"

"Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai!"

'_Y__aitu kau bodoh!__' _Tambahku dalam hati.

"Aku kenal banyak pria, kau tahu, aku bisa mengatur kencan dengan salah satu dari mereka untukmu..." Katanya serius. Matanya berkilat menyebalkan.

Kenapa aku begitu mencintai mata itu?

"Tidak perlu." Kataku ketus, "Tapi aku serius, Naruto. Kau perlu lebih tenang saat melakukannya. Para tetangga mulai berpikir kalau aku sangat menyukai seks. Kau mungkin tidak peduli, tapi aku peduli!" aku menambahkan dengan marah, aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku untuk menunjukkan kemarahanku, "Bagaimana kalau infotainment tahu dan kemudian meliput, 'Naruto Uzumaki, leader dari grup 'The Ninjas' menikahi seorang maniak seks', kau tidak ingin itu terjadi kan?"

"Ok, ok. Baiklah aku paham. Aku akan lebih hati-hati! Tapi sebagai seorang perawan kau harusnya lebih mencemaskan kehidupan cintamu sendiri." godanya sambil melangkah ke arahku.

Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku saat ia semakin mendekat ke arahku. Ia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut dan kembali ke kamar mandi sambil tertawa.

Lututku terasa lemas. Segera setelah ia meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke kamar mandi aku terjatuh ke lantai. _Astaga...  
_  
"Aku butuh air lagi..." gumamku sambil menatap botol kosong di tanganku.

"Hey, Sakura! Sebelum aku lupa, ingat siang ini kau ada janji denganku..." kata Naruto tiba-tiba kembali ke dapur. Aku mendongak menatapnya dan ia menunduk menatapku yang terduduk di lantai. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatapku dengan bingung, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di lantai?"

* * *

"Hey!" Inoo melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arah mobil kami, menyambut kami di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Aku buru-buru. Aku ada syuting dan janji dengan Sasuke sejam lagi. _Bye, _Sakura..." kata Naruto buru-buru sambil mendorongku ke luar dari dalam mobil.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya dan dia hanya tertawa sambil mengendarai mobilnya menjauh.

"Kemana Naruto pergi, kelihatannya dia buru-buru?" kata Inoo sambil mengawasi mobil sport mewah yang dikendarai suamiku itu menjauh, "Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam padaku."

"Kencan dengan salah satu cowoknya mungkin? Aku benar-benar nggak tahu soal kehidupannya sebagai artis." Kataku masam dan mulai berjalan. Saat aku menoleh pada Inoo yang berjalan di sampingku, ia menunjukkan seringai yang membuatku kesal, "Apa sih?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah? Satu Tahun? Entah kenapa aku merasa dia sudah nggak benci kamu lagi..." kata Inoo dengan kepolosan yang dibuat-buat, aku tahu ia hanya sedang menggodaku, "Memang apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Aku ingat tatapan kalian di upacara pernikahan, sepertinya kalian siap menerkam satu sama lain." Ia menambahkan sambil tertawa, "Menerkam dalam arti sesungguhnya tentu saja…"

"Dia berhenti membenciku setelah aku bilang kalau dia boleh membawa cowoknya pulang ke rumah asal dia bilang dulu padaku.." kataku akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, jadi itu kenapa kamu sering sekali menginap di tempatku?" Lalu ia melompat ke depanku dan memaksaku menghentikan langkah, "Tapi kau tahu kan, jauh jauh jauh jauh jauh jauh jauh jauh jauh jauh di dalamnya Naruto masih seorang laki-laki..."

"Ayolah, Inoo! Berapa banyak kata "jauh" yang perlu kau ucapkan?" tanyaku kesal karena teman baikku itu selalu meledekku soal cinta monyet ini, "Ketika aku memutuskan untuk suka sama dia dulu, aku sudah pasrah kalau dia nggak bakal suka sama aku. Jadi temannya sudah cukup untukku."

"Jadi kamu pasrah dan terus menginap di tempatku sementara di rumahmu suamimu sedang bercinta dengan cowoknya?" tanya Inoo entah mengapa terdengar kesal,"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Ada banyak ikan di laut! Ada banyak cowok yang bisa kamu taksir!"

"Cowok-cowok itu bahkan nggak separuhnya lebih cakep dari cowok-cowok yang ditiduri suamiku! Inoo, aku mencintainya, tapi harga diriku sebagai wanita bersaing dengannya. Dia gay, Inoo. Aku wanita asli, tapi tetap saja cowok-cowok itu lebih tertarik padanya dibandingkan aku!" Kataku nyaris tidak sanggup menahan emosi.

Inoo menangguk paham, "Ya, aku mengerti, pasti berat rasanya bersaing dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yang membuatku sangat kesal," kataku tidak menghiraukan Inoo, "Kenapa para gay itu cakep-cakep tapi tetap saja mereka memilih sesame pria. Bagaimana mereka bisa bereproduksi dan membagikan gen kualitas bagus mereka kalau begitu?"

Inoo tertawa, "Astaga, kau harus mulai kampanye anti homo dari sekarang."

Kami tertawa dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah kami.

* * *

Aku menekan bel pintu sepuluh kali malam itu. Aku marah karena aku harus terjebak di luar rumahku sendiri sementara udara sangat dingin. Aku buru-buru pulang karena aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto dan sekarang aku menunggu dan kedinginan karena si homo bodoh itu tidak juga membukakan pintu untukku.

"Istriku!" kata Naruto terkejut sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku menatapnya tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Alisku terangkat tinggi melihat penampilannya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah, rambutnya tampak acak-acakan, dan bibirnya... Aku tahu ia baru saja berciuman.

Bajunya tidak terkancing, begitu pula celana jeansnya. Berlebihankah kalau aku menamparnya? Aku ingin sekali menampar wajah tampannya itu tapi aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya.

Meskipun aku istrinya sekalipun.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanyaku curiga.

"Istriku sayang! Kukira kau akan datang terlambat!" katanya dengan senyum yang menyebalkan, jelas-jelas menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Aku sudah telat dua jam!" Kataku kesal, aku akan melangkah masuk tapi ia menghalangi langkahku dengan tubuhnya. Aku menatap wajahnya dan berkata dengan suara manis yang kubuat-buat, "Suamiku sayang… Kau menghalangi pintunya. Di luar dingin sekali!"

"Ups! Aku tidak sadar." katanya sambil tertawa.

Ada yang aneh.

"Masuk.. Masuk.." katanya sambil menggiringku masuk. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung tapi aku mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi memenuhi hatiku.

Dan ketika aku sampai di dalam aku terdiam. Di sofa, sambil membenarkan kancing kemejanya, seorang pria tampan lainnya bertubuh ramping namun berotot, berbibir seksi dan bermata besar menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Astaga... aku belum siap untuk ini.

"Apa kalian melakukannya di sofa?" tanyaku jijik.

Dalam hati aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan duduk di sofa itu lagi.

"Tidakkah dia tampan? Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, kan?" Naruto berbisik padaku, menghindari pertanyaanku. Lalu dengan suara yang lebih keras ia berkata dengan ceria pada pemuda berambut gelap itu, "Istriku, kenalkan—meskipun kau mungkin sudah pernah dengar tentang dia—ini Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, ini istriku yang sering kuceritakan.."

Aku ingin membakar sofa itu. Eh, tunggu, dia bilang... istri?

"Apa maksudmu?" aku berbisik pada Naruto, tepat saat Sasuke berdiri dan menatapku.

"Ahh… jadi ini istri yang sering diceritakan Naru-chan..."

"Yup, itu aku..." kataku bercanda, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang aku, "dan kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menikahi kekasihmu?"

"Sayang," Naruto berkata sambil setengah tertawa, "Dia sudah tahu sejak awal tentang pernikahan kita. Seluruh Jepang sudah tahu kalau aku telah menikah." Lalu ia menepukkan tangannya, "Ok, semuanya, ayo kita makan malam. Aku kelaparan."

Hebat juga, dia masih mau bersama dengan Naruto meskipun ia telah menikah denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana para homo menggunakan otak mereka.

"Tadi kau bilang Naruto sering bercerita tentangku padamu, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku…" kataku sambil mencoba tetap menyembunyikan rasa cemburuku.

"Itu karena kau tidak peduli sedikit pun tentang kehidupan cintaku. Kau benci mendengar setiap perkembangannya," Naruto mengingatkanku dengan lembut, aku terkejut dengan betapa lembut caranya berbicara denganku.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan pria ini?

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong," kataku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Sasuke saat kami tengah menyantap makan malam kami, "Aku dengar grup kalian akan mengadakan konser di Tokyo Dome, Sasuke-kun lah yang menyiapakan lagu untuk konser kali ini ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Berapa lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan?"

"Belum kami tentukan."

Tidak bisakah dia bicara lebih panjang?

"Aku mengerti," kataku canggung lalu terdiam. Harusnya aku tahu pria aneh seperti Naruto akan memilih pria yang aneh sepertinya.

"Ada nasi di dekat bibirmu," suara Sasuke menarik perhatianku kembali.

Aku mengamati kedua pasangan sejenis itu. Naruto mencoba mengelap wajahnya tapi nasi itu masih menempel di pipinya. Sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan bulir nasi itu dengan lembut. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh arti. Aku menggenggam sumpitku erat-erat untuk mencegah air mataku mengalir.

Rupanya Naruto menyadari tatapanku.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto terdengar sedikit cemas.

"Yap. Aku cuma sedikit iri, jangan cemaskan aku..."

* * *

"Kau mencintainya, Sasuke-kun?"

Itu lebih menyerupai sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Aku dan Sasuke sedang berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor sementara Naruto tengah menerima telepon dari pihak agensinya. Sasuke menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam, lalu tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Yah..."

"Begitu, ya…"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Aku hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah kupegang, "Tentu tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya seperti yang Sasuke-kun rasakan padanya. Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang kakak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan pria yang dicintainya juga balik mencintainya."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau terlalu posesif padanya," kataku sambil menatapnya. Ia terlalu dekat dan aku sudah siap menamparnya kalau ia mendekat lebih dari ini.

Bagaimana Naruto memilih orang sepertinya dibandingkan dengan diriku? Padahal aku pun mencintainya, mungkin lebih dari apa yang Sasuke rasakan padanya.

"Aku tidak posesif, kaulah yang posesif..."

"Hahaha! Yeah, benar...!" kataku sarkastik, aku mencoba agar tidak terlihat grogi dengan wajahnya sedekat itu.

"Begitu?" bisiknya di telingaku, "Terima kasih telah merestuiku kalau begitu..."

"Hm…" Aku ingin membalasnya tapi lidahku kelu.

Sebuah deham membuat kami terkejut dan segera menjauhkan diri. Naruto berdiri di belakang kami dan menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh. Ia tersneyum, tapi aku merasa takut saat melihat matanya yang menatapku, ia tampak marah dan cemburu.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu Naru-kun. Aku perempuan! Sasuke-kun tidak tertarik denganku…" kataku bercanda, aku menepuk pundaknya sekilas dan berkata, "Kutinggalkan kalian berdua disini, aku harus belajar untuk ujian besok."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Karena sibuk menghapus air mataku sambil berlari ke kamarku di lantai dua, aku tidak sadar bagaimana suamiku menatapku dengan bingung.

* * *

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Teriakku pada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku tahu siapa itu bahkan sebelum ia membuka pintu.

Naruto masuk dan kembali menutup pintu sebelum ia berjalan ke arahku. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku yang tengah duduk di depan meja belajarku. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakku.

Dari wajahnya ia kelihatan tengah kesulitan. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan cemas bercampur ragu. Jarak kami begitu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku.

"Kau sudah selesai belajar?"

"Belum." Kataku canggung.

Aku tidak biasa berada sedekat ini dengannya meskipun kami telah menikah selama setahun. Aku mencoba menjauh darinya, karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan benar kalau ia berada sedekat ini dariku.

"Apa maumu?"

"Istriku," katanya sambil kembali mendekat.

"Ya?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Istriku," katanya lagi dengan lembut sambil membelai pundakku dan membuatku lupa untuk bernafas.

"Katakan cepat!" kataku marah. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

"Bolehkah Sasuke tinggal di sini bersama kita?"  
.

.

**Author's Note:**

**saya bukan fujoshi, dan bukan penggemar YAOI, slash di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Soal penggambaran karakter, saya sama sekali nggak pernah baca atau nonton Naruto jadi nggak ngerti soal karakter mereka. Saya hanya membayangkan saja… Dan karena ini AU, jadi saya harap perwatakan yang saya gunakan tidak terlalu payah. 'orz.**

**Terima kasih untuk review-reviewnya. Ini adalah fanfic daur ulang dari fanfic yang saya tulis beberapa tahun lalu. Saya sedang belajar menulis dengan bahasa Indonesia jadi masih sedikit kurang disana-sini, but I hope I make a sense.**

**Thanks for reading it and leave me some review if you have time!**

**Cherios!**

**Recchinon**


	3. Chapter 2 GAY and GUY

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"GAY and GUY"**

Sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan menendangnya sekali, Ino menjerit memanggil namaku dengan kesal, "Hei, istri bodoh! Buka pintu kamar mandinya sekarang juga! Aku mau pipis!"

"T...hik...ta...hik...tapi...hik...tapi..hik...Inooooo…" Aku terisak sambil duduk memunggungi pintu kamar mandi sahabatku itu, "Hik… si bodoh… hik...Naruto… d-dia… hik… mencium Sasuke-kun! Dia mencium gay sialan itu di depan mataku! Ino… Kenapa sih dia begitu gay?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri kan?" Kata Ino terdengar jengkel, aku tahu ia membungkuk untuk mendorong pintu kayu itu kuat-kuat agar dapat terbuka.

"Kenapa bisa jadi salahku?" protesku dengan pipi yang masih dibasahi airmata.

"Kamu terlalu bodoh! Kupikir kamu menginginkan Naruto? Lalu kenapa kamu membiarkan selirnya tinggal di rumah kalian?"

"Itu kekasihnya, bukan selir! Mereka berdua laki-laki—kau tidak bisa menyebut seorang laki-laki dengan sebutan selir!" kataku lagi sambil berjengit, "Dan lagi kau mulai terdengar seperti Shika-kun!"

Ino berhenti sejenak menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan aku dapat membayangkan senyuman yang kini pasti tengah mekar di wajahnya, "Shika-kun?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Ok, siapa itu Shikamaru Nara?"Tanya Ino terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Teman masa kecilku. Mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi dulu dia sempat bekerja untuk agensi yang sama dengan Naruto-kun. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia keluar dari agensi…"

"Kamu masih barhubungan dengan teman masa kecilmu itu?" Tanya Ino, aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Hanya lewat surat. Dia di Amerika sekarang..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino mencoba memancing informasi lebih banyak dariku.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanyaku curiga sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari sakuku dan membersihkan ingusku, aku tahu apa yang Ino rencanakan, "Jangan mengada-ada Ino... Aku sudah muak dengan laki-laki!" gumamku, _ter__u__tama laki-laki tampan__ yang cenderung memiliki bakat gay._

"Hei kau ini aneh deh, kenapa harus benci sama semua laki-laki? Dengar ya, Naruto nggak bakal jatuh cinta sama wanita karena dia gay! Seratus persen gay! Jangan benci laki-laki normal dong! Memang salah mereka apa?" Kata sedikit mendramatisir.

Aku melempar botol sabunnya ke arah pintu agar ia tahu aku kalau kesal dan tidak berniat mendengar nasehatnya itu.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak pernah dengar teknologi bernama e-mail?"

"Cerewet! Alamat email dia cuma untuk urusan bisnis, aku nggak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Shika-kun. Lagipula aku suka bersurat lewat pos..." gumamku setengah melamun, "Lebih romantis…"

"Romantis? Berapa umurmu sebenarnya? Dan ngomong-ngomong lebih baik bukan sabun bulgariku yang kau lempar ke pintu barusan! Aku menguras tabunganku untuk membelinya," lalu Ino terdiam. Kupikir dia sedang mengendus apa sabun yang kulemparkan itu benar-benar sabun bulgarinya atau bukan—sebenarnya itu memang sabun bulgarinya—dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menambahkan, "Apa kamu suka sama si Shikamaru ini?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu. Perlahan aku memungut sabun yang tadi kulempar ke pintu dan meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu hanya untuk melihat wajah Ino yang tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku canggung.

"Kau baru saja menghindari pertanyaanku kan? Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang... MINGGIR! Aku perlu pipis!" katanya sambil berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Aku menutup kedua kupingku dan bersiap mendengar jeritannya beberapa saat kemudian.

"ITU SABUN BULGARIKU!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan jeritan Ino. Aku hanya bisa nyengir lebar serba salah saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengomel soal sabunnya.

"Kau sudah selesai pipis?" tanyaku sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "Cepat sekali?"

"Yup!" katanya sambil duduk di tepian tempat tidur di dekat kakiku, "Apa kamu suka sama si Shikamaru itu?"

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!" aku bersikeras menyangkal tapi pipiku berkhianat dan memerah.

"Kau memerah!" goda Ino sambil nyengir lebar ke arahku, "Kau tahu, kurasa itu wajar dan sah buatmu untuk suka sama dia. Paling nggak akhirnya aku tahu kalau kamu bisa tertarik sama cowok!"

"Naruto juga cowok tahu!"

"Secara biologis sih iya tapi sebenarnya dia itu cewek yang terperangkap di tubuh cowok. Maksudku, apa kamu udah pernah coba nyatakan cinta ke dia? Siapa tahu dia suka kamu juga, ya kan? Lagipula kalian sudah tinggal bersama selama satu tahun, kalau dia memang laki-laki kan harusnya sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian…" Ino mengusap dagunya, "Masalahnya, bagaimana bisa kamu begitu jatuh cinta sama dia, tapi dia tidak sadar sama sekali?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Ia merubah posisi duduknya hingga kini benar-benar menghadapku, "Aku nggak pernah jatuh cinta sama homo sih... Tapi sebaiknya kau coba untuk mengaku saja karena dia mungkin akan menyukaimu balik. Siapa tahu kan?"

"Menyatakan cinta terpendamku pada seorang gay?" tanyaku tidak habis pikir, kadang-kadang sahabatku ini bisa lebih bodoh dari kelihatannya, "Aku tetap menyukainya karena kadang-kadang aku berpikir kalau dia mungkin juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya, Ino. Tapi dia gay! Lebih dari itu, dia menganggapku teman baiknya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya. Dia begitu mempercayaiku. Dia sering mengatakan dia mencintaiku, seperti bagaimana kebanyakan gay bertingkah laku di hadapan sahabat perempuannya. Posisiku sekarang ini ada di tengah-tengah, aku istrinya dan temannya. Tentu saja dia mencintaiku."

Ino menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin.

Aku menghela nafas, "Tapi hati dan tubuhnya bukan punyaku..."

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas, kau harus cari cowok lain." Kata Ino penuh simpati, ia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, "Kalau kau memiliki kekasih lain, kau tidak akan sekacau ini setiap kali dia melakukan ini padamu."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku berbalik dan membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

"Berdiri!" Ino menepuk pantatku, "Aku tahu kemana aku harus membawamu untuk menghapus Naruto dari pikiranmu!" Katanya lagi sambil menarik tanganku agar bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kemana?"

"Dimana tempat yang banyak cowoknya?"

"Stadion sepak bola?"

"Lebih baik lagi!"

"Jangan bilang ke host club? Aku nggak mau!" kataku, takut dengan ide gila Ino itu, "Kalau teman Naru-kun ada di sana... Atau anak buah kakekku... Atau siapapun! Mereka akan menganggapku berselingkuh!"

"Lupakan saja semuanya, kau bebas melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan... Host Club bukanlah ide buruk..." kata Ino sambil menyeretku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan membawaku kesana!" mataku membelalak menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Itachi-san bekerja disana sejak keluar dari agensi, kau tahu... Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku melamar kerja sambilan di sana. Sekarang aku kerja sambilan di sana. Dengan adanya aku dan Itachi-san disana, kau akan aman..."

Ino sudah gila. Dia akan mengajakku ke host club tempat kakak dari pacar suamiku—yang juga merupakan teman dekat suamiku—bekerja. Kalau sampai Itachi-san melapor pada Naruto, habislah aku. Ia tidak akan senang kalau tahu istrinya—yang seharusnya belum cukup umur untuk minum minuman beralkohol—pergi ke klab malam tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Baru saja aku akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolak ajakan Ino, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon aku mengangkatnya dengan kesal, "Siapa ini? Aku sibuk, tolong cepat katakan ada perlu apa!"

"Sayangku.." Suara Naruto yang memelas membuatku tertunduk lemas, dia hanya memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang di saat dia merasa senang—atau dalam masalah. Dan dia tidak terdengar senang sama sekali.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu..." katanya sembari mulai terisak.

Aku merasa agak syok. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya menangis. Naruto Uzumaki menangis? Hampir terdengar seperti lelucon untukku. Tapi dia memang menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tolong, pulanglah sekarang. Aku membutuhkanmu..."

Kata-kata itu membuatku melupakan rencana gila Ino yang ingin membawaku ke host club. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan apartemen Ino dan mengendarai mobilku secepat yang aku bisa untuk menuju rumah.

* * *

"Naru-kun?" panggilku perlahan sambil membuka pintu.

Ruangan utama tampak gelap dan sunyi. Satu-satunya suara datang samar-samar dari televisi di kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Aku menaiki tangga dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati dan memanggil namanya dengan perlahan, "Naru-kun?"

Kamarnya tampak sangat berantakan. Aku menemukannya dengan mudah. Saat aku melangkah memasuki kamarnya, ia sedang duduk di tengah tempat tidur berukuran king size-nya yang berantakan sambil makan cokelat dan menonton dorama.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku, berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa senang di suaraku sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak."

'Sial!'

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau tadi sedang bersama Ino? Maaf aku sudah memaksamu datang," katanya meminta maaf sambil menggigit cokelatnya dan meminum bir kalengan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Aku menghela nafas dan memanjat naik ke tempat tidurnya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dengan simpati.

"Kau makan cokelat. Ini pasti masalah besar..." kataku sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

Cokelat mengandung aphrodasiac yang bagus untuk dikonsumsi saat sedang dalam masalah. Tapi cokelat juga mengandung banyak kalori yang akan membuatmu gemuk. Naruto tidak ingin menjadi gemuk, jadi aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau pasti masalahnya cukup besar sampai dia memutuskan untuk makan cokelat sebanyak itu.

"Aku benci Jiraiya."

"Kau datang ke kantor hari ini?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Padahal belakangan ini ia selalu bertengkar dengan para staf dan manajernya karena menolak untuk datang ke kantor meskipun Jiraiya sendiri yang memanggilnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia mengancamku kalau tidak datang kali ini. Lihat, ada lebam besar di mataku!" katanya marah sambil menunjukkan lebam hitam di mata kirinya.

"Wow! Panda!" kataku spontan dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan pembunuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" tanyanya suram.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. _Kalau membunuh dengan ciuman boleh juga._

"Mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku dalam keadaan begini. Dia sedang ada syuting di luar kota beberapa hari." Katanya sedih, ia menyandarkan dagunya di pundakku, "Mau cokelat?"

"Aku sedang diet." Tolakku, "Aku nggak makan cokelat karena sekali makan aku nggak akan bisa berhenti." Kataku sambil mendengus.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang ada di atas tempat tidur dan menautkan jari-jariku dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Kau akan menautkan jarimu seperti itu ketika melakukan seks." Gumam Naruto sambil memandang jari kami yang saling bertautan, "Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan tahu karena kau masih perawan…" godanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku nggak perawan lagi. Aku bercinta hari ini."

"Apa?" Ia nyaris berteriak.

Ia menarik tangannya dariku dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan serius sambil mengguncangkan pundakku. Ia tampak panik dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Siapa bajingan yang memperkosamu? Aku akan membunuh si brengsek sialan itu!"

Aku mengeluh dan berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari pundakku tapi ia malah memperkuat cengkeramannya, "Itu seks biasa, bodoh! Kami berdua menyetujuinya,"

"Aku tidak percaya! Siapa yang mau tidur denganmu? Seluruh penjuru negeri ini tahu bahwa kau adalah istri Naruto Uzumaki dan tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk berurusan denganku!" katanya terdengar angkuh, "Hanya orang buta, mabuk, dan bodoh yang berani menyentuhmu. Aku—bagaimana pun—soal lain."

"Oh ayolah, cowok tampan yang normal nggak akan membawa pulang seseorang yang memiliki penis sepertinya..." cemoohku, "Lagipula, lihat wajahmu itu, seseorang telah membuktikan bahwa dia berani menonjokmu. Tepat di wajah. Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" kataku marah sambil menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Tutup mulutmu!" katanya sambil melempar bantal ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" aku mengambil bantal yang dilemparkannya dan menjadikannya alas kepalaku sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Aku memang beruntung. Aku tahu ada jutaan orang yang bersedia mati untuk bisa tidur di tempat tidur Naruto Uzumaki

"Masalah lama... Masalah lama..." katanya sambil memainkan rambutku dengan jarinya.

"Kau mencoba membuatnya melihatmu sebagai wanita meskipun secara fisik kau laki-laki?" tanyaku membiarkannya memilin rambutku dengan jarinya.

Aku tahu alasan kenapa aku harus menikahi Naruto adalah karena kakekku butuh uang dan Naruto menikahiku karena Jiraiya-san ingin mencoba untuk menutupi fakta bahwa asetnya yang paling berharga di agensinya adalah seorang gay. Jiraiya-san mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membantu perusahaan kakekku yang hampir bangkrut dengan syarat kakekku mau menikahkanku dengan Naruto.

"Jangan berkata seperti begitu! Kedengaran seperti kau menganggapku sebagai banci atau semacamnya. Ok aku tahu aku bukan wanita sejati sepertimu, tapi aku jauh di dalam diriku aku adalah wanita," Katanya bersikeras, "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menjalani operasi untuk mengganti jenis kelaminku? Aku dan Sasu-kun sudah membicarakannya dan dia tidak keberatan. Tidakkah kedengarannya hebat kalau aku bisa punya dada yang besar?" ia melirik ke arah dadaku dan tertawa, "Sebesar punyamu juga tidak apa-apa sih..."

Pelecehan seksual!

"Kau sepertinya tidak kapok juga ya. Kali ini Jiraiya-san sampai menonjokmu di wajah..." Aku benci topik ini, ia seperti menamparku dengan fakta bahwa jauh di dalam dirinya, ia adalah wanita sepertiku. Apa aku aku harus menjadi laki-laki dulu agar ia melihatku?

Kalau Naruto tidak normal karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, maka mungkin aku pun tidak normal karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki jiwa yang sama denganku.

"Menonjokku?" Naruto mencibir, "Dia melemparkan asbak ke arahku. Beruntung aku berhasil menangkis guci cina yang dilemparkan berikutnya." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang terluka.

Aku baru menyadari luka di kepalan tangannya dan menghela nafas. Aku tahu Naruto berbohong padaku. Jiraiya-san tidak akan melemparkan guci cina dari dinasti Ming kesayangannya yang seharga tiga juta yen itu ke arah Naruto.

"Kau meninju cermin lagi kan? Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak melakukannya?" tanyaku marah dan memelototinya.

Aku berdiri untuk mencari perban dan alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya. Si bodoh itu selalu saja melukai dirinya saat sedang terbawa emosi.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" katanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengingatkanku pada anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya. Aku tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama padanya.

* * *

Aku kembali ke tempat tidur dengan membawa kotak perlengkapan pertolongan pertama. Aku meraih tangannya dan membubuhkan alkohol ke lukanya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa puas. Aku tahu ia tidak akan berani protes meskipun aku menuangkan alkohol banyak-banyak pada lukanya karena ia sadar kalau ia memang salah.

"Kalau kau lakukan ini lagi, aku akan memotong tanganmu." Ancamku sambil membalut tangannya dengan perban, "Ini sudah ke-8 kalinya kau melakukan ini, dan ini tidak sehat."

Aku terus mengomel sambil membalut lukanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun meskipun aku memarahinya. Baguslah kalau ia merasa bersalah. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya setelah selesai memerban tangannya. Ada beberapa bulir airmata yang siap menetes dari matanya.

"Ok, maaf, aku mungkin agak kelewat kasar..."

"Agak? Kau menuangkan alkohol di tanganku dan sengaja mengikat perbannya erat-erat!" katanya marah.

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksi kekanakkan yang ditunjukkannya. Sebelum sadar apa yang kulakukan, tahu-tahu saja aku sudah mencium dahinya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

Ia menatapku dan bertanya dengan bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, karena kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Jawabku enteng.

Aku berbaring lagi di sebelahnya.

Aku membayangkan apa Sasuke juga berbaring begini setiap malam di tempat tidur ini...

"Naru-kun…"

"Hmm?" tanyanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku.

Ia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi lembut. Aku hampir saja tidak dapat menahan keinginanku untuk menarik wajahnya ke arahku dan menciumnya.

"Apa kau selalu gay?"

Dia tertawa dan balik bertanya, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Cuma pertanyaan biasa, kau tidak akan mati karena menjawabnya..."

"Mungkin." Katanya terdengar tidak yakin, "Aku tidak tahu."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang berada begitu dekat denganku. Ia tampak serius memikirkan pertanyaanku dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Mungkin dulu aku pernah jadi cowok normal, tapi aku lupa. Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku berusaha melakukan kegiatan yang lebih seperti laki-laki tapi tidak berhasil." Katanya dengan tatapan menerawang, "Aku pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis, tapi aku malah menyukai laki-laki lain. Sejak itu aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena aku tahu aku hanya akan melukai mereka. Aku tidak bisa menyukai mereka seperti aku menyukai laki-laki."

Aku terpukul dengan pernyataannya itu. Air mataku siap untuk keluar tapi aku mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Jadi, Jiraiya-san selalu kesal karena itu?"

"Sangat kesal. Saat aku bilang bahwa aku ini gay dia hanya tertawa, tapi saat kubilang aku ini wanita dia menghajarku dengan tongkatnya sampai aku nyaris mati. Aku diopname beberapa hari setelah itu." Ia memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Katanya, _'J__iraiya__'s __E__ntertainment membutuhkan pria bukan wanita!'_. Pasti dia sangat senang saat kakekmu meminta bantuan keuangan darinya. Jiraiya langsung berpikir untuk melangsungkan pernikahan ini."

"Yeah, dan mereka segera menikahkan kita," kataku datar, "Kau sangat benci harus terikat denganku kan? Aku ingat reaksimu saat tahu harus menikah denganku. Aku juga masih ingat perlakuanmu padaku di hari pernikahan kita. Kamu sebegitu tidak inginnya menikah dengan seorang wanita?"

"Itu karena aku harus menikahimu."

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?" kataku merasa terhina.

Ia menertawai reaksiku. Aku berpura-pura merajuk padanya. Aku bergeser sedikit untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang berbaring di sebelahku. Ia tidak keberatan dengan tindakanku ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau membenciku?"

"Aku terbiasa dengan hidupku yang dulu..." katanya entah kenapa seolah menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Kau punya Sasuke-kun sekarang…" kataku sambil berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia tidak menangkap kesedihan di suaraku.

"Yah..."

Aku terdiam.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Dadaku hampir meledak mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur, "Ya, dua kali"

"Dua kali?" gumamnya sambil jarinya kembali memainkan rambutku, sayang aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini, "Siapa saja?"

"Waktu aku masih kecil aku jatuh cinta dengan teman masa kecilku," kataku, ia berhenti memainkan rambutku untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku tahu, sebenarnya ia tahu siapa yang kumaksud dengan teman masa kecilku itu.

"Siapa cowok yang sangat tidak beruntung itu?" Tanyanya nyaris berbisik, aku mengacuhkan nadanya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Shika-kun." Kataku menghindari menggunakan nama lengkapnya, karena aku tahu Naruto bagaimanapun tahu siapa yang kumaksud.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Ia tertawa.

Aku mencubit perutnya tapi ia tetap tertawa.

"Dia itu cowok yang sempurna di mataku. Aku bahkan melamarnya berkali-kali dulu. Dia berjanji akan menikahiku, karena kalau menolak aku akan memasukkan cacing ke kotak makan siangnya. Lalu ia mulai bergabung dengan Jiraiya's Entertainment dan kami jadi jarang bertemu. Setelah ia keluar dari agensi kalian, kami kembali dekat tapi lalu ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke New York."

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Rasa sukaku padanya memudar seiring waktu. Sekarang aku suka orang lain. Orang yang bercinta denganku hari ini..." Kataku setengah tertawa, aku bukanlah seorang pembohong yang ulung. Tapi di luar dugaan, kata-kataku itu berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

"Sakura..."

"Apa lagi sih?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar melakukan seks kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mencoba menatapnya. Wajahnya yang kelihatan serius berada begitu dekat denganku, kalau saja aku mendekatkan kepalaku sedikit ke arahnya...

Sakura hentai!

"Tentu tidak! Aku menyimpannya untuk pria benar-benar kucintai!" kataku padanya dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, aku mencium bibirnya.

Gawat, sepertinya aku memang perlu pergi ke Host Club itu untuk melampiaskan stres!

Dia tampak terkejut saat aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai tidakan nekadku itu dan diam-diam aku berterimakasih padanya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidur denganku malam ini? Sahabatku tersayang..."

"Di kamar berantakan begini?" tanyaku sambil mencibir.

Sebenarnya dadaku terasa sesak. Apa dia tahu aku menyukainya? Bahkan setelah aku menciumnya, ia tidak beraksi apa pun. Ia malah memintaku tidur dengannya malam ini? Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya?

Tidak.

Mustahil.

Dia tipe orang yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak akan menyadari perasaanku padanya meskipun seandainya aku memerkosanya malam ini.

"Aku butuh seseorang malam ini. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah marah Jiraiya-san. Aku rasa aku telah mengecewakannya." Katanya terdengar sedih.

Aku memang terlalu baik.

"Ok. Tapi lebih baik kau tidak mengorok." Kataku akhirnya menyerah sambil menarik selimut sebatas dadaku.

Ia tersenyum puas sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku agar semakin dekat dengannya sementara aku mengistirahatkan tanganku di dadanya.

"Selamat malam, istriku…"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih atas reviewnya :D Sebenarnya, plot cerita ini sudah selesai sejak lama, ini adalah proyek daur ulang dari plot lama yang saya buat tahun 2006, makanya saya bisa update dengan sangat cepat. Kalau saya mau bisa sih sehari dua chapter, tergantung bagaimana respon pembaca. Hehe..**

**Oh maaf ya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya saya salah mengeja nama "Ino" ^^; Saya masih confused soal karakter-karakter Naruto. Tapi diusahakan supaya lebih baik lagi. Kalau karakter favorit saya di Naruto, sebenarnya sih Gaara (kyaaaaa). Tapi kalau pairing sepertinya saya lebih suka sama NaruSaku.**

**Oh ya, semoga ada yang sadar, sebenarnya Jiraiya's Entertainment tempat Naruto cs bernaung itu plesetan dari Johnny's Entertainment, agensi tempat boyband-boyband favorit saya bernaung (ARASHI, kanjani8, SMAP)**

**Anyway pals, I will reply all of the reviews tomorrow.**

**.**

**Recchinon.**


	4. Chapter 3 Crazy Night

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"Crazy Night"**

_Tuan Putr__i,___

Maaf aku baru membalas suratmu sekarang_. A__ku__ sedang__ sangat sibuk__ belakangan ini. Aku sudah cerita kan, kalau aku __baru saja mengambil ujian pengacara__? Ok, aku mengerti kalau kau meragukan kemampuanku, tapi aku berjanji aku akan menjadi pengacara yang hebat._

_Tidak hanya kau, ada banyak orang yang meragukan niatku untuk menjadi pengacara. Aku paham, sayang rasanya orang setampan aku harus menjadi seorang pengacara padahal aku bisa menjadi seorang idola (seperti dulu, haha). Aku cuma bercanda. Ok, kuakui lawakanku barusan tidak lucu, tapi paling tidak, terima kasih karena sudah tersenyum._

_Sebenarnya aku sedikit mencemaskanmu. Kau mengirimi empat belas surat bulan ini, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi kan? Kau memang tidak menuliskan masalahmu di dalam suratmu untukku tapi aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertekan. Kau tahu kau bisa cerita padaku kan?_

_Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan suamimu yang gay itu? Masih gay? Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Sakura. Seharusnya kau tinggalkan saja dia sejak dulu. Kau juga berhak untuk bahagia. Kalau hubungan kalian saat ini memungkinkan kalian masing-masing untuk memiliki hubungan lain, maka saranku, gunakan kesempatan itu!_

_Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi kau bebas untuk berselingkuh._

_Itachi mungkin akan menyarankan hal yang berbeda kalau kau bercerita padanya, dia memang anti perselingkuhan. Tapi masalahnya kali ini berbeda. Kau boleh selingkuh dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyalahkanmu. (Omong-omong Itachi sekarang bekerja menjadi seorang host ya? Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?)_

_Di surat terakhir yang kau kirim, dia minta izin padamu untuk membawa pulang selingkuhannya untuk tinggal bersama kalian kan?_

_Sakura, suamimu itu baru saja menampar harga dirimu. Kalau saja pernikahan kalian adalah sebuah pernikahan normal maka saranku adalah: ceraikan dia segera. Tapi berhubung pernikahan kalian jauh dari normal (dan untuk sementara bercerai bukanlah sebuah pilihan) maka saranku, katakan tidak! Tapi aku kenal kau. Kau pasti sudah bilang 'ya' kan?_

_Sakura…_

_…kau bodoh._

_Baiklah, itu saja.  
__S__ampai jumpa (mungkin nanti kalau aku sempat aku akan ke jepang dan menemuimu,ok?)_

au revoir mon cherie,  
S_hikamaru._

* * *

Aku memimpikan dua hal selama dua jam tertidur di sisi Naruto. Pertama adalah surat dari Shikamaru yang kuterima beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah mengapa, kata-kata dalam surat yang dikirim Shikamaru itu seperti bergema di kepalaku. Di mimpiku, aku dapat mendnegar seoalah-olah Shika-kun membacakan surat itu untukku. Suaranya terdengar jelas di kepalaku bahkan saat aku terbangun dua jam kemudian, suaranya masih terngiang di telingaku.

Hal berikutnya yang kumimpikan juga terasa begitu nyata. Sedikit aneh, tapi di mimpiku aku merasa seseoang mengusap wajahku dengan lembut dan mencium bibirku. Di mimpiku itu, orang itu menciumku dengan sangat lembut seperti seorang kekasih memperlakukan gadis yang dicintainya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari mimpi itu.

Mimpi itu membuatku terbangun hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sebelahku.

Aku menghela nafas saat memandangi wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Mungkin ia sangat menyebalkan saat sadar, tapi saat tertidur pulas seperti ini, dia tampak seperti malaikat. Aku mengamati wajahnya yang tampan. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka, ekspresi mukanya yang tampak tidak berdosa itu membuatku tidak sanggup menahan senyumku. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun.

Saat tengah memandangi wajah suamiku itu, aku teringat akan mimpiku itu lagi. Laki-laki di dalam mimpiku itu menciumku dengan lembut. Kalau saja Naruto menciumku seperti itu…

Aku tertawa tertahan menyadari betapa polosnya diriku.

Aku tahu, cinta saja tidak cukup. Ada banyak hal yang diperlukan untuk membangun sebuah hubungan. Mungkin aku bisa memulai satu hubungan baru dengan seseorang meskipun tanpa cinta sekali pun.

"Kurasa, ada banyak hal yang harus diubah dari dalam diriku," gumamku setengah berbisik karena aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, "mungkin sudah saatnya aku melepaskanmu, _suamiku…_"

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang masih tertidur dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku meraih teleponku dan menelpon Ino.

"Ada apa? Ini sudah lewat jam 11 lho…" Tanya Ino bingung saat mengangkat telepon dariku. Aku mendengar suara-suara ramai di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia sedang berada di tempat kerjanya.

"Kamu sedang dimana? Sedang kerja? Aku ke sana ya?"

"Eh? Kau serius?" tanyanya kaget, "Kau tahu aku kerja di klab malam kan? Bagaimana kalau suamimu sampai tahu?"

"Berisik," kataku, "Beritahu saja alamatnya dimana"  


* * *

**-NARUTO-**

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Aku hanya membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku menunggu sampai suara mesin mobil yang dikendarai istriku menjauh dari pekarangan rumah kami, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju jendela kamar untuk mengawasi mobil yang beranjak menjauh dari rumah lalu menghilang di belokan ujung jalan.

Sebenarnya aku merasa cemas. Dia tidak pernah keluar selarut ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana pun dia masih siswi SMA dan aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya. Kakeknya akan membunuhku kalau sesuatu sampai terjadi padanya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menghela nafas. Meskipun cemas, aku tidak akan menghalanginya kalau ia ingin menemui Ino atau teman perempuannya yang lain. Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan jendela dan meraih PDA yang kuletakkan di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku sambil mengecek email di kotak masukku. Aku tahu pasti mala mini pun ada email dari dia. Setiap beberapa hari sekali aku akan menerima email berisi omelan darinya dan aku memiliki firasat bahwa mala mini pun ada email darinya.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat namanya di kotak masuk emailku. Aku benar. Seperti biasa email darinya datang untuk mengomeliku. Bahkan sebelum membukanya aku sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa kata-kata yang digunakannya untuk menasehatiku kali ini.

_From: Shikamaru_

_To: Naruto_

_Subject: Dasar homo bodoh!_

_Hei, kau gay yang di sana! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikir telah kau lakukan hah?Apa kau tidak punya perasaan sama sekali? Kau telah melukai perasaan gadis itu, tahu!_

_Pokoknya, aku akan tiba di sana minggu depan dan aku pastikan aku akan menendang pantatmu kalau aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik!_

Aku tertawa sebelum melanjutkan membaca email itu, "Boleh juga..."

_Sebenarnya apa sih yang salah denganmu? Apa yang salah dengannya? Setiap kali kau bercerita dengannya, aku pikir kau menyukainya. Maksudku, kau memperlakukannya berbeda dari wanita-wanita lainnya. Tadinya aku pikir kau telah jatuh cinta padanya!_

"Ok, kalau begitu kau salah, kawan..."

_Aku serius kali ini. Kalau sampai ia menangis lagi karenamu, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu._

Aku tertawa setelah membaca email dari temanku itu. Seperti biasanya, Shikamaru selalu saja bersikap berlebihan. Ia terlalu melindungi teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu. Aku dan Shikamaru cukup dekat semasa ia masih bekerja di agensi yang sama denganku. Tanpa sepengetahuan istriku, yang merupakan teman sepermainan Shikamaru, aku dan Shikamaru masih sering berkomunikasi melalui email. Sakura mungkin tidak sadar tapi aku dan Shikamaru selalu membicarakan dirinya.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku sambil mulai mengetik balasan untuk Shikamaru.

_From: Naruto_

_To: Shikamaru_

_Subject: Hei, kau homophobic!_

_Aku membaca semua surat bodohmu itu yang kau tujukan padanya. Tentu saja di luar sepengetahuannya. Aku tahu dimana ia menyimpan surat-surat darimu dan asal kau tahu, aku cukup menikmati membaca surat-suratmu itu. Menarik._

_Dari surat-surat itu, aku semakin sadar bahwa kau menginginkan gadis itu. Saranku, kalau kau begitu menginginkannya, cepatlah pulang dan rayu dia!_

_Aku mau-mau saja sih untuk merayunya menggantikanmu, tapi sayang, aku gay! Kalau pun harus, aku lebih memilih untuk merayumu._

Aku menekan tombol 'kirim' dan kemudian meletakkan PDA ku di sebelah bantalku. Aku menguap kecil dan mengusap mataku. Sebenarnya aku mencemaskan Sakura, tapi saat ini aku terlalu mengantuk. Lagipula aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**-Sakura-**

"Jadi..." kataku tidak yakin sambil memandang sekelilingku.

Ada banyak pria tampan dan gadis cantik di sini. Juga para tamu yang kelihatannya memiliki banyak uang. Tentu saja, para host dan hostess di tempat ini hanya bekerja menemani para tamu mengobrol dan minum tapi tetap saja aku mencemaskan Ino yang tengah menemani sekelompok tamu minum. Ino masih di bawah umur tapi tentu saja ia memalsukan umurnya untuk dapat bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Aku sedikit cemas saat salah seorang tamu mencoba meraba paha Ino. Untung saja Ino dengan tangkas berhasil menepis tangan pria itu. Ino sanggup bekerja sambilan di tempat seperti ini… Aku salut padanya.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Itachi mengingatkanku pada perkataanku yang terpotong tadi.

Aku menoleh menatap Itachi yang juga balas menatapku dengan canggung.

"Ehm… Kau bekerja di sini, Itachi-kun?"

"Yah begitulah," ia tersenyum, "Pekerjaannya tidak mudah tapi paling tiak penghasilannya lumayan."  
"Dan itu tamumu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sejak tadi memandang ke arah kami.

Saat Itachi menoleh ke arahnya, gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi. Wajah Itachi memerah saat ia balas melambai pada gadis itu. Aku tersadar, ada sesuatu di antara Itachi dan gadis itu. Mereka pasti bukan hanya sebatas host dan tamunya. Tanpa kusadari, tahu-tahu saja aku sudah tersenyum lebar.

Baguslah, karena ternyata Itachi bukanlah seorang gay meskipun adiknya dan temannya adalah gay.

Menyadari tatapanku, Itachi tampak salah tingkah. Ia segera mengganti topik pembicaraan kami, "Apa Naruto tahu kalau kau datang ke tempat ini?"

"Uh, begitulah," aku berbohong. Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya aku yakin ia akan menelpon Naruto dan menyuruhku pulang, "Ah, gadis itu memanggilmu, sudah sana temui dia!"

Aku sengaja mengusir Itachi sebelum ia bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Apa kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Itachi menatapku dengan sedikit cemas tapi aku mengibaskan tanganku untuk mengusirnya pergi. Ia menghela nafas dan sebelum beranjak pergi ia mengingatkanku untuk memanggilnya kalau perlu sesuatu.

Setelah Itachi pergi meninggalkanku sendirian aku tersadar kalau seharusnya aku tidak perlu datang ke tempat ini. Aku merasa bodoh. Sekarang aku sendirian di tempat yang asing ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kembali duduk di kursiku.

Sebenarnya apa tujuanku datang ke tempat ini? Aku ingin melupakan Naruto kan? Tapi kenapa setelah aku sampai di sini pun aku masih saja memikirkan dia?

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil sepertimu sendirian di tempat seperti ini?"

Saat aku menoleh, seorang pria berjalan ke arahku. Pria itu mungkin seusia Naruto, tiga atau empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Rambut pendeknya berwarna merah dan wajahnya cukup tampan. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku sekali lagi dengan tatapan menilai. Untuk seorang host, rasanya ia sedikit tidak sopan.

"Kenapa anak SMP bisa masuk ke tempat ini?" gumamnya sambil tetap menatapku, "Berapa usiamu? Empat belas? Lima belas? Bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke tempat seperti ini?"

Usiaku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan malah hampir delapan belas, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan berkata dengan agak ketus, "Temanku kerja di sini. Aku menunggunya selesai." Aku menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan menilai dan balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri kelihatannya terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang host. Berapa usiamu? Dua puluh? Dua puluh satu?"

"Usia bukanlah patokan untuk memuaskan tamu," bisiknya sambil setengah tersenyum seksi. Aku sedikit merinding mendengar suaranya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda ini. Ia kelihatan berbahaya dan entah mengapa itu justru membuatnya terlihat seksi dan menarik. Suaranya yang rendah dan tatapan matanya yang dingin membuatku sedikit berdebar-debar. Ia mendekarkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "mau kau buktikan sendiri?"

Aku mundur sedikit untuk menjauh darinya dengan canggung, "Ah, t-tidak, terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum dan kembali mundur ke posisinya semula. Suaranya kembali seperti biasa tanpa desahan dan ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Sayang sekali kalau begitu, kau akan rugi."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Oh ya? Kenapa aku harus rugi?" Pemuda ini cukup menarik juga, "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku hanya memberikan namaku pada orang yang membayarku cukup tinggi." katanya dengan nada setengah bercanda, "Tapi karena aku cukup menyukaimu, aku akan berikan secara cuma-cuma padamu. Namaku Gaara. Aku akan melayanimu malam ini, Nona." Ia menepuk dadanya dengan sebelah tangan dan membungkuk meniru tingkah seorang pelayan dan membuatku tertawa.

"Namaku Sakura," kupikir, mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk melupakan Naruto, "temani aku malam ini ya…"  
.

**Author's Note:**

**Sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya :) **

**Makasih untuk reviewnya. Chapter berikutnya agak telat, mungkin senin atau selasa. Saya akan sedikit sibuk mulai minggu depan karena harus pergi ke luar kota beberapa hari. Kalau kalian ingin menghubungi saya, bisa follow twitter saya (a)Reesika atau add facebook saya (cukup search Recchinon).**

**Recchinon.**


	5. Chapter 4 Everybody's Cheating

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Everybody's Cheating"  
**

.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah ini dan membiarkannya menjadi gay? Rasanya sangat tidak adil. Aku menelan ludah sambil tetap mengaguminya. Kalau saja aku tidak tahu dia adalah gay, aku pasti akan membujuknya untuk ...

Ok.

Aku memang berotak mesum.

Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat frustasi saat ini. Maksudku, aku tinggal satu atap dengan pria yang kusukai dan lagi pria itu sudah menjadi suamiku sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ya Tuhan, mungkin aku harus jadi biarawati.

Bisa kau bayangkan? Pria yang aku cintai adalah milikku yang sah secara hukum, tapi ia tidak pernah membiarkanku memiliki hati dan tubuhnya. Yang kumiliki darinya hanyalah namanya. Sakura Uzumaki, terdengar sedikit aneh tapi paling tidak itu adalah satu-satunya bukti bahwa aku adalah miliknya.

Kadang aku merasa kalau pernikahan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah. Seharusnya pernikahan ini tidak pernah dilakukan jadi aku tidak perlu tahu kalau pria yang kusukai ternyata menyukai sesama jenis.

Saat ia kembali keluar dari ruang ganti terpaksa aku menghentikan lamunanku. Kali ini ia mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna hitam dan celana jins pudar. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyumpahinya dalam hati, 'brengsek, kenapa kamu seksi sekali?'

"Jadi apa t-shirt ini ok?" tanyanya meminta pendapatku.

Aku buru-buru menghapus liurku sebelum mencoba menjawab. Aku membuka mulutku tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Otakku tidak dapat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Aku pasti tampak seperti ikan yang megap-megap kekurangan air saat ini. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya.

Aku mendengar beberapa wanita di sekitar kami saling berbisik dan terkikik sambil melihat kea rah kami. Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Naruto dan dengan tidak sopannya mereka mulai mengambil gambar Naruto dari kejauhan menggunakan telepon genggam mereka. Naruto tampaknya tidak peduli dan sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku para fans di sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sangat cemburu.

"Gay memang punya selera fashion yang bagus ya..." kataku kesal. Aku sengaja mengeraskan suaraku dan menekankan kata 'gay' pada ucapanku tapi sepertinya para wanita itu tidak mendengarnya karena sedang sibuk terkikik dan melambai.

Naruto menatapku dengan kesal.

Aku hanya membalas tatapan kesalnya dengan cengiran. Dengan kesal ia berbalik dan kembali ke ruang ganti.

Saat suamiku itu tengah kembali ke ruang ganti aku kembali pada lamunanku. Aku sadar betapa ironisnya situasi saat ini. Aku menemani suamiku berbelanja dan membantunya memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk berkencan dengan pacarnya—yang laki-laki—malam ini.

Aku memang menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin semuanya spesial. Kau tahu, ini hari perayaan kami berdua. Sasukun telah melakukan banyak hal untukku dan aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan cara ini." Naruto berceloteh dengan nada riang sambil membayar belanjaannya.

Aku tidak begitu menyimak apa yang dikatakannya. Perhatianku tersita oleh wanita di meja kasir yang menatapnya jelas-jelas tengan tatapan tertarik. Beraninya! Padahal Naruto mengenakan cincin kawinnya dan aku berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Aku menatap sang kasir dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Aku mencibir kea rah kasir itu tapi saat Naruto menoleh ke arahku aku buru-buru memasang senyum manis di wajahku.

"Jadi," kataku saat kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan toko pakaian itu, "Apa rencanamu?"

"Hm," Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "_Candlelight dinner_ dengan iringan music lembut. Lalu kami akan bersulang minum _wine_ sambil menatap bintang. Setelah itu kami akan bercinta dengan dahsyat."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mencoba untuk menghapus bayangan itu dari benakku, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun adalah tipe laki-laki yang senang dengan hal-hal romantis semacam itu…"

Naruto tersenyum, "Aw, dia sebenarnya sangat romantis lho."

"Jadi kalian sudah memesan hotel?"

Suamiku yang tampan itu tertawa mendengarnya, kami masih berjalan berdampingan delintasi daerah pertokoan yang lumayan padat. Aku sangat menyukai suara tawanya yang renyah. Aku masih terpesona pada tawanya saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, dong! Aku kan punya rumah! Kenapa aku harus menghabiskan uang untuk memesan hotel? Kami bisa tertangkap kamera!" Lalu ia menatapku dan tampak cemas, "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku pakai rumah?"

Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau sudah begini? Senyuman Naruto adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini.

Aku pun terpaksa mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau boleh pakai rumah. Itu kan rumahmu juga..."

"AKU CINTA KAMU, ISTRIKU!" katanya nyaris berteriak.

Ia memelukku erat-erat mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar kami. Orang-orang menatapku dengan iri saat suamiku itu memelukku erat-erat dan mengangkat tubuhku dan memutarnya di udara.

Tunggu sampai orang-orang itu tahu alasannya memelukku, mereka akan berbalik mengasihaniku. Untunglah ia segera melepaskan pelukannya. Kalau dia memelukku lebih lama lagi aku cemas aku akan memerkosanya saat itu juga, di tengah jalan. Ya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku frustasi.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata itu sembarangan," gumamku sedikit sedih, apa dia tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku mendengar kata-kata itu meskipun aku tahu ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya. Ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, bohong sekalipun, itu cukup untuk membuatku menangis bahagia.

Kami melanjutkan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajahnya tampak sangat ceria.

"Oh! Victoria Secret! Ayo masuk! Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu!" katanya bersemangat saat kami melintas di depan sebuah toko. Ia menarik tanganku untuk memasuki toko dengan merk terkenal itu.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serba salah saat ia menunjukkan sepasang pakaian dalam ke arahku. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau aku memandanginya dengan sebal. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa pasang pakaian dalam dan memaksaku untuk memilih. Astaga, apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Karena ia terus memaksa aku pun mengambil salah sepasang pakaian dalam yang ditunjukkannya dan membawanya menuju ruang ganti.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin setelah memakai pakaian dalam yang dipilihkannya. Aku baru sadar, pakaian dalam yang dipilihkan suamiku itu ternyata sangat pas untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah membeli pakaian dalam semacam ini karena aku tidak yakin kapan harus memakainya, tapi aku suka dengan bra yang dipilihkannya, warnanya merah dan hitam dan modelnya membuat dadaku tampak lebih besar. Aku nyengir sendiri melihat dadaku, kalau saja suamiku itu normal dia pasti akan tertarik.

"Sayang, aku masuk ya!"

Aku buru-buru mencari pakaianku yang bertebaran di lantai dan mencoba untuk mengenakannya kembali sebelum ia masuk. Gay atau apapun, aku tetap tidak ingin dilihat dalam keadaan begini olehnya.

"Tunggu! Naru! Jangan..." Aku belum selesai berkata-kata saat Naruto membuka pintu ruang ganti. Wajahnya tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa? Kita kan suami istri!" Katanya sandai sambil memandangiku dari atas ke bawah, "Celana dalam yang kupilih sangat pantas untukmu." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tampak puas.

Aku memerah. Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa jadi kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

"Jadi, apa ada cowok yang ingin kau tunjukkan pakaian dalam ini?" tanyanya sambil nyengir, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu di matanya yang tidak tampak tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapannya itu, "Siapa?"

_Kamu_, jawabku dalam hati.

"Ya, ada kok…" jawab mulutku sok tahu.

Ia menjilat bibir atasnya dan menatapku dengan serius, menungguku menyebutkan nama seseorang. Wajah seriusnya—entah mengapa—mengingatkanku pada Gaara. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa bersalah atas kejadian malam itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antaraku dan pria berambut merah itu, tapi aku tetap saja seharusnya tidak menghabiskan malam sambil minum dan mengobrol dengan laki-laki lain di sebuah klub malam, padahal aku telah menikah secara sah dengan Naruto.

Harus kuakui, Gaara cukup tampan dan aku cukup menikmati malam itu bersamanya. Saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku waktu itu, kupikir ia akan menciumku…

"Wajahmu memerah. Sedang memikirkan hal nakal, istriku?" Goda Naruto, wajahku bertambah merah. Aku memang tengah memikikar sesuatu yang agak nakal sih.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini pada cowokku, kurasa aku sudah siap." kataku berbohong, mengharapkan reaksi darinya, walaupun hanya reaksi kecil. Tapi Naruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dia tetap tersenyum padaku. Ah, kenapa aku menikahi seorang gay?

"Aku bukan ibumu dan tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu. Aku cuma berharap kau akan mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Siapa laki-laki yang beruntung ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara." kataku kelepasan.

Aku tersadar beberapa detik kemudian saat Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. Gawat, kebohonganku berlebihan kali ini. Ini akan jadi masalah. Kalau dia sampai tahu aku berbohong…

"Namanya Gaara? Huh? Jangan buru-buru, oke? Aku dan Sasu-kun juga bisa seperti sekarang karena kami tidak buru-buru. Kami sering bertengkar, tapi kami perlahan-lahan saling menunjukkan ketertarikan kami." katanya sambil tersenyum mengenang masa-masanya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Aku muak.

* * *

"Vodka mocca-nya segelas lagi~!"

Aku mengacungkan gelasku yang sudah kosong ke arah bartender yang ada di hadapanku. Aku memejamkan mataku, tapi entah mengapa halusinasi tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berada di rumah muncul lagi dengan begitu nyatanya. Bayangan itu sangat jelas seolah aku sedang berada di sana bersama mereka.

Bayangan mereka sedang bermesraan dan bercinta mulai menyiksaku. Yang benar saja, suamiku sedang bercinta dengan pacarnya di rumah kami, sementara aku di sini—di sebuah bar—dan nyaris mabuk.

"Tuhan, ini keterlaluan..." gumamku mengadu pada Tuhan yang entah ada di mana.

Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan musik yang mereka pasang untuk mengiringi mereka berdansa dan menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

_'__Love me tender__, l__ove me sweet__, n__ever let me go._

_You have made my life complete__a__nd I love you so.__'_

Lagu bodoh itu lagi!

"Berikan aku satu botol vodka tanpa campuran, tolong segera!" jeritku setengah mabuk.

Aku dapat merasakan bartender itu menatapku dengan cemas dan bingung tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku meminum minumanku dengan terburu-buru sampai nyaris tersedak. Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar dan kelopak mataku terasa panas efek dari minuman keras yang kuminum. Sepertinya aku benar-benar mulai mabuk.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang kutemui..."

Aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengenali siapa yang sedang bicara. Aku malas berpikir atau menoleh padanya. Lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan minum. Aku masih mencoba menghapus imajinasiku tentang SasuNaru—oh kata itu terdengar indah sekaligus menjijikkan.

"Kau masih di bawah umur untuk boleh minum minuman keras kan?" kata suara itu lagi, aku mendengarnya menghela nafas dan menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih kecil seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa mereka membiarkanmu masuk?"

Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya, aku menatap pria berambut merah di hadapanku itu. Wajahnya tampak berbayang dan sulit untuk mengenalinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini kecuali bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman—yang walaupun aku tengah mabuk sekalipun tetap terlihat sangat seksi. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan memandangiku cukup lama.

"Apa kau gay?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba itu ia tertawa, "Kenapa? Apa bedanya?"

Aku tersenyum kecut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku menyukai suaranya. Aku pernah mendnegar suaranya, entah dimana tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu mabuk untuk peduli.

"Lebih bagus kalau bukan gay!" kataku bertepuk tangan sepertti anak kecil yang merasa senang, "Aku masih muda dan dipaksa menikah. Aku tidak membenci pernikahan itu karena aku mencintai suamiku, tapi dia membenciku." kataku marah aku memukul meja dengan telapak tanganku.

"Nona, kau mabuk"

"Kurasa juga begitu. Aku-hik-tidak akan mengatakan hal begini-hik- di depan orang asing -hik-kalau -hik- aku tidak mabuk-hik" Aku tertawa masih dengan diselingi cegukan, "Hik- kau sama dengannya…"

"Sama?" tanyanya bingung tapi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Gay! Homoseksual, faggot, dan lain-lain… Spesies yang menyukai sesama jenis! Membuat semua wanita di dunia ini mulai stres! Apa kalian tidak sadar Tuhan -hik- menciptakan Adam dan Eva, bukan Adam dan Tommy? -hik- Menyedihkan..."

Dia tetap diam sementara aku terus bicara.

"Suamiku..." Aku mulai tertawa lagi, "…membawa cowoknya ke rumah. Aku tidak bisa bersaing dengannya! Bagaimana aku bisa bersaing dengan seseorang yang memiliki penis? Suamiku meyukai penis~"

Bunuh aku.

Kenapa mulutku mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?

"Kau mau operasi kelamin?" tanya pria itu datar tapi dari nadanya ia terdengar terhibur, "Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya? Menyerah saja! Ada banyak ikan di laut."

Aku tertawa mendengar kata-katanya. _banyak ikan di laut?_ Apa dia diajari Ino?

"Kalau bisa segampang itu melupakannya aku akan senang."

Kepalaku pusing dan semuanya terasa berputar di sekelilingku. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah sepasang tangan memelukku dan mulai membopongku. 

* * *

Sinar matahari memenuhi kamar, menerobos masuk menembus sela-sela tirai. Mataku terasa silau dan aku berbalik untuk menghindari sinar matahari, kepalaku sakit dan aku masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Sesuatu—atau seseorang?—yang berbagi bantal denganku menarikku ke arahnya sambil menggumam kecil. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam masih sambil memejamkan mataku, tercium bau pinus yang segar. Aku merasa senang dengan bau itu dan tersenyum. Aku merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu dan kembali tertidur.

Jauh di dalam otakku aku merasa bahwa aku harus bangun dan cuci muka tapi bantalku terlalu nyaman untuk dipeluk dan kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk berkoordinasi dengan anggota tubuhku yang lainnya. Sampai kemudian suara dering yang sangat keras memaksaku untuk bangun. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut dan aku merasa sangat pusing.

"Mengerikan..." Gumamku perlahan sambil memijit kepalaku yang sakit sekali. Aku mencoba untuk bangun dan mengambil aspirin untuk meredakan sakit kepalaku, tapi tangan yang memeluk pinggangku menghalangiku untuk beranjak bangun.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menghalangiku untuk bangun. Aku langsung membeku seketika. Mataku memebelelak ngeri dan seketika aku seratus persen terbangun dari tidurku.

Ada dua hal yang segera kusadari dalam kondisi _hang over_ saat itu..

Pertama ruangan dipenuhi bau sake.

Kedua, ada pria berbaring di tempat tidurku—tepat di belakangku—dengan telanjang dada, entah bagaiaman dengan bagian bawahnya yang tetrutup selimut, aku tidak berani mengeceknya.

Seperti ada seseorang yang menendang dadaku keras-keras dengan gaya taebo. Pria berambut merah itu tertidur lelap. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang setengah terbenam di bantal yang kini dipeluknya. Aku bersyukur aku masih berpakaian lengkap meskipun pakaianku kini kusut.

Perlahan aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggangku dan mengendap-endap meninggalkan tempat tidur. Aku tidak berani menoleh karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku menyentuh kenop pintu dan tersenyum puas dengan usaha pelarianku.

"Wah, wah," suara yang kini sudah sangat kukenal menghentikan gerakanku."Coba lihat apa yang terjadi di sini..."

Aku merasa malu. Aku baru saja akan beralasan untuk menanyakan arah ke kamar mandi ketika dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semalam? Kau cukup liar di tempat tidur..."

"Enak saja!" Kataku mencoba membela harga diriku, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan aku melihat senyumnya, senyum yang sudah kukenal, sejak semalam, aku baru sadar siapa pria berambut merah itu, "Kau!"

"Dunia ini sempit ya, tuan putri?" 

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry telat, aku harus ke luar kota lebih lama dari dugaanku dan sedikit sibuk… Makasih sudah sabar nunggu :D Aku tahu banyak yang cemas tentang akhir cerita ini, tapi aku nggak bisa bilang banyak selain cerita ini sudah selesai dan plotnya nggak bisa diganggu gugat, jadi maaf saran pairingnya nggak bisa kepakai (kecuali emang kebetulan sesuai dengan plotku.) :)**

**Recchinon.**


	6. Chapter 5 It's Just Like What You See

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**C****hapter 5**

**It's Just Like What You See, Do You Like What You See?**

Harus kuakui, mobil yang kunaiki ini sangat nyaman. Dan mewah, tentu saja. Mobil buatan Eropa dengan kemudi di sebelah kiri. Aku yakin sekali, harga mobil ini pasti sangat mahal. Bahkan mobil milik Naruto pun tidak semahal mobil ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau penghasilan seorang host cukup untuk membeli mobil semewah ini..." gumamku sambil memandang ke luar jendela, mengamati jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai.

Gaara tertawa singkat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya hingga rambut merahnya yang kali ini dibiarkan jatuh tanpa ditata menggunakan _hair gel_ bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Aku melirik melalui sudut mataku, "Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku ini adalah seorang host?"

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Memangnya kau bukan host?"

"Apa hanya karena kau menemuiku sekali di sebuah host club kau langsung percaya kalau aku adalah seorang host?" Katanya mengejekku. Ia menatapku sekilas sambil nyengir, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS TAHU SIAPA KAMU?" kataku kesal.

"Kau tidak mau tahu?" godanya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Aku mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku dengan kesal.

"Kau seharusnya peduli setelah yang terjadi semalam."

Aku meledak marah mendengar kata-katanya itu. Berani-beraninya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi tapi aku yakin, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu di antara kami berdua semalam itu semua merupakan salahnya.

Aku hampir menerkam dan mencekiknya, sayangnya sabuk pengamanku menghalangiku melakukannya.

"KAU TADI BILANG TIDAK ADA YANG TERJADI SEMALAM?" raungku kesal.

"Seingatku sih tidak ada..."

Ia tertawa lagi sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Dari samping wajahnya kelihatan tampan namun senyumnya begitu menyebalkan. Aku ingin menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahnya entah bagaimana caranya.

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku tidak takin kalau idenya untuk mengantarkanku pulang ini adalah ide yang baik atau tidak. _Kalau __Naruto__ sampai melihatnya..._ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Enggan membayangkan kemarahan Naruto. Naruto tidak akan cemburu, tapi jelas dia akan marah. Kalau dia sampai melaporkanku pada kakek dan orangtuaku, aku bisa habis... Kalau kakekku sampai tahu aku yakin aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja." Kataku saat kami berbelok beberapa blok sebelum rumahku, "Aku bisa jalan kaki dari sini." Sebenarnya jaraknya masih cukup jauh untuk ditempuh dengan jalan kaki tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan kemarahan Naruto kalau ia melihatku pulang pagi diantarkan seorang pria tidak dikenal.

"Tidak, aku akan bertanggung jawab mengantarmu sampai rumah." katanya bersikeras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Kepalamu masih sakit akibat mabuk semalam kan?"

Aku mendesah pasrah, "Aku tidak apa-apa , Tuan..."

"Panggil aku "Gaara", tuan putri..."

"Tuan," kataku bersikeras, "aku tidak ingin suamiku melihatmu mengantarkanku pulang."

"Padahal semalam kau berkali-kali mendesah memanggil namaku," kata Gaara sambil memasang wajah seolah terluka karena aku tidak mau memanggil namanya.

Wajahku memanas, gabungan antara malu dan marah.

"Itu karena aku mabuk! Lagi pula tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita semalam!" Kataku menegaskan, "Aku tahu alasanmu mengantarkanku pulang hanya agar kau bisa melihat suamiku yang gay itu dan pacarnya! Katakan yang sebenarnya, kau ingin melihat mereka kan?"

Ia tertawa, "Yah, aku selalu tertarik dengan segala bentuk pelencengan seksual..."

"HENTAI!" jeritku, "Satu-satunya yang melenceng adalah otakmu, Tuan," Tawa Gaara semakin keras, "dan lagipula bagaimana kalau dia melaporkanku pada orang tuaku?"

Gaara berhenti tertawa, ia tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arahku, "Kau takut ya pada orang tuamu?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Lumayan..."

Ia hanya mengangguk.

Aku menatapnya, "Memangnya kau tidak takut?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya mereka yang takut padaku."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Memang." Ia tertawa lagi.

Suara tawanya terdengar merdu. Aku harus mengakui, meskipun sedikit aneh, pria yang duduk di balik kemudi ini memiliki suara yang indah. Suaranya dalam dan sedikit serak. Wajahnya juga lumayan. Dengan stylenya yang seperti itu dan tato di dahinya, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Meskipun tadinya kupikir ia seusia dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, entah mengapa ia tampak lebih dewasa. Caranya berbicara dan tatapannya membuatku berpikir bahwa ia pasti bukanlah ornag biasa. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa penasaran pada pemuda ini.

"Tadi kau bilang kau bukan seorang host kan? Lalu apa pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Ia mampu membeli mobil semahal ini dan dari penampilannya ia tidak tampak seperti seorang pekerja kantoran. Apapun pekerjaannya, itu pasti merupakan pekerjaan yang dapat menghasilkan banyak uang.

Jangan-jangan ia seorang kriminal?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ketakutan. Kalau ia benar seorang kriminal bagaimana? Aku mulai panik. Mungkin saja dia tahu siapa suami dan kakekku sehingga berniat menculikku. Ah, tapi ia kelihatan terlalu kaya untuk menculik seseorang seperti aku. Atau mungkin ia berniat menjualku? Aku masih perawan, meskipun aku tidak terlalu cantik, aku pasti laku dijual dengan harga lumayan tinggi.

Tunggu dulu… Dia kan seharusnya tidak tahu kalau aku masih perawan? Lagipula ini benar-benar jalan menuju rumahku. Ia tidak membawaku ke daerah yang tidak aku kenal. Mungkin ia sebenarnya bukan orang jahat…

Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Gaara menyeringai lebar, "Penasaran?"

Harus kuakui seringainya cukup seksi. Wajahnya memang tidak setampan Naruto tapi aku harus mengakui kalau ia cukup tampan dan tubuhnya pun lumayan. Seandainya terjadi sesuatu di antara kami semalam, mungkin aku seharusnya bersyukur karena dapat melakukannya dengan orang setampan ini.

Aku menatap lehernya yang putih dan panjang. Entah berapa wanita yang pernah mencium lehernya itu…

"Mesum..." gumam Gara lagi-lagi seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Berisik!"

Wajahku berubah merah dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalanan yang tengah kami lalui untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku. Ia akan semakin memperolokku kalau ia melihat betapa merahnya wajahku saat ini.

Aku tersadar kalau kami sudah dekat dengan rumahku. Bahkan dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat ada mobil yang parkir di depan rumahku, perutku langsung bergolak mual karenanya. Aku tidak suka ini. BMW Z4 keluaran tahun lalu warna silver itu milik Kakashi, manager Naruto. Aku tidak ingin Naruto memarahiku di depan managernya. Lagipula mungkin saja Sasuke ada di sana. Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus dimarahi di depan pacarnya itu.

Walaupun ini memang salahku. Istri mana yang pulang pagi setelah pingsan karena mabuk semalaman dan diantarkan oleh pria tidak dikenal—yang kebetulan juga semalaman tidur bersamanya.

"Kau mau aku berputar arah dan membawamu pergi?" tanya Gaara sambil mencoba membaca ekspresiku tapi aku tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat membayangkan betapa marahnya Naruto kali ini. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyalahkan dia kalau sampai itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi aku tetap saja merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang telah kulakukan.

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari mobil Kakashi.

Baru saja aku akan keluar dari mobil, aku melihat Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara dan Rock Lee. Aku mengutuk kesialanku hari ini. Tampaknya seluruh anggota band Naruto sedang berkumpul di rumahku, dan yang lebih gawat lagi mereka segera menyadari keberadaanku.

Wajah Kakashi yang separuhnya ditutupi masker tampak lega melihatku, Rock Lee melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria sementara Deidara dan Sasori berdiri di sebelahnya dan menggelengkan kepala mereka, Sasuke tidak berekspresi seperti biasa dan Naruto...

…seperti yang kuduga dia tampak marah.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU?" raungnya marah saat aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak tahu haarus berkata apa. Wajah Naruto tampak menyeramkan, kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat. Kepalaku terasa sakit mendengarnya berteriak padaku. Aku masih sedikit pusing akibat mabuk semalam dan suara teriakan Naruto hanya membuatnya lebih parah. Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum serba salah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi suamiku itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah ini.

Aku mengangguk sopan pada yang lainnya sebelum berpaling pada Naruto yang sedang menatapku dengan galak. Demi Tuhan… Apa dia memang harus memarahiku di depan teman-temannya?

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menggigit bibir bawahku.

…dan di depan pacarnya?

"Maaf," Aku mencoba memasang wajah bersalah agar ia merasa kasihan padaku, meskipun aku tahu benar bahwa itu hanya akan sia-sia, "aku menginap di rumah teman..."

"Kau kan bisa telepon dulu semalam!"

"Maaf... Aku lupa..."

Kenapa dia harus peduli aku berada di mana semalam? Bukankah dia harusnya senang dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya? Aku merasa sedikit kesal tapi aku menahan diriku. Aku tahu bagaimanapun aku tetap bersalah dalam hal ini, ditambah lagi Naruto tidak akan mendengarkan protesku saat ini.

"Menginap dimana?"

"Ino-"

"JANGAN BOHONG! INO-CHAN PANIK SAAT AKU MENELPONNYA MENGATAKAN KAU MENGHILANG TANPA JEJAK!"

Aku hampir menangis.

Kenapa dia harus berteriak? Semua yang terjadi semalam kan berawal karena aku ingin memberikan ruang padanya untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus semarah itu padaku.

"Oi... Oi.. Naruto..." gumam Rock Lee berusaha membantu, "Jangan terlalu galak.. Kau membuat Sakura-chan ketakutan…"

"DIAM! INI URUSANKU DAN ISTRIKU!"

Rock Lee pun terdiam dan menatapku dengan tatapan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membatu. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. Aku berjengit saat Naruto mendekat dan menunduk untuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku dan mengendusku.

"Bau sake..." gumamnya, lalu ia melotot ke arahku, "KAU MINUM SAKE?"

Tuhanku... kenapa dia harus berteriak seperti itu?

"DIMANA KAU SEMALAM?" teriak Naruto frustasi, aku sedikit cemas kalau saat ini semua tetangga tengah menjulurkan kepala mereka melalui jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, "LALU MOBIL SIAPA ITU?"

"Mobil Gaara..."

"Gaara siapa?"

Aku menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokanku, kebiasaan yang selalu kulakukan setiap kali aku berbohong. Naruto menatapku tajam tapi aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong sambil menatap mata seseorang.

"Pacarku..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sabar ya, sedikit spoiler dari saya:

Shikamaru akan muncul lagi di beberapa chapter berikutnyaChapter berikutnya akan membuka 'sedikit rahasia'Cerita ini Naru-Saku, soal GaaraSaku/ShikaSaku yang tersirat, itu cuma bagian dari plot. Kalau kalian jeli kalian bisa menelaah perasaan dari tiap karakter di cerita iniTidak akan ada yang mati (lho?)

Saya sedang sakit waktu menulis chapter sebelumnya… Buat yang BBMan atau follow twitter atau teman saya di FB mungkin tahu kalau chapter sebelumnya ditulis setelah saya menempuh perjalanan 14 jam dengan kereta… Badan pegal dan kondisi sedang nggak fit, jadinya jatuh sakit deh… T.T

Makasih untuk reviewnya ya… Belum bisa balas sekarang, segera akan saya balas…

Oh ya soal typo, itu soalnya word processor saya yang suka seenaknya merubah beberapa kata seenaknya, merubah ejaan dan pemenggalan kata… X( Terus ada juga alasan karena saya… emmm malas? Oh ok, itu memalukan. Hahahah. ^^b

Buat yang sudah add BBM, FB, atau twitter, kalau bisa perkenalkan diri kalian ya supaya saya tahu siapa kalian.

Cherios!

**Recchinon**


	7. Chapter 6 Something We Call 'Jealousy'

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER 6 **

**"It's Something We Call 'Jealousy'"**

Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan perubahan mood Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi dia tampak sangat marah seolah-olah mau menelanku hidup-hidup, tapi sekarang dengan cerianya ia memasak makan siang untuk kami semua. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak sebegitu senangnya hanya karena kebodohan yang telah kulakukan.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di atas meja dengan kesal sambil mengawasi sosoknya yang tampak begitu ceria. Aku meregangkan tanganku dan meraih jeruk yang ada di atas meja dan melampiaskan kekesalanku pada buah malang yang tidak bersalah itu.

Aku duduk di depan meja makan sambil mengupas jeruk sementara Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku sedang memasak makan siang untuk kami semua sambil bersiul. Deidara duduk di depanku sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya, di sebelahnya duduk Sasori yang tampak bosan. Mata kedua pemuda itu terfokus pada layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara bincang-bincang dengan bintang tamu seorang pemain kabuki. Kakashi duduk di ujung lain meja sambil membaca majalah yang memuat wawancara dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Sasuke tidak ada di sini, ia harus kembali untuk syuting drama terbarunya, dan itu sedikit membantuku karena aku tidak pernah tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

Rock Lee menoleh ke arahku, ia sedang duduk di sofa di depan televisi, "Sakura-chan, tolong lemparkan jeruk untukku dong!"

Aku melempar sebuah jeruk ke arahnya dan dia menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

Ia nyengir ke arahku dan melambaikan jeruknya padaku, "Terima kasih!"

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tidak akan duduk di sofa itu." kataku sambil melanjutkan mengupas jerukku dan mengumpulkan kulitnya jadi satu dengan cara menumpuknya menyerupai semacam menara kulit jeruk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rock Lee sambil mulai mengupas jeruknya.

"Itu adalah sofa favorit tempat Naruto dan Sasuke-kun bercinta..." kataku datar sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa yang didudukinya dengan telunjukku.

Deidara tersedak jus jeruknya sementara Rock Lee segera melompat dari sofa itu dengan wajah pucat bercampur jijik. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi dan reaksi keduanya. Kakashi mendengus dan tertawa. Sasori menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah televisi. Aku tahu bahwa mereka semua sudah sangat tahu bahwa Naruto adalah gay dan berpacaran dengan Sasuke tapi tampaknya fakta bahwa ia bercinta dengan sesama jenis—yang kebetulan juga adalah teman satu band mereka—tetap membuat mereka sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ew!" kata Rock Lee sambil mengerutkan hidungnya. Ia terang-terangan memasang ekspresi jijik. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Kau tidak tanya..." kataku nyengir, sedikit terhibur dengan reaksinya.

"Dimana lagi mereka biasa bercinta?" tanya Deidara sambil berjengit dan siap-siap berdiri kalau-kalau tempatnya duduk saat ini merupakan salah satu tempat favorit pasangan homoseksual itu untuk bercinta.

"Sudahlah! Jangan berlebihan begitu!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai, ia meletakkan penggorengan anti gores berisi saus daging yang baru matang di atas alas anti panas yang ada di meja. "Kalian tidak akan kena AIDS hanya karena itu..."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menyeringai ke arahku. Ia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut saat melewatiku untuk mengambil semangkuk penuh pasta.

"Bodoh.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum dengan suara perlahan yang hanya dapat kudengar seorang diri.

Wajahku memerah. Aku tahu mengapa ia mengataiku bodoh. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku memang bodoh.

Rock Lee menarik kursi di sebelahku tepat saat Naruto kembali dengan mangkuk berisi pasta untuk kami semua. Aroma saus daging yang dibuatnya tiba-tiba saja membuatku sangat lapar. Aku teringat bahwa sejak semalam aku sama sekali belum makan, dan masakan Naruto selalu lezat dan membuatku lapar.

Aku mengambil pasta dari mangkuk dan lalu menyiramkan saus daging ke atasnya. Sasori menaburkan banyak-banyak keju ke atas pastanya tanpa berkata apa-apa sementara Kakashi tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan lain yang harus diselesaikan. Seperti biasanya ia menolak untuk melepaskan masker yang dikenakannya.

"Istriku, kau mau tambah peterseli?"

Aku mendelik tidak percaya ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum manis. _'Istriku'_? Aku menatapnya dengan sebal sementara dia sibuk menaburkan peterseli ke atas pastaku sambil bersenandung. Aku mendecakkan lidahku tidak sabaran. Naruto kelihatan senang sekali dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

* * *

"DIMANA KAU SEMALAM?" teriaknya frustasi, "LALU MOBIL SIAPA ITU?"

"Mobil Gaara..."

"SIAPA GAARA?"

Aku menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokanku, "Pacarku..."

Wajah Naruto berubah semakin merah. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah mobil Gaara dengan tangan terkepal. Menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja kuperbuat, aku segera mengejarnya dan mencoba menghentikannya. Rock Lee juga berusaha mencegahnya sementara yang lainnya hanya berdiri di tempat masing-masing sambil menggelengkan kepala, seperti mereka tahu tidak ada gunanya mencegah seseorang seperti Naruto.

Saat Naruto sampai di depan mobilnya, tepat saat itu juga dengan santainya Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-san"

Wajah Naruto berubah kaget saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dahinya lalu berkerut namun ia tidak lagi tampak marah. Aku menatap mereka bergantian dengan wajah bingung bercampur penasaran. Bahkan yang lainnya yang berdiri di kejauhan pun tampak kaget saat melihat sosok Gaara.

Mereka sudah saling kenal?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Gaara…" gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk membalas salam Gaara.  
Gaara tersenyum, "Semalam aku pergi ke sebuah bar dan melihat seorang gadis mabuk, tidak kusangka itu istrimu... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi mabuk, jadi aku membawanya pergi dan menunggunya sadar untuk mengantarnya pulang."

Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah Gaara, "Terima kasih sudah menolong istriku."

Gaara hanya tertawa, "Aku tahu ia sudah menikah tapi aku tidak menyangka dia adalah istrimu.."

Aku menatap Gaara dengan bingung, "Kalian saling kenal?"  
Gaara mengangguk dan tampak terhibur dengan ekspresi kebingunganku, "Tentu saja... Siapa yang tidak kenal Uzumaki Naruto dari grup The Ninjas?" Aku dapat melihat wajah Naruto memerah, "Kami juga pernah kerja bersama meskipun baru kali ini berbicara secara langsung..."

"Kerja bersama?"

Gaara mengangguk lagi, ia melirik jam tangannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus menjemput Kanata..."  
"Kanata?"  
"Anak laki-lakiku, umurnya tiga tahun, manis sekali." Gaara tertawa.  
Aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Anak laki-laki? Ia sudah menikah? Aku menatap mobil Gaara yang melaju pergi. Wajahku memerah, sekarang Naruto pasti tahu kalau kau berbohong padanya soal pacar itu...

"Jadi itu pacarmu?" Gumam Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahku, aku enggan menatapnya, "Aneh, kenapa kau sepertinya kaget kalau dia sudah menikah? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Bodoh." Anehnya, Naruto tidak terdengar marah, "Lain kali cari alasan yang lebih pintar!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutku. Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, aku melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum lebar.

* * *

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi sepertinya Naruto tidak lagi mempersoalkan soal aku yang semalaman tidak pulang. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba jadi begitu ceria setelah tahu tentang kebohongan dan kebodohanku. Dasar orang aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kataku sambil menelan pastaku. "Tadi Gaara bilang kalian pernah kerja bersama kan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Kami pernah sama-sama tampil di _music station_..."

"Dia penyanyi?"

Naruto nyaris tersedak, "KAU TIDAK TAHU?"

Aku menggeleng.

"SoD."

"Huh?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya sementara Rock Lee tertawa melihatku yang tampak masih tidak mengerti.

"Sand of Destruction." Kata Deidara singkat.

SoD atau Sand of Destruction, tentu saja aku pernah dengar. SoD adalah band rock yang cukup terkenal. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah senior Naruto di dunia permusikan. Bahkan dari yang kudengar mereka sudah menjual album mereka di luar negeri. Tapi apa hubungannya SoD dengan Gaara?

Naruto pun menghela napas menyadari bahwa aku masih belum juga menyadarinya, "Gaara adalah vokalis sekaligus leader SoD."  
"EH?"  
Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah dan suaranya.

Pantas saja ia tertawa saat aku menyangkanya seorang host.

Pantas saja ia bisa membeli mobil sekeren itu.

Melihat ekspresiku yang seperti orang tolol, Naruto tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawanya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mendelik padanya tapi ia tidak menghentikan tawanya.

_'M__ana aku tahu kalau Gaara ternyata adalah Gaara yang itu! __S__elama ini aku hanya mendengarkan lagu-lagumu tahu!__'_ Protesku dalam hati.

"Tapi aku senang." Katanya sambil tersenyum riang.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena kau ternyata bohong, sayangku..."  
"Soal apa?"  
"Bahwa kau punya pacar."  
Wajahku semakin merah sementara untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dasar bodoh! Ia tidak tahu yang baru saja dikatakannya. Aku tahu bahwa ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa saat mengatakannya, tapi aku kan jadi berharap!  
"Ehem." Rock Lee memaksakan diri untuk batuk, "Kami juga ada di sini lho."  
Aku menangkat wajahku. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau saat itu yang lainnya juga ada bersama kami. Wajahku semakin merah.

* * *

Aku meletakkan dua kaleng teh hijau bubuk ke dalam keranjang belanjaanku bersama dengan belanjaanku yang lainnya. Sore ini aku berbelanja ke _convenience store_ di dekat rumahku. Naruto dan ketiga temannya sudah berangkat untuk syuting acara tv. Malam ini sepertinya aku akan makan malam sendirian. Aku menghela napas, Sasuke juga tidak akan pulang malam ini, jadi aku akan benar-benar sendirian. Bukannya aku tidak suka sendirian, tapi...  
Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan belanjaanku saat merasakan tepukan di pundakku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat wajah tetanggaku yang sedang tersenyum lebar.  
"Ah, Tsunade-san..." gumamku, "Kau membuatku kaget..."  
Tsunade mengangguk, "Uzumaki-san, apa anda baik-baik saja? Tadi pagi aku mendengar anda dan suami anda bertengkar. Bukannya aku sengaja menguping, tapi suara suami anda terdengar sampai ke kamarku, padahal aku sedang melakukan yoga..."  
Aku mendengus kesal. Aku sudah tahu. Harusnya Naruto tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu tadi pagi!  
"Apa karena pemotretan itu?"  
Aku berjengit mendengarnya, "Pemotretan?"  
Tsunade menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Ya ampun, jangan-jangan anda belum tahu?"  
Aku menggeleng tidak sabaran. Ada apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan wanita ini dan dari caranya berbicara aku mendapat firasat bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk kudengar.

"Tahu soal apa?" Tanyaku semakin penasaran."

Tsunade menatapku dengan ekspresi kasihan, "Yang kudengar sih... Naruto Uzumaki-san akan tampil di majalah An An episode mendatang..."

Kaleng teh hijauku jatuh bersama keranjang belanjaanku.

Sial.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Saya nggak tahu mau menulis apa jadi saya putuskan untuk menulis sedikit penjelasan tentang beberapa hal yang saya sebutkan di chapter ini.

**Music Station **adalah nama salah satu acara TV di Jepang tempat dimana para penyanyi memperkenalkan lagu-lagu baru mereka. Setiap episodenya beberapa penyanyi dan grup band akan datang untuk bernyanyi. Sebenarnya seharusnya hanya musik pop saja yang tampil tapi di sini, ceritanya meskipun beraliran rock, SoD pun boleh tampil.

**SoD/Sand of Destruction **adalah grup fiksi buatan saya yang namanya diambil dari game NDS yang sedang saya mainkan saat ini. Hahah, kalau disingkat dibaca SoD (sod) yang dalam bahasa Inggris berarti sama dengan "fuck", biasa digunakan orang-orang Inggris/Irlandia. Grup ini (kemungkinan besar) nggak akan muncul lagi di fanfic ini tapi saya cukup memikirkan detail grup ini… Hmm, imagenya mungkin seperti Laruku.

**An An **(dalam bahasa Jepang dibaca Ang Ang). Majalah ini benar-benar ada. Majalah yang ditujukan untuk pembaca wanita dewasa dengan topik-topik dewasa. Artikel utamanya akan memuat gambar sang model (yang biasanya merupakan artis terkenal) dengan tubuh telanjang, kadang-kadang sang model (terutama model pria) akan berpasangan dengan model lawan jenisnya yang juga telanjang dan berpose erotik. Majalah ini bisa dibilang semacam majalah 'playboy' tapi untuk wanita. Untuk dapat menjadi model di majalah ini tidak mudah karena ini adalah majalah ekslusif. (Saya punya beberapa jilid majalah ini hahaha) Meskipun telanjang dan sedikit erotis, foto-foto di majalah ini bernilai seni sangat tinggi (saya akui itu). Satu lagi, An-An (ang ang) diberi nama seperti itu karena "An" dalam bahasa jepang dapat berarti suara desahan erotis (di bahasa Indonesia sering ditulis 'Ah')

Okay, saya harap sedikit informasi yang saya berikan berguna (lol).

**Recchinon **


	8. Chapter 7 The Name of This Feeling

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**"What's the Name of This Feeling?"**

****(Naruto)****

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan memohon. Ia memasang wajah memelas yang akan mampu melumerkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, kecuali mungkin sahabatnya yang berusia beberapa tahun di atasnya itu. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar sahabatnya itu jatuh kasihan padanya.

"Percuma saja, Naruto. Meskipun kau memohon bagaimanapun, tapi hari ini Temari akan menginap di tempatku, kau tidak bisa menginap di tempatku malam ini," Itachi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan setengah putus asa. "Kau kan punya rumah, kenapa tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tadinya pun sudah berantakan itu dengan sedikit frustasi, "Sasuke sedang ke Okinawa untuk urusan pekerjaan! Aku tidak mau berduaan saja di rumah dengan _gadis_ itu!"

"Gadis itu?" Itachi menyadari cara Naruto memanggil istrinya yang tidak biasanya itu. Sekarang semua menjadi jelas untuknya, ia paham sekarang mengapa Naruto ngotot ingin menginap di tempatnya malam itu. Apartemen Itachi di Tokyo saat ini sebelumnya adalah apartemen Naruto, tapi setelah Naruto menikah dan membeli sebuah rumah, Itachi yang menempati apartemen itu. Meskipun demikian bukan berarti Naruto bisa seenaknya tiba-tiba minta menginap di apartemen itu padahal Itachi sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya untuk menghabiskan malam berdua di kamarnya malam itu. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan istri tercinta ya, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil cemberut. Ia menuangkan sebotol tequila ke gelasnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Ia tidak menyangkal gelar "istri tercinta" yang diselipkan Itachi. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya saat menatap Naruto. Naruto tidak mungkin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kondisi seperti ini bisa-bisa nanti dia menabrak seseorang atau ditilang dan akhirnya dihukum tidak boleh mengemudi selama enam bulan oleh Jiraiya-san.

"Kau tampak sangat kacau hari ini," kata Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit cemas pada temannya itu. "Biasanya kau selalu memperhatikan tubuhmu. Kau tahu kan alkohol itu tidak bagus untuk kulit? Bisa-bisa nanti kulit wajahmu berbintik-bintik lho kalau terlalu banyak minum."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, tapi ia tidak menjawab apa-apa malah meneguk tequilanya lagi, kali ini tidak repot-repot menuangkannya ke gelas terlebih dulu melainkan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya.

"Naruto, kau butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu," kata Itachi memutuskan.

"Kau mau melakukan seks denganku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Wajah Itachi berubah merah, ia memukul belakang kepala Naruto keras-keras sambil berteriak, "BODOH!" sampai beberapa pengunjung dan host lainnya menoleh ke arah meja mereka. Itachi menatap Naruto dengan marah sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya nyengir melihat ekspresi kakak kekasihnya itu. Pukulan Itachi sebenarnya cukup keras tapi tampaknya alkohol membuatnya tidak merasa sakit meskipun mungkin sebenarnya bagian tengkorak belakangnya retak karena pukulan itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku tahu kita kan sama-sama uke..."

Wajah Itachi semakin merah, tidak jelas karena malu atau karena marah. Ia melempar tatapan tajam memperingatkan ke arah Naruto, "Enak saja! Aku punya Temari dan kami saling mencintai!"

Naruto mendesah seksi, ia meneguk tegukan terakhir tequilanya. Ia bergumam sambil menatap botol tequilanya yang kini telah kosong, "Hah... Apanya yang cinta?"

Itachi menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu. Ia tampak sangat mencemaskan Naruto meskipun yang bersangkutan sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli pada kondisinya. "Kau sudah terlalu mabuk."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Mata birunya balas menatap Itachi, tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk mentertawakan temannya itu, ia lebih mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku mabuk."

Tiba-tiba saja ia lalu melompat dan memeluk Itachi dengan ceria, membuat Itachi terlonjak kaget.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini, Naruto!"

"Aku sayang kamu!"

"Hei! cepat lepaskan aku! Baka! Semua orang melihat kita!"

"Aku sayang kamu..." Ulang Naruto sambil mencoba mencium Itachi. Ia memajukan bibirnya dean mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah pemuda yang tampak sangat panik itu.

Itachi berusaha keras menahan Naruto dengan tangannya. Ia tidak mau dicium sahabatnya yang tengah mabuk berat itu. Paling tidak, tidak di depan banyak orang seperti ini, "HENTIKAN NARUTO!"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah, kali ini ia memeluk leher Itachi erat-erat. Itachi tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya meskipun ia mencoba sekuat tenaga. Tenaga Naruto saat mabuk sangat mengejutkan. Ia pun hanya pasrah sementara pemuda mabuk itu tersenyum senang dengan wajah merah karena pengaruh alkohol.

Itachi berjengit saat ia mendengar Naruto membisikkan satu nama di telinganya.

Itachi tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bodoh."

Akhirnya Naruto mau juga melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Itachi setelah ia menyadari sahabatnya itu mulai megap-megap kehabisan nafas karena ia memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang!" kata Itachi setelah berhasil bernafas kembali.

Pemuda berwajah cukup tampan itu melihat jam tangannya. Ia sudah telat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikannya dengan Temari. Mengingat sifat pacarnya itu, Itachi yakin kalau Temari akan marah dan mungkin memukulinya dengan gagang sapu kalau ia sampai terlambat. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk begitu saja.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dalam keadaan mabuk kalau ia membiarkannya sendirian. Bisa-bisa dia menelpon wartawan dan membeberkan bahwa dirinya sesungguhnya adalah seorang gay. Itachi bergidik membayangkannya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto membuat skandal dan berakhir seperti dirinya—kehilangan pekerjaan dan menjadi seorang host di sebuah _night club_.

Di tengah kebingungannya itu ia merasakan kalau seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Itachi menoleh untuk melihat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam dan topi bertuliskan Lakers dan juga kaca mata hitam. Pemuda itu nyengir santai ke arahnya sementara Itachi menatapnya sambil ternganga tidak percaya.

"Kau..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, meskipun sebagian wajahnya ditutupi kacamata hitam, tampak gurat-gurat ketampanan di wajahnya, "Biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya pulang." 

* * *

(Sakura)

"Sudah kubilang, Naruto nggak ada di rumah!"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menunggu!"

Aku dan Sasori saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Di antara anggota band suamiku itu, aku paling tidak suka pada Sasori. Dia lebih tua dariku tapi sikapnya kadang bisa jadi kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kalau tidak sayang dengan wajah tampannya sudah kucekik dia sejak tadi. Pemuda berambut merah ini tidak banyak bicara tapi sekalinya bicara, ia akan jadi seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Di kehidupan sebelumnya mungkin aku dan dia adalah musuh bebuyutan.

Aku sudah mengatakan padanya berkali-kali kalau aku tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan pulang dan bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan pulang sama sekali hari ini. Tapi dengan keras kepalanya ia tetap mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu.

"Dengar, ini sudah larut malam dan kau, laki-laki, berada di rumah seorang wanita yang telah bersuami di saat suaminya tidak ada di rumah. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang?" kataku mencoba untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku sangat menginginkan ia segera angkat kaki dari rumahku.

"Tenang aja deh, aku nggak bakal macam-macam padamu! Aku nggak suka sama cewek perawan."

Aku terkejut. Wajahku segera berubah warna dan tanganku terkepa kesal. Dasar cowok iblis!

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku masih perawan?"

"Naruto yang bilang," kata Sasori dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Dia nggak pernah menyentuhmu kan?"

Aku menggeram seperti anjing yang berhadapan dengan musuhnya. Dalam hati aku juga sangat marah pada suamiku yang gay dan tidak berperasaan itu, kenapa dia harus membawa masalah rumah tangga kami ke tempat kerjanya? Kenapa ia harus bercerita pada teman-temannya—dan terutama pada Sasori!

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Tapi si bodoh itu malah nyengir senang melihatku marah. Biasanya ia bersikap sedikit dingin tapi ada saat-saat dimana ia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang menyebalkan. Aku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya untuk menghapus seringai menyebalkannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto tidak akan berminat dengan anak kecil seperti kamu!" lalu seperti itu kurang menyebalkan, ia menambahkan, "Oh, dan terutama karena kamu pe-rem-pu-an"

"Sasori-kun, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, ini sudah malam. Mungkin Sakura ingin istirahat. Kita temui Naruto besok saja," kata Rock Lee penuh pengertian sambil menatapku dengan sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf kami sudah mengganggu malam-malam begini."

"Tidak," kata Sasori sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan duduk di sofa yang ada di depan televisi. Aku yakin aku sudah punya lebih dari cukup alasan untuk membunuhnya sekarang juga tapi aku masih mencoba bersabar. "Aku mau menunggu Naruto."

Aku merasa kesal tapi aku tahu tidak ada gunanya tetap ngotot karena bagaimana pun Sasori akan tetap bertahan di sini. Aku pun menyerah, menarik kursi di depan meja makan dan duduk dengan kesal. Aku menoleh ke arah Rock Lee yang masih berdiri dnegan canggung dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya serba salah dan merasa tidak enak akan sikap Sasori.

"Rock Lee-kun, kau boleh duduk di mana saja..."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih..." Pemuda beralis tebal dan bermata bulat itu mengacungkan jempolnya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar, "Jangan cemaskan aku."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sebentara Rock Lee berjalan ke arah Sasori dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasori dengan santainya meraih remote televisi dan menekan tombol hidup. Ia mengonta-ganti channel beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola nasional antar sekolah menengah se-Jepang yang tampaknya merupakan siaran ulang. Aku menatap sosoknya dari belakang. Sasori tampak menikmati tontonannya.

Aku mengamati sosok Sasori dan Rock Lee dari belakang. Di mataku keduanya tidaklah setampan suamiku, tapi paling tidak aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah laki-laki normal yang menyukai lawan jenis. Meskipun Sasori menyebalkan dan alis Rock Lee terlalu tebal, mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia kalau mencintai salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku tahu aku mencintai Naruto dan tidak mudah—tepatnya tidak mungkin—buatku untuk berhenti mencintainya. Aku telah mengaguminya sejak lama dan setelah menikah dengannya dan hidup bersama dengannya selama ini, aku semakin mencintainya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat lelah. Naruto sialan. Tiba-tiba saja aku penasaran, Naruto memang sering tidak pulang ke rumah, tapi ia selalu menelpon sebelumnya. Mengapa sekarang tidak? Apa itu karena pertengkaran kami tadi?

Aku merasa sangat marah.

Padahal kan aku berhak marah. Kenapa dia jadi malah melarikan diri begitu?

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rock Lee yang tanpa kusadari tengah menatap ke arahku. Ia tampaknya menyadari ekspresiku yang sedang memikirkan Naruto.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, sudah lewat jam dua belas malam dan masih belum ada kabar dari Naruto. Aku merasa sangat cemas. Meskipun aku sedang marah padanya, tapi aku tetap mencemaskannya. Aku tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di Okinawa untuk syuting drama, jadi Naruto tidak mungkin ada bersamanya. Ia tidak sedang mengerjakan proyek solo apapun dan karena Rock Lee dan Sasori ada di sini, aku yakin ia tidak sedang mengerjakan proyek bandnya.

_Mungkin ia sedang bersama Kakashi-san atau Deidara?_

Meskipun berada dalam satu grup, Naruto tidak begitu dekat dengan Deidara jadi kemungkinan besar ia sedang bersama Kakashi. Kalau memang suamiku itu sedang bersama Kakashi, aku seharusnya tidak perlu merasa cemas tapi tetap saja, seharusnya dia menghubungiku kalau akan pulang terlambat kan? Apa dia tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku saat ini?

Tampaknya Rock Lee menyadari sikapku yang lagi-lagi melirik jam dinding dengan gelisah.

"Tenang saja," katanya dengan suaranya yang menenangkan. "Aku yakin Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia terjebak macet?"

Aku tersenyum pada Rock Lee sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ya, mungkin saja," kataku meskipun aku tahu tidak mungkin ada kemacetan di jam seperti ini, "Mungkin dia terjebak macet sehingga terlambat pulang."

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengerakkan tubuhnya tapi ia gagal. Sesuatu mengikatnya dan menahannya dalam posisi duduk di sebuah kursi. Naruto berjuang keras untuk melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan itu, tapi ia gagal. Ia terlalu mabuk untuk mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan memberontak. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk mencari tahu dimana dirinya saat ini. Pikirannya mulai panik karena ia berada di suatu tempat asing yang tidak dikenalinya.

Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mengenali sekitarnya tapi ia tidak dapat memfokuskan matanya.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan berjanji untuk tidak akan mabuk lagi lain kali. Mungkin ia tengah diculik?

"Sudah bangun?"

Naruto menoleh, di sebelahnya seorang pria menatapnya sekilas sambil tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya. Rupanya ia sedang berada di dalam mobil dan yang mengikatnya itu adalah sabuk pengaman. Merasa lega karena ia tidak sedang diculik orang tidak dikenal. Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman untuknya.

"Kau mabuk berat."

"Aku tahu," gumam Naruto sambil memijat dahinya.

"Besok kau akan pusing seharian."

"Aku tahu, jangan mengguruiku," gerutunya. Ia menatap kawannya itu sambil menghela nafas. Ia memijit dahinya dengan harapan itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Untuk menemuimu tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Naruto tertawa datar masih sambil mengerutkan dahinya melawan pusing dan mual, "Ah, ok. Pembohong.'

Ia tertawa lagi mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti gerutuan. Ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan teman lamanya itu tapi ia bisa menduga apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ya, aku datang untuk menemuinya."

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Ia ingin protes tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

* * *

(Sakura)

Pertandingan sepakbola di televisi sudah selesai. Sasori mulai gelisah karena sudah lewat tengah malam dan Naruto belum juga pulang. Aku tahu pasti kalau ia sebenarnya merasa bosan tapi enggan mengakuinya karena tadi ia sendiri yang ngotot mengatakan ingin menunggu sampai Naruto pulang. Sekarang ia sedikit tidak yakin apakah Naruto akan pulang malam ini atau tidak.

"Aku ingin minum cokelat hangat!" kata Sasori keras-keras.

"Oh ya? Kenapa aku harus tahu?" Kataku sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari majalah yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kubaca, aku hanya mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku agar tidak mengkhawatirkan Naruto lagi.

"Karena kau akan membuatkan cokelat hangat untukku." kata Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku meremas majalahku, kesal dengan sikapnya itu, tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi aku pun berdiri. "Baiklah, baiklah.. Kalau itu bisa membungkammu!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Rock Lee yang masih memokuskan perhatiannya pada layar televise.

"Apa kau juga mau, Rock Lee-kun?"

Rock Lee menoleh dan tersenyum, ia lagi-lagi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku, "Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan merepotkan kok. Membuat secangkir atau dua cangkir tidak ada bedanya," aku berjalan ke arah lemari dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat segelas cokelat untukku juga.

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan sebelah tangan saat aku menguap seusai menyerahkan cangkir-cangkir berisi cokelat hangat yang baru kubuat pada Rock Lee dan Sasori. Aku duduk kembali di tempatku dan meminum seteguk cokelat hangatku. Kuakui, ide untuk meminum cokelat hangat ini ternyata cukup bagus karena aku merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulutku untuk meminta Rock Lee mengganti saluran televisinya, aku mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman. Aku buru-buru menuju pintu utama tanpa repot-repot meletakkan cangkir berisi cokelatku di atas meja. Rock Lee dan Sasori mengikutiku ke arah pintu.

Aku membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak menggenggam cangkir, siap untuk memarahi Naruto, "Bodoh! Kenapa larut seka—"

Aku membelalakan mataku melihat Naruto dibopong olehnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar ke arahku, "Yo, Sakura-chan! Lama tidak bertemu."

Rock Lee dan Sasori juga terkejut saat melihatnya.

Cangkirku terlepas dari tanganku saat aku menghambur memeluknya.

"Shikamaru!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aww, yeah, as you can see, I bring him back! Yay! :) **

**Makasih untuk yang udah ninggalin review, atau yang cuma baca dan males ninggalin review XD Nggak apa-apa kok. Ada atau nggaknya review, cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan… Buat yang ninggalin review dan belum saya balas, review anda memberi semangat buat saya. Jumlah review itu bukan patokan dari bagus atau nggaknya sebuah cerita tapi review adalah sarana komunikasi antara author dan reader. Kalau author bisa menuliskan perasaannya lewat author's note, maka pembaca bisa menuliskan perasaan mereka lewat review :D**

**Saya sangat senang saat mengetahui seperti apa perasaan reader waktu membaca cerita saya. Sewaktu membaca apa yang kalian tulis untuk saya, saya jadi berpikir, "Yosh, harus lebih baik lagi, jangan bikin mereka kecewa!" Karena itu, saya sangat berterima kasih. :D Thanks for being my spirit!**

**Cherios!**

**-Recchinon-**


	9. Chapter 8 Catch Your Lover by Their Toe

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**"Catch Your Lover By Their Toe"**

(Sakura)

"Benda apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh kengerian sambil menunjuk piring yang baru saja kusodorkan padanya untuk sarapan. Ia menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan dariku. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena mabuk semalam tapi aku tidak peduli. Salahnya sendiri sampai mabuk. Aku masih belum benar-benar memaafkannya soal rencana pemotretannya untuk majalah itu dan sekarang aku ia membuatku lebih kesal lagi dengan cara mabuk.

Aku melotot marah ke arahnya, "Itu telur mata sapi, bodoh!" kataku sambil menarik kursi yang ada di hadapannya dan duduk.

"Ini? Benda hitam seperti arang ini? Bagaimana kalau aku keracunan," erang Naruto.

"Makan saja! Jangan protes!"

Naruto mendengus. Ia memakan telur mata sapi dan sosis gorengnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dahinya berkerut tapi ia tetap memakan sarapan yang kusiapkan tanpa berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Aku tahu ia menyangka kalau aku segaja menghidangkan makanan aneh untuknya karena aku sedang marah padanya. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak sengaja. Aku memang tidak bisa masak sama sekali.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatapku.

"Jangan bicara saat makan!"

"Sayaaang, kenapa kau harus marah karena hal kecil seperti itu?"

"Aku bukan "sayang"mu! "Sayang"mu itu Sasuke!"

"Tapi kau istriku!"

"Tapi kau tetap tidak punya hak untuk memanggilku sayang!"

Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya, ia menggebrak meja mengejutkanku, "Kenapa denganmu hari ini?"

"Semalam kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, apa kurang jelas kenapa aku marah?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah, "Aku tahu kau marah bukan karena itu," Ia menatapku dengan tatapan setengah memohon, "Sakura, aku minum karena kau sangat marah saat tahu aku akan muncul di majalah An An, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan alkohol. Memang kuakui aku salah karena minum terlalu banyak… Bahkan sekarang pun kepalaku masih sangat sakit. Jadi bisa kita akhiri di sini pertengkaran ini?"

"Kau minum-minum untuk melupakan masalah tapi masalah itu akan tetap ada," aku bersikeras sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, "selama kau tetap akan tampil di majalah itu, aku akan tetap menganggap ini sebagai sebuah masalah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi model Anan? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?" lagi-lagi ia menggebrak meja, "Ini hanya pekerjaan biasa!"

Aku tidak mau kalah dan balas menggebrak meja di hadapanku, "Oh ya? Aneh? Apa anehnya kalau seorang istri tidak suka suaminya berpose telanjang dengan wanita lain?"

Naruto menggebrak meja lagi setengah frustasi, "DEMI TUHAN, SAKURA! JANGAN MENGGEBRAK MEJA!"

Aku berteriak menudingnya, "KAU SENDIRI MENGGEBRAK MEJA!"

"DAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANI BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

"KAU DULUAN YANG MULAI BERTERIAK!"

Naruto menatapku marah, napasnya terengah-engah, ia tidak lagi menggebrak meja atau berteriak tapi jelas tampak kalau ia masih marah, "Dengar, aku tidak bilang padamu karena aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan marah saat mendengarnya! Lihat, aku benar kan! Sekarang kau marah!"

"Oh ya? Tapi kau bilang pada Sasuke kan?" tantangku.

"Dia tidak akan cemburu pada wanita!"

"Lalu kenapa kau pikir aku akan cemburu?"

"Memangnya tidak?"

Aku terdiam, wajahku terasa terbakar. Aku buru-buru mengganti topik, "Lagipula kau pikir kalau kau tidak memberitahukan padaku maka aku tidak akan tahu? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sewaktu Tsunade-san bilang padaku? Aku istrimu tapi malah tahu dari orang lain!"

"Cukup! Jangan menangis!" bentak Naruto entah mengapa terdengar lebih frustasi dibandingkan marah.

Aku tersentak. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto sampai aku menyentuh pipiku dan merasakan air mataku yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. _Sejak kapan aku menangis?_ tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah!"

"Mau kemana kau?" teriakku marah, tapi Naruto tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku mendengar suara deru mobil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Kakiku seperti kehilangan tenaganya. Aku tertunduk lemas di kursiku. Aku menatap meja di hadapanku dan tersadar, meskipun sarapan yang kusiapkan berantakan, tapi Naruto memakannya sampai habis. Menyadarinya air mataku kembali mengalir.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pekarangan rumah yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Dengan kesal ia keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke pekarangan yang tetangganya yang terawat rapi itu. Setelah menghela napas tiga kali untuk menenangkan diri dan sedikit meredakan sakit kepalanya, ia mulai mengetuk pintu dan mengacuhkan bel yang hanya berjarak tigapuluh sentimeter darinya. Ia mengetuk berkali-kali sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan seorang wanita berusia berambut panjang dengan wajah cantik menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung.

"Ya ampun, Uzumaki-san? Ada perlu apa?"

"Apa maksudmu memberitahu istriku kalau aku akan menjadi model di An An?"

Tsunade berjengit sedikit atas kekasaran dan ketidaksopanan tetangganya itu. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengerti," kata Tsunade bingung sambil ia masih tersenyum, "Aku pikir Sakura sudah tahu…"

Naruto menghela napas, "Dengar aku tidak suka kalau..."

"Oi! Naruto! Kupikir siapa!"

Naruto terbelalak melihat pria yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Tsunade, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" Lalu ia baru menyadari kalau pria itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt dan celana boxer meskipun masker yang selalu setia menutupi wajahnya itu masih dikenakannya seperti biasa, "DAN KENAPA KAU NYARIS TELANJANG?"

Kakashi tertawa melihat reaksi pemuda yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu, "Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, celanaku sobek dan Tsunade menjahitkannya untukku..."

"TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?"

Kakashi memutar bolamatanya,"Aku dan Tsunade berkencan sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

Naruto melotot ke arah Tsunade dan menudingnya dengan telunjuknya, untuk beberapa saat rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat mabuk semalam terlupakan, "BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH MENIKAH?"

Tsunade terseyum penuh arti, "Uzumaki-san, padahal kita sudah bertetangga selama setahun tapi kau tidak sadar juga ya? Aku sudah bercerai sejak enam bulan yang lalu," lalu ia tersenyum ke arah Kakashi yang juga balas tersenyum padanya dengan lembut, "Sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Kakashi-kun."

Naruto melemparkan pandangan kesal ke arah pasangan itu secara bergantian, "Bagus! Aku tidak peduli, tapi dengar," ia menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan memperingatkan, "Mulai sekarang simpan infomu untuk dirimu sendiri! Paham!"

Tsunade hanya mengangguk, ia tidak tampak takut ataupun terganggu dengan ancaman salah satu artis nomor satu di Jepang itu.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya, "DAN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KALIAN BISA JADIAN?"

* * *

(Sakura)

"Sudahlah..." ujar Tenten, sepupuku yang kebetulan datang berkunjung siang itu. Tenten bekerja sebagai kolumnis gosip di sebuah majalah remaja, tapi aku telah membuatnya bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menulis apapun yang kuceritakan soal rumah tanggaku.

"Kau tidak mengerti," kataku terisak, "Dia akan *hik* berpose bugil *hik* dengan *hik* model perempuan..." aku menatap Tenten dengan mataku yang bengkak, sesaat setelah Naruto meninggalkan rumah tadi pagi aku mulai menangis, "*hik*aku *hik* tidak suka..."

Tenten melemparkan sekotak tisu ke arahku, "Astaga, kenapa segitunya sih? Itu kan cuma akting! Mereka tidak akan benar-benar bercinta! Mereka hanya akan berpose di depan kamera!"

"Tapi mereka akan benar-benar telanjang!"

"Tidak juga! Mereka akan Mereka akan memakai pakaian ketat sewarna kulit…"

"Benar?"

Aku melihat Tenten menyilangkan dua jarinya, "Benar!"

"Waktu Deidara muncul di majalah itu juga tidak benar-benar telanjang?"

Tenten menyilangkan dua jarinya yang lain lagi, "Benar!"

"Bohong!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bohong! Aku lihat tahi lalat di pantat Deidara waktu dia muncul di majalah itu! Dia benar-benar telanjang!"

"Itu hanya noda di pakaian ketatnya!"

"Itu tahi lalat! Dan aku melihatmu menyilangkan jari-jarimu!"

Tenten menghela napas. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda menyerah, "Apa sih yang kau cemaskan? Suamimu itu gay. Dia tidak akan tergoda oleh model wanita itu," lalu seolah kata-katanya itu belum cukup menyakitkan untukku, ia menambahkan, "Sasuke saja tidak keberatan kan?"

Aku terdiam. Tenten, sebagai kolumnis gosip, memang terkenal dengan kata-kata pedasnya dan sebenarnya bukan itu yang kubutuhkan darinya saat ini. Aku mengelap ingusku dengan tisu yang tadi dilemparkannya padaku. Tenten menatapku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang menjadi pasangannya?" tanyaku.

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang akan jadi pasangan Naruto di pemotretan nanti?" tanyaku lebih spesifik.

"Hinata."

Aku terdiam. Tenten menatapku dengan cemas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku. Tenten mengikutiku dengan tatapannya, mencoba menerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Dapur."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ambil pisau dan bunuh diri."

"Kau gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tenten segera mengejarku dan berusaha menghalangiku yang akan turun tangga. Matanya menatap langsung ke mataku untuk mencari tahu apa aku serius atau hanya bercanda. tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata sepupuku itu panik, "Kenapa harus bunuh diri?"

"Hinata itu setahuku sangat cantik! Ia juga sering digosipkan sebagai gadis yang pantas untuk dikencani Naruto! Siapapun pasti tidak akan menolak untuk tidur dengan gadis secantik itu," kataku terus berjalan menuju dapur, "Kalau Naruto tidur dengan Sasuke, aku masih bisa terima karena aku tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan laki-laki, tapi kalau dia tidur dengan Hinata lebih baik aku mati!" aku menambahkan dengan sebuah desisan, "Kudengar Hinata sanggup membuat seorang laki-laki tergila-gila dengannya hanya sebuah kedipan mata."

"Suamimu itu gay! Satu kedipan dari Hinata tidak akan mempan!"

"Kalau begitu beberapa kedipan pasti akan menggodanya kan?" kataku sambil terus berjalan tidak mempedulikan Tenten yang mencoba menghalangiku.

"Ya ampun, Sakura!" kata Tenten mulai frustasi saat ia gagal menghalangiku menuju kulkas, ia menatapku dengan panik saat aku membuka pintu kulkas dan berjongkok di depannya, "Ayolah... tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi!"

Aku mengeluarkan sekotak susu dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakiku sambil mulai meneguk susu itu langsung dari kotaknya, Tenten menatapku dengan pandangan ngeri.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" teriaknya dramatis.

"Apaan sih?"

"Kau mau bunuh diri dengan cara meminum dua liter susu sekaligus sehingga mati kekenyangan kan?"

Aku menatap Tenten dengan tatapan sebal, "Aku cuma haus karena kebanyakan menangis..."

Tenten nyengir malu, "Oh," ia mengikutiku yang berjalan ke arah meja makan, "daripada kau menangisi gay sialan itu bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentang cowok itu?"

"Cowok itu?" aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menatap gadis berambut gelap itu dengan bingung, "Siapa?"

"Shikamaru! Kau masih sering kirim-kiriman surat dengannya?"

Aku melihat jam dinding dan segera berdiri, "Celaka! Aku ada janji dengannya sejam lagi!"

"Eh? Dia ada di Jepang?"

* * *

(Naruto)

"Kau kelihatan kacau sekali."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meneguk pocari kalengannya tanpa menatap ke arah pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Efek dari mabuk semalam masih terasa sampai sekarang ditambah lagi kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap mesin penjual minuman di depannya.

Naruto tengah duduk di kursi panjang di koridor lantai tiga gedung agensinya bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke. Pekerjaan hari ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masih berada di kantor adalah karena Sasori ingin ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Meskipun ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Sasuke, Naruto tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan sutradara dan produser drama barunya. Drama terbaru yang dibintangi Sasuke telah banyak menyita waktu pemuda tampan itu, tapi itu bukan alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya yang berambut pirang itu saat ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Mungkin saat ini Sutradara Kawata sudah panik mencarimu kemana-mana," gumam Naruto, meminum pocarinya lagi untuk menghalau sakit kepala dan rasa mualnya paska mabuk, biasanya kekasihnya itu terkenal sebagai seseorang yang selalu tepat waktu, ia merasa sedikit cemas kalau-kalau sang sutradara dan produser akan marah padanya. "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke ruang pertemuan."

Sasuke mengeluh karena Naruto tidak menatapnya sama sekali saat bicara.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah bersama mereka selama tiga hari penuh di Okinawa, sekarang aku hanya ingin bersamamu," Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya. Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas lalu ia tersenyum. "Kurasa mereka tidak akan terlalu memusingkan absennya tokoh utama dramanya di pertemuan itu..."

Naruto tertawa. Sasuke merasa lega melihatnya. Sejak tadi ia merasa Naruto tampak sedikit muram. Ia enggan bertanya pada Naruto karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan menjawabnya, tapi ia cukup lega karena paling tidak Naruto sudah bisa tersenyum lagi sekarang. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _cologne_ Sasuke yang sangat disukainya, seperti aroma sirup mapel yang baru matang. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sedikit cemas. Baru beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu, ia sudah merasa Naruto begitu jauh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya dan Sasuke tidak memiliki petunjung tentang apa yang ada di dalam kepala kekasihnya itu saat ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto terdiam, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Tidak," gumamnya perlahan.

Sasuke tidak puas mendengarnya, "Bohong."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia sendiri tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke merasa cemas. Lebih dari itu, ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu.

"Sudahlah..." kata Naruto lelah, "Aku hanya lega kau sudah kembali..."

Itu benar.

Naruto tidak bohong saat mengatakan ia lega karena Sasuke telah kembali. Ia lega karena selama Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya ia merasa bimbang. Mungkin setelah Sasuke kembali, ia bisa meneguhkan hatinya, seharusnya ini semua tidak sulit.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya untuk menyuarakan kekesalannya. Ia ingin jawaban dan Naruto tidak memberikan jawaban. Paling tidak, ia tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Naruto merasakan otot-otot di sekujur tubuh kekasih berambut hitamnya itu menegang tanda ia sedang merasa kesal. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menunggu sampai Naruto bicara tapi ia tidak juga membuka mulutnya. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu pun kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memegang kedua pundak Naruto. Memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan menatapnya langsung ke dalam kedua matanya yang sewarna laut.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto menelan ludah. Ia dapat menduga kira-kira apa yang akan ditanyakan Sasuke padanya.

"Naruto, kau jatuh cinta?"

* * *

(Sakura)

"Ya aku jatuh cinta!"

Shikamaru tersenyum menatapku. Kami sedang berjalan di taman dekat rumahku sambil berbincang-bincang ketika ia menanyakan tentang perasaanku terhadap suamiku yang gay itu. Kami berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon ginko yang masih berwarna hijau, meskipun minggu depan, saat libur musim panas dimulai, daun-daun yang segar itu akan mulai berubah kuning keemasan.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di batang pohon ginko, membiarkan Shikamaru tetap menatapku.

"Aku adalah fansnya jauh sebelum aku menikah dengannya, setelah menikah, perasaan itu berubah jadi cinta."

Shikamaru tetap tersenyum, ia mengacak-acak rambutku menggunakan sebelah tangan lembut, "Begitu ya," ia menyentuh mataku yang sembab karena menangis siang tadi, "kau cukup tegar ya…"

Wajahku memerah sementara ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku.

Aku pun menyadari sesuatu, "Uh... Shikamaru... Berapa tinggimu sekarang?"

Shikamaru tertawa, "5.82 kaki..."

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku saat mendengarnya dan mengerutkan dahiku, "Dalam sentimeter?"

"175 sentimeter," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Whoa lebih tinggi dari Naruto...!"

"Ya, dan aku bukan gay..."

"Maksudnya?" kataku pura-pura marah.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Lebih tinggi, lebih dewasa, dan lebih normal," katanya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk berbisik nakal di telingaku. "Aku lebih baik kan?"

Aku tertawa dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku, "Ya.. Tapi kau bukan Naruto."

Shikamaru menatapku, ia mencengkram dadanya seolah-olah tertusuk sesuatu dan memasang ekspresi terluka mendengar kata-kataku, "Argh... kau melukaiku!"

Aku mencubit pipinya, "Siapa suruh kau pergi ke Amerika meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"Mana kutahu kalau selama aku di New York kau akan berpaling dan menikahi msantan teman satu grupku."

Aku terdiam. Aku mencoba menatap mata Shikamaru untuk mencari tahu apakah ia benar-benar serius atau hanya bercanda. Tapi aku tidak dapat memutuskan apakah ia serius atau tidak. Aku hampir menyerah saat aku melihat Shikamaru kembali tersenyum.

"Aku serius," katanya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Shikamaru menatapku. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di batang pohon tempatku bersandar sehingga aku berada di antara kedua lengannya. Aku menelan ludah. Shikamaru masih menatapku. Lalu perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku pun memejamkan mataku.

* * *

(Naruto)

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan menjulurkan tangannya. Naruto balas tersenyum, senyum bisnis yang biasa ditunjukkannya saat diwawancarai pihak majalah atau muncul di televisi sebagai bintang tamu. Ia menjabat tangan lembut gadis itu dan berjengit saat merasakan kelembutan jari-jari gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Hinata, model terkenal dari agensi khusus model wanita yang sangat ternama. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih yang tampak sangat halus dan pembawaan yang tenang. Suaranya lembut dan senyumnya sedikit malu-malu. Naruto hanya pernah melihatnya di majalah sebelumnya. Dan ternyata ia jauh lebih cantik dari pada gambar di majalah.

Hinata berambut hitam lurus dengan potongan poni rata tipis sebatas alis. Bibirnya mungil dan sedikit mengingatkan Naruto boneka antik berkimono yang ada di kantor Jiraiya.

"Naruto-san, aku tahu pemotretan baru akan dilangsungkan bulan depan tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku akan melakukan pemotretan semacam ini dengan model pria sebagai pasanganku. Aku merasa perlu untuk mengenalmu lebih dulu, karena itu aku meminta pada Sasori-kun untuk dipertemukan denganmu," gadis itu bicara dengan anggun, cara berdirinya, cara bicaranya, bahkan caranya mengibaskan rambutnya tampak sempurna, "Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik..."

"Ah ya... Tentu saja...'

Sasori menyikut perut Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung, Sasori menatapnya sambil memicingkan matanya, "Jangan menatap pacar orang dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

Tentu saja Sasori tidak benar-benar marah. Ia tahu benar kalau Naruto adalah gay.

"Tenang saja," Naruto lalu tersadar sesuatu, "PACAR?"

Deidara yang tadinya sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin besar di ruang ganti mereka itu menoleh, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Rock Lee yang tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya berhenti sejenak untuk menatap temannya itu, "Uh, mereka sudah cukup lama berpacaran, lho…"

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan jengkel, "Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku!"

Ia mengutuk dalam hati. Kalau ia tahu Hinata adalah kekasih Sasori ia pasti bisa menggunakannya sebagai alasan dan ia tidak perlu bertengkar dengan istrinya tadi pagi. Naruto menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

"Kalian berdua sudah tahu sejak awal?"

Rock Lee dan Deidara mengangguk.

Naruto mengeram, "Soal Kakashi berkencan dengan tetanggaku juga?"

Lagi-lagi mereka mengangguk.

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHU AKU?"

"Kau tahu masalahmu, Naruto?" Kata Sasori sambil membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya yang akan segera pergi, "Kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

Naruto menatap Sasori marah dan Sasori balas menatapnya dengan tatapan siap berperang. Otot-otot di tubuh Rock Lee menegang, bersiap melerai kalau keduanya memutuskan untuk saling membunuh sementara Deidara tampak bersemangat. Ia menatap Naruto dan Sasori bergantian dengan tatapan penuh minat, tidak sabar menunggu keduanya saling mencekik.

"Sudahlah, Sasori," Rock Lee berkata dengan ceria mencoba melumerkan keadaan, tapi segera dipotong dengan tajam oleh Sasori.

"Dengar Naruto," Sasori tidak berteriak atau mengancam, tapi suaranya terdengar tajam dan tegas, "Dunia tidak berputar mengelilingimu. Aku tidak paduli dengan urusan rumah tanggamu, tapi kau harus tahu, aku PEDULI dengan kelangsungan grup ini . Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini, ini akan membawa masalah ke dalam The Ninjas!"

"Oh ya?" tantang Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Masalah apa yang pernah aku timbulkan?"

Sasori merasa tertantang dengan nada bicara Naruto, "_Mood_-mu mempengaruhi semuanya! Hari ini kau datang rapat dengan kondisi _hangover _dan kau sama sekali tidak mengikuti rapat dengan sungguh-sungguh! Jelas sekali kalau masalah rumah tanggamu mempengaruhimu!"

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan tatapan menantang, "Apa hubungannya masalah rumah tanggaku dengan semua ini? Aku hanya protes karena kalian semua menyimpan rahasia dariku! Kau! Kakashi!"

"Kami tidak merahasiakan apapun darimu, Naruto," gumam Rock Lee, "Hanya saja kau tidak mau tahu. Kau tidak pernah menanyakan apapun..."

"Dengar? Itu maksudku!" kata Sasori.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan masalah rumah tanggaku?"

"Sama saja!" kata Sasori semakin panas, "Kau juga tidak peduli pada istrimu, itu masalahmu! Kau tidak peduli pada temanmu! Istrimu! Pacarmu!"

"Aku peduli pada Sasuke!"

"Tidak! Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri!"

_

* * *

_

_"Apa kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Sasuke._

_Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu..."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan marah. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu selalu saja sok tahu. Selalu saja bertingkah seolah dia adalah yang paling pintar. Menyebalkan.

* * *

(Sakura)

Aku duduk di depan cermin di kamarku sambil meraba bibirku.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?"

"Um, lembut..."

Aku mendengar Ino terkikik. Ia terdengar senang dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku tengah menelpon Ino untuk menceritakan kencanku di taman dengan Shikamaru hari ini. Ino mendengarkan dengan bersemangat. Aku sebenarnya agak malu menceritakannya, tapi aku juga merasa sangat senang sampai rasanya nyaris meledak.

Shikamaru menciumku.

"Lalu?"

Aku berjengit sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurku.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna kuning lembut.

"Apa dia mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Oh Ayolah..." kata Ino tidak sabaran.

Aku tertawa, "Ya, dia bilang kok..."

Aku menjauhkan telepon dari telingaku saat aku mendengar sahabatku itu menjerit senang. Aku tertawa mendengar reaksinya. Wajahku memerah. Aku dapat membayangkan Ino saat ini tengah memekik dengan wajah yang nyaris sama merahnya denganku.

"Kita harus bertemu!" kata Ino bersemangat, "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya!"

"Tidak bisa hari ini." Kataku sambil melihat keluar jendela menatap awan mendung yang menggantung rendah, "Sebentar lagi hujan..."

"Tenang saja. Besok kan libur, aku akan datang pagi-pagi ke rumahmu!"

"Ok..."

"Ah, sudah dulu ya, aku ada kencan!"

"Bye..."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dengan wajah tersenyum lebar. Hari ini terasa sangat indah. Meskipun tadi pagi semua terasa menyebalkan tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat bahagia. Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya padaku…

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka. Aku menghela napas lega saat melihat rupanya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku adalah suamiku, "Ada apa Naruto?" Aku masih merasa kesal padanya tapi aku tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk bertengkar dengannya saat ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak moodku yang sedang sangat baik. Aku sedang bahagia dan aku berhak merasakannya lebih lama.

Naruto berjalan ke arahku, "Kau istriku kan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, "Ya?"

Ia tiba-tiba memelukku, "Kalau begitu bercintalah denganku..."

.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter yang cukup panjang ya ? :) **

**Oh ya, buat yang suka Bleach, baca fanfic saya "Ketika" ya, itu terjemahan dari fanfic saya "Even Now", pairing utamanya Ichihime tapi... emmm, coba dibaca aja (ketawa). Ceritanya angsty dan sebenarnya adalah cerita favorit saya ^^b Sebenernya sudah sampai chapter 8, tapi karena kesalahan bodoh saya, cerita saya terhapus dan harus saya re-post dari chapter 1. Ceritanya AU, jadi kalau kalian nggak suka Ichihime, bayangkan saya tokoh2 Naruto yang ada di sana (ketawa).**

**Ok, thanks for reading.  
**

**.**

**Recchinon**


	10. Chapter 9 You Can't Stop The Rain

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER ****9**

**"You Can't Stop the Rain, You Can Dance Under It"**

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia duduk meringkuk di tepi sofa nyaman berwarna pastel yang ada di apartemen sahabatnya itu. Sebuah lebam menghiasi bagian bawah matanya dan ekspresinya tampak sulit diartikan. Seorang gadis yang merupakan kekasih sahabatnya itu menghampirinya dengan senyum cemas dan menepuk pundaknya dengan menoleh ke arah Temari yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi, setelah ini kau bisa mandi," kata Temari sambil tersenyum. "Kau terlihat pucat, semoga mandi bisa sedikit menyegarkanmu."

Naruto mengangguk. Masih memajukan bibirnya dan meringkuk memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sahabatnya, yang sejak tadi bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap ke arahnya, menghela napas. Pemuda bertubuh lumayan tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Melemparkan potongan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Apa-apaan sih!" protes Naruto sambil menatap marah ke arah Itachi yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pakai itu untuk kompres memarmu, bodoh!"gumam Itachi sambil mengamati memar Naruto, ia meringis sedikit membayangkan kalau memar itu bersarang di wajahnya, "Pasti sakit..." katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto cemberut, "Tentu saja, idiot!"

"Jadi," gumam Itachi, berjengit sedikit, "kenapa dia melemparkan handphonenya ke mukamu? Kurasa butuh alasan yang kuat bagi seseorang untuk melemparkan handphone ke wajah seorang Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi Itachi tidak dapat mendengarnya karena Naruto mengatakannya dengan cepat dan dengan suara kecil. Ia mengatakannya sambil menunduk sehingga Itachi tidak dapat membaca gerakan mulutnya.

"Hah?" tanya Itachi memastikan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu sambil sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto untuk dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

"Aku mengajaknya bercinta"

"IDIOT!"

Secara refleks Itachi menampar pipi kiri Naruto yang tidak memar.

"Apa-apaan kau!" kata Naruto kesakitan sambil meringsut mundur sedikit sambil mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut sakit akibat ditampar Itachi, "Apa salahku! Kenapa tiba-tiba menamparku!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengajaknya tidur denganmu hah?"

"Dia kan istriku," jawab Naruto polos. Mungkin tidak begitu polos, tapi ia menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi sepolos mungkin agar sahabatnya itu tidak menghajarnya lagi. Tapi Itachi justru bertambah kesal dengan jawaban dan ekspresi itu.

"Istri? Astaga Naruto! Kalian sudah setahun menikah dan baru sekarang kau memperlakukan dia sebagai istrimu dan mengajaknya tidur?" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku heran kenapa dia tidak membunuhmu..."

"Apa salahnya? Dia kan istriku dan aku ingin tidur dengannya..." jawab Naruto sambil menunduk dan memainkan jempol kakinya, enggan menatap Itachi yang menatap marah ke arahnya, siap menampar Naruto lagi kalau pria bertubuh lebih kecil itu mengatakan hal bodoh lagi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Itachi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa kau mengajaknya tidur?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan balas bertanya!" potong Itachi galak, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Lalu melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah ingin menangis ia melembutkan suaranya, ia hampir lupa kalau perasaan sahabatnya itu sebenarnya sangat halus, "Dengar Naruto-chan, ini bukan soal boleh atau tidak, salah atau benar, ini soal perasaan. Kau bilang sangat mengerti perasaan wanita kan? Harusnya kau tahu kan? Lalu kenapa kau mengajaknya tidur? Dia itu wanita lho!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku merasa," wajah Naruto memerah, ia menunduk semakin dalam, "Kau tahu... uhm... tubuhku belakangan ini jadi aneh... hum... yah..."

Itachi berjengit, ia mulai paham, tapi ia tidak yakin.

"Eh? Aku tidak paham," kata Itachi sambil memaksa Naruto untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam, "Eh? Apa maksudmu? Tubuhmu aneh?"

Naruto mengangguk, suaranya bergetar, "Kau tahu... aku ini gay," Naruto menelan ludah, "Tapi belakangan ini... Saat berdekatan, uhm... dan dalam beberapa kondisi... dengan dia... uhm... tubuhku bereaksi..." Naruto merasa sangat malu sampai dia siap untuk mati saat itu juga.

Itachi tergagap, "Eh... eh? Eh!" lalu ia tersadar, "Eh! 'Bereaksi'? Maksudmu..." kali ini wajah Itachi meliputi kupingnya memerah, "Maksudmu, 'bereaksi'? Tubuhmu? Maksudku, kau..."

Naruto mengangguk. Berharap seseorang menembak mati dirinya saat itu juga.

"Uh, kau kan gay," kata Itachi merendahkan suaranya hingga level berbisik, sedikit malu dengan kemana arah pembicaraan ini jadinya, "Dan terutama, kau kan _uke_," Itachi menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya untuk menegaskan maksud kata-katanya, tapi Naruto tetap mengangguk, Itachi semakin pusing, "Artinya... kau mulai tertarik dengan wanita?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku masih tidak tertarik pada wanita! Aku hanya merasa... Tubuhku sedikit aneh. Seperti saat aku menciumnya beberapa waktu yang lalu..."

"Kau menciumnya?"

Naruto mengangguk tidak sabaran karena penjelasannya dipotong, "Y, waktu aku dipukuli Jiraiya-san, kau tahu, kau sibuk kerja dan tidak bisa mendengar ceritaku jadi aku pun bicara dengannya," Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf, tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku menciumnya dan aku... merasa aneh—kau tahu..."

Itachi mengangguk, meminta Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu kami tidur bersama," Naruto buru-buru menambahkan dengan panik, "Cuma tidur biasa! Aku jamin dia masih perawan!"

"Aku tidak peduli dia masih perawan atau tidak! Lanjutkan ceritamu, idiot!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Waktu itu, aku merasa tubuhku aneh saat melihatnya tidur di sisiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, tapi diam-diam aku menciumnya. Lalu pura-pura tidur, tapi sungguh! Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur dan... yah.. tubuhku—kau tahu yang mana—bereaksi."

Itachi ingin tertawa saat itu tapi ia tahu Naruto akan mencekiknya sampai mati kalau ia mentertawakannya, "Ah.. mungkin," katanya sambil menyembunyikan tawanya dalam sebuah senyuman manis, "Kau sekarang mulai tertarik dengan wanita..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto berjengit, ia tahu Itachi berpengalaman dengan para wanita mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai host.

"Aku juga tidak yakin sih..."

"Naruto, air mandimu sudah siap..." Temari muncul dengan membawakan sebuah handuk bersih untuk Naruto.

"Temari, sini deh!" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Mendekat!" kata Naruto.

Temari membungkuk sedikit, mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Naruto, mengira Naruto akan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, tapi Naruto menggenggam lengan Temari dan menariknya ke arahnya lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. Temari dan Itachi terbelalak atas kelakukan ini. Setelah Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Temari dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Temari, wajah Temari berubah merah padam sementara wajah Itachi berubah pucat. Temari terdiam tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Naruto. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia tahu kalau Naruto adalah gay dan sudah menikah, tapi ia tetap saja tidak suka kalau sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba mencium pacarnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Maaf ya Temari, aku cuma ingin memastikan..."

Temari mengangguk, wajahnya masih memerah. Ia memang kaget dengan kelakuan Naruto, tapi ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak memaafkan kelakuan Naruto. Gadis yang biasanya galak itu terdiam, masih tidak habis pikir akan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Memastikan apa? Baka!" teriak Itachi kesal.

"Kau bilang mungkin aku sudah normal dan tertarik pada wanita, tapi barusan saat mencium Temari aku tidak merasakan apapun! Tubuhku tidak bereaksi!" kata Naruto menjelaskan, lalu ia menyentuh dagunya seolah berpikir, "Mungkin harus _deep kiss_?"

"Jangan coba-coba!" Itachi menarik Temari ke arahnya dan memeluknya agar Naruto tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Sudah jelas, aku tidak tertarik pada wanita," kata Naruto tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang dilemparkan Itachi padanya, "Pasti ada yang salah waktu itu, aku tidak tertarik pada wanita. Aku tidak tertarik padanya."

"Satu-satunya yang salah itu sekrup di otakmu!" kata Itachi kesal.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk berpikir.

* * *

(Sakura)

"Aku nggak mengerti... Sampai kemarin kamu masih sangat ceria soal ciumanmu dan Shikamaru..."

Sepupuku Tenten dan sahabatkuIno duduk di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan pandangan menilai. Aku enggan menatap mereka dan memutuskan untuk berkutat dengan dengan sedotan di gelasku yang hampir kosong. Bibirku mengerucut dan mataku sembab. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Sepupuku dan Sahabatku itu untuk menceritakan semua kekesalanku pada suamiku selama setahun ini.

Ino menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan, "Memangnya, kamu segitu takutnya kehilangan keperawananmu ya?"

Aku mendelik padanya, "Bukannya begitu..."

"Dia suamimu kan?" tanya Tenten terdengar malas, ia meminum _ice capucinno_-nya lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Kamu nggak mungkin selamanya menghindarkan? Tujuan orang menikah itu untuk berkembang biak. Nah, untuk berkembang biak itu diperlukan SEKS..."

"Nah untuk SEKS itu diperlukan cinta!" sambarku.

"Untuk seks itu diperlukan penis bukannya cinta!" kata Tenten tidak kalah sengit.

"Bisa tidak kalian pelankan suara kalian saat mengucapkan kata seks dan penis?" wajah Ino merah padam mendengarkan perdebatanku dan sepupuku itu, "Mungkin kalian tidak sadar tapi seluruh ruangan ini menoleh ke arah kita."

Tenten mendengus. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Dengar, sekarang permasalahannya, kau mau tidak melakukan..." ia melirik sekilas ke arah Ino yang mendelik seolah memperingatkannya, "..ahem, hubungan intim, ahem, dengan suamimu itu?"

Wajahku menjadi jauh lebih merah lagi, aku menolak untuk menatap kedua gadis itu, "Uh, itu sih.."

"Lihat kan? Dengar ya, pernikahan kalian ini tidak ada artinya. Cerai saja deh," kata Tenten terdengar lelah, "Nggak ada artinya kalau kayak gini.. Masa' nanti tiap kali Naruto mengajakmu berhubungan kamu bakal melemparnya dengan handphone? Kalau begini terus bisa habis uang bulananmu hanya untuk membeli handphone baru karena yang lama rusak setelah dipakai menimpuk suamimu yang malang itu. Lagipula kau masih muda, meskipun beberapa bulan lagi kau akan lulus SMA, tapi tetap saja kau masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah pernikahan."

"Berisik," kataku kesal.

"Tapi Tenten benar lho," kata Ino sambil menyendokkan sesuap parfait buahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan tersenyum puas saat merasa krim buah yang digunakan sebagai topping parfait itu meleleh di mulutnya, "Mmm, kurasa kau harus segera melakukannya..."

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku ketus, "Melakukan seks dengannya?"

"Bukan, tapi bercerai!" sambar Tenten.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi ngomong soal cerai terus?" kataku kesal. Padahal keduanya tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Aku merasa mataku yang sudah bengkak kasrena kebanyakan menangis siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku tadi…" Ino sadar kalau aku akan menangis dan melempar pandangan marah ke arah Tenten, "Maksudku, kau harus segera mengambil keputusan."

"Keputusan apa?"

"Yah, untuk siap tidur dengannya atau," Ino tampak menyesali kata-katanya sendiri, "…bercerai."

Tenten tertawa mendengarkannya, "Tuh kan, cerai saja… Ino juga bilang begitu…"

"Aku tidak memintanya bercerai!" protes Ino, "Aku memberikannya pilihan!"

"Oh ya? Pilihan apa?" tantang Tenten, lalu ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku, "Sudahlah, aku tahu anak ini nggak bakal tidur dengan siapapun seumur hidupnya. Jadi biarawati sajalah!"

Aku merasa muak. Aku pun berdiri bersiap meninggalkan meja. Aku menyesal sudah meminta pendapat pada mereka. Mendengarkan keduanya hanya membuatku semakin bingung. Seharusnya aku lebih pintar dan bicara dengan seseorang yang lebih kompeten dibandingkan mereka berdua ini.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Tenten saat aku meraih tasku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Pulang." jawabku singkat.

"Ok, tapi bayar tagihannya," katanya santai sambil mengetukkan jarinya di atas lembaran nota di atas meja, "Kau yang meminta kami datang, kau yang bayar."

Dengan kesal aku mengeluarkan selembar uang lima ribuan dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu pergi meninggalkan café itu.

* * *

Aku mencintai Naruto. Seluruh orang di dunia ini yang mengenalku tahu itu. Bahkan kakekku. Aku tahu kakekku tega menikahkanku dengan Naruto adalah karena ia tahu kalau aku mencintai Naruto. Aku sangat mencintainya, tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan harus tidur dengannya. Atau apalah istilahnya. Tapi masalahnya, Naruto tidak mencintaiku. Lebih dari itu, dia gay! Demi Tuhan... Semuanya tidak akan bisa jadi lebih rumit lagi dari ini.

"Tentu semuanya bisa lebih rumit lagi..."

Aku menatap Shikamaru yang duduk di meja meja dapur sementara aku memasak makan malam. Malam ini Shikamaru akan makan malam di tempatku jadi sekalian saja aku menceritakan masalahku padanya.

"Oh ya? Katakan bagaimana?" gumamku sambil mengiris wortel yang baru kukupas.

"Kalau Naruto tahu aku menyukaimu dia pasti marah-marah..."

Aku tertawa, aku membalikkan badanku dan mengacungkan pisau dapurku ke arah teman sepermainanku sejak kecil itu, "Jangan main-main..."

Shikamaru tertawa, Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum simpul, "Ciumanku kemarin seperti main-main?"

Aku terdiam. Aku hampir lupa soal ciuman itu gara-gara si bodoh Naruto yang memintaku bercinta dengannya itu. Wajahku memerah mengingat ciuman waktu itu.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas," kataku sambil melanjutkan mengiris wortel.

"Kenapa..." Aku merasakan hembusan napas Shikamaru yang panas di telingaku, aku tersentak, tahu-tahu saja Shikamaru sudah berdiri di belakangku dan memeluk pinggangku, "Kenapa jangan dibahas?" tanyanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundakku. "Kau tidak tahu butuh seberapa besar keberanian yang harus kukumpulkan untuk kembali ke Jepang? Untuk melihatmu yang sudah menikah dengan orang lain? Untuk mendengarkan semua keluhanmu tentang suamimu dan memberikan nasehat padamu? Untuk berperan menjadi sehabat yang baik. Kau pikir butuh berapa besar keberanian dan kesabaran untuk melakukan semua itu?"

"Shikamaru," aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi gagal, "Apa-apaan sih? Aku tidak mengerti kamu bicara soal apa."

"Kamu memang tidak mengerti. Tidak pernah mengerti," gumam Shikamaru, suaranya rendah dan dalam, napasku tercekat saat pelukannya semakit erat, aku dapat merasakan napasnya di pipiku, "Kamu terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri dan mengabaikan perasaanku..."

"Shikamaru," aku mulai kehilangan kesabaranku, "Jangan berkata seolah-olah ada sesuatu di antara kita..."

"Jadi menurut kamu tidak ada sesuatu diantara kita?" potong Shikamaru sambil memutar tubuhku, memaksaku menatapnya, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kalau kau mencintaiku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," gumamku dingin sambil menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Saat itu situasinya berbeda! Aku tidak bisa tetap di Jepang! Karirku sudah tamat dan aku sangat terpukul! Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dan karena itu aku menerima tawaran untuk belajar di New York!"

"Dan aku tidak cukup untuk menjadi sesuatu itu kan?"

Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau tidak percaya kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Aku terdiam. Pembicaraan ini pernah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di taman. Saat itu Shikamaru menciumku. Saat itu semuanya terasa indah dan benar. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Ada sesuatu di nada bicara Shikamaru yang membuatku marah. Sesuatu yang membuatku kembali ingat hari-hari yang harus kulalui tanpa dirinya di tahun pertama setelah ia meninggalkanku. Sesuatu yang membuat dadaku sesak. Sampai detik yang lalu aku masih yakin kalau aku bimbang diantara Naruto dan dirinya tapi kali ini, tidak ada apa-apa lagi di dadaku selain kemarahan. Pada Naruto dan Shikamaru. Keduanya.

"Shikamaru hentikan ini," kataku, "Pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada ujungnya..."

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" tantang Shikamaru, "Lihat mataku..."

Aku menggeleng. Kalau aku melihat matanya aku akan melihat pantulan diriku yang sedang ditatapnya dan aku akan melihat diriku yang bimbang.

Aku terdiam.

Kami berdua terdiam.

Aku mendengarnya membisikkan namaku setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam. Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan sangat terkejut saat melihatnya mengalirkan airmata. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku... Mungkin masih mencintai orang ini...

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya. Ia menyentuh tanganku yang tengah mengusap airmatanya dan menekankannya ke pipinya. Perlahan, ia membungkuk ke arahku. Aku sejenak merasa ragu, tapi saat bibirnya mulai menyentuh bibirku aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi dan membiarkannya menciumku.

Shikamaru memelukku erat sekali sampai rasanya ia seperti mau mematahkan seluruh tulangku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan menariknya ke arahku. Ciuman tempo hari di taman itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ciuman kali ini. Perasaanku meluap-luap pada Shikamaru. Aku merasa dicintai dalam pelukan Shikamaru. _Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

"Shikamaru..." gumamku saat bibir Shikamaru meninggalkan bibirku dan mulai mencium leherku.

"Sssh, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu..." bisik Shikamaru, aku merasakan napasnya di leherku.

_Shikamaru mencintaiku?_

"Shikamaru. Aku,"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku aku merasa tubuh Shikamaru ditarik menjauh dariku. Berikutnya aku melihat tubuh Shikamaru yang terhempas ke lantai. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, tapi suara teriakan marah Naruto menyadarkanku atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kali ini author's note nya akan sedikit panjang karena saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reader di sini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena "lambat" meng-update fic ini. Beberapa yang sempat nanya di Twitter dan Facebook saya pasti tahu kalau saya lagi sakit… Jadi agak sulit mau update. Ditambah lagi setelah gempa Jepang kemarin saya agak nggak bisa konsentrasi, keluarga dan pacar saya ada di Jepang 'orz jadi saya sama sekali nggak mood untuk meng-update cerita saya. Tentu saja mereka semua baik-baik saja tapi kemudian saya kena radang tenggorokan… (how sad…)

Oke, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan, saya mau berterima kasih untuk semua yang udah ninggalin review, belum bisa saya balas semua berhubung koneksi internet (dan koneksi otak saya 'orz) sedang nggak bekerja dengan baik… Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan masukan dan kesan dari kalian. ^^

Beberapa pertanyaan saya rangkum jadi satu (termasuk yang ditanyakan lewat twitter dan facebook):

Q: Ini Naru/Saku kan? Kok kurang terasa Naru/sakunya?

A: Paruh pertama cerita (cerita ini rencananya 15 chapter) memang Naru/Saku nggak menonjol, tapi sekarang sudah mulai terasa kan? Mungkin karena ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini (mudahan bukan yang terakhir) kalian belum terbiasa dengan gaya saya menulis, saya suka mengeksplor perkembangan hubungan antar tokoh utama dan tidak terburu-buru membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta karena saya percaya, nggak ada yang instant di dunia ini.

Q: Pairingnya (selain saku/naru) kurang cocok!

A: Ada dua alasan yang saya bisa ajukan untuk membela diri, haha, pertama saya belum pernah sekalipun nonton atau baca naruto (saya serius!) jadi selain naru/saku/saku saya nggak tau lagi siapa aja karakternya. Jadi (maaf ya fans naruto) saya terpaksa "google-ing" untuk mencari kharakter lainnya. Alasan kedua kenapa lalu saya tidak bertanya pada yang sudah memahami karakter di Naruto adalah karena keegoisan saya sebagai author yang seenaknya menentukan pairing dengan alasan "ada baiknya juga kalau pembaca tidak terpecah perhatiannya dengan adanya pairing lain yang 'promising' di cerita ini, dan focus pada pairing utama". Alasan yang 'njelimet' tapi biarkanlah seperti itu.

Q: Nanti Naruto sama Sakura kan akhirnya?

A: Entah ya… No spoiler, tapi saya rasa para reader sudah tahu jawabannya ^^b

Q:Kenapa Naruto dibikin homo?

A: Hmmm…. Kenapa tidak?

Q: Lanjutin sampai 100 chapter!

A: Sekalian ntar ada season Ramadhannya?XD Fanfic itu idealnya Cuma sampai 25 chapters, menurut saya pribadi. Fanfic ini sendiri nggak akan lebih dari 17 chapter, kemungkinan 15 chapter.

Q: Update cepet!

A: Maunya juga begitu X( Tapi gimana dong… Para reader mungkin kebanyakan masih pelajar SMP atau SMA tapi saya mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang ribet sama skripsi sambil kerja… Jadi ada saatnya saya nggak bisa update cepet.

Q: Jangan naik rattingnya!

A: Saya bukan tipe author yang suka naikan ratting seenaknya. ^^ Jadi yang sudah saya tetapkan T, akan tetap T. Tapi akan ada lime lho, makanya sejak awal saya wanti-wanti, akan ada adegan 16+, enggak akan vulgar sih, kalau ibarat komik masih bisa diterbitkan MnC lah…

Ok, Sorry author's notenya kepanjangan ! Have a nice day!

Recchinon


	11. Chapter 10 Slowly the Feeling's Revealed

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER ****10**

**"Slowly the Feeling's Revealed"**

"Naruto..." Gumamku kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku hah?"

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Naruto yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Shikamaru mampu menarik kerah kaos Shikamaru sehingga ia menjauh dariku. Wajah Naruto tampak sangat merah. Dia sangat marah dan aku belum pernah melihatnya semarah ini.

"Istrimu?" teriak Shikamaru sambil menepis tangan Naruto, "Istri yang tidak kau cintai? Hah! Sudahlah Naruto! Kau sendiri bercinta dengan pasangan gay mu itu di rumah ini kan? Malah kau mengajak pacarmu itu tinggal bersama kalian, dan sekarang kau marah karena aku menciumnya? Kurasa mukamu sudah sangat tebal!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Naruto, "Dengar, urusan rumah tanggaku dan istriku bukan urusanmu, kau hanya orang luar!"

"Oh ya?" kata Shikamaru setengah tertawa, tapi aku tahu itu tawa mencemooh, "Aku mencintainya, aku berhak ikut campur!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, merasa kesal karena tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Shikamaru, "KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tidak." kata Shikamaru membandel.

"Shikamaru," bisikku lemah, aku tahu kalau Shikamaru tetap disini semuanya akan lebih parah, "Pergilah..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini!"

"Shikamaru!" kataku lagi, "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan menilai, "Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku," Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Naruto dalam situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Aku menghela napas, Naruto berdiri dua meter di depanku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Naruto... Kita perlu bicara..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik lenganku dan menyeretku keluar dari dapur, "Kita tidak perlu bicara," katanya marah sambil menyeretku naik tangga menuju lantai dua, "Kau tidak perlu bicara apa-apa."

"Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan," aku merasa panik saat cengkeraman tangan Naruto semakin kuat. Ia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto mendorong tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur, "Aku hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."

"Hentikan!" protesku sambil mencoba mendorong tubuhnya dariku, tapi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku memalingkan wajahku saat ia mencoba menciumku, "Hentikan, Naru-kun, aku mohon…"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Naruto saat itu. Bukankah dia adalah seornag gay? Seharusnya ia tidak tertarik pada wanita sepertiku kan? Kenapa? Untuk apa? Ada banyak hal bercampur jadi satu di dalam kepalaku sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau Naruto menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menolak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpaku. Aku tahu ia tengah menatap wajahku tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menetes membasahi pipiku, bercampur dengan airmataku yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir membasahi pipiku. Perlahan, takut-takut aku menoleh menatapnya. Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Dari matanya mengalir bulir-bulir airmata—apa yang membuatnya menangis?

"Naruto…" aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan menyentuh pipinya yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Kenapa ia harus menangis?

Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali terisak. Tangisannya membuat dadaku sesak. Pria ini… Ia telah berkali-kali melukaiku. Berkali-kali berbuat bodoh dan membuatku ingin menyerah dan berhenti mencintainya. Tapi entah kenapa, melihatnya menangis seperti ini membuatku merasa sakit. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih. Aku mencintainya.

Aku tahu, aku mencintai pria ini. Perasaan yang kurasakan pada Shikamaru itu bukan cinta. Aku hanya menjandikannya sebagai pelarianku. Bahkan saat ia memelukku dan menciumku, yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah pria ini. Hanya Naruto.

"Jangan menangis…"

Aku perlahan duduk dan sebelah tanganku menyentuh pundaknya. Kali ini, ia yang menolak menatapku. Ragu-ragu aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan memeluknya. Saat aku merasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku, aku mempererat pelukkanku. Kubenamkan wajahku di pundaknya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara kami, tapi aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

* * *

Sejak hari itu Naruto seperti menghindar dariku. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat kerja dan baru pulang larut malam. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara dengannya tapi tidak pernah ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk berbicara. Aku sedikit merasa sedih karena aku tidak ingin ia menghindar dariku seperti ini, aku percaya, masalah ini harusnya bisa kami bicarakan baik-baik.

Belakangan, justru Sasuke lah yang lebih sering berada di rumah. Saat berada di rumah dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, karena itu pagi ini aku terkejut saat melihatnya duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi saat aku tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Libur hari ini?"

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arahku sebelum kembali berpaling ke layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah _talk show,_ "Hnn," jawabnya, "Kau sendiri tidak sekolah?"

Aku mengaduk serealku dengan sendok sambil duduk di meja makan, "Ini masih libur musim panas," jawabku bingung harus berkata apa lagi, "Aku libur sampai awal September."

"Lama juga ya."

"Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi."

"Hnn,"

Aku menghela napas. Berbicara dengan Sasuke sedikit melelahkan. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi dan nada bicaranya yang datar membuatku sedikit takut untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku akui sikapnya itu sangat _cool_ tapi tetap saja itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah mengatakan soal ini pada siapa pun.

"Kelas berapa?"

"Eh?"

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan kami sehingga aku jadi sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sambil menatapnya. Ia balas menatapku dari posisinya duduk di sofa.

"Sekarang kau kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah," aku berusaha menutupi rasa gugupku, "Kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi aku ujian." Aku tertawa, "Bulan April tahun depan aku sudah lulus."

"Hnn…" Ia kembali menoleh ke televisinya.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. Aku menyuapkan sesendok sereal ke mulutku masih sambil memerhatikan pemuda berambut gelap itu. Dari sisi mana pun Sasuke memang selalu terlihat tampan, sayang sekali ia adalah seorang gay.

"Kalau aku putus dengan Naruto, kau pasti akan senang ya?"

"Eh?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Kali ini ia mengatakannya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi dan aku tidak bisa membaca seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. Lagipula, untuk apa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Dahiku berkerut, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa cemas, "Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku menahan napas saat ia mendekat ke arahku. Di luar dugaanku ia tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan lembut sambil berjalan ke arah lemari es, "Itu kan hanya kalau."

Aku menarik napas lega.

Kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah, Naruto pasti akan merasa sangat terpukul dan sedih, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih. Aku memang mencintainya lebih dari apapun, tapi justru karena itulah aku belajar untuk selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya. Cinta tidak harus selalu memiliki kan?

* * *

"Tentu saja cinta harus memiliki."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar logika yang baru saja dilontarkan sepupuku itu. Saat ini aku dan Tenten tengah berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota. Sedang ada obral akhir musim sehingga hari ini pusat perbelanjaan penuh sesak. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kami cari, kami pun berjalan memutari komplek pertokoan untuk mencari tempat beristirahat sambil minum es kopi.

"Setahuku, itu sebaliknya," kataku sambil mengusap keringat di dahiku menggunakan punggung tanganku.

"Yang mengatakan sebaliknya itu bodoh!" kata Tenten santai, aku sedikit iri melihatnya tidak berkeringat sedikitpun, "Yang benar saja! Kalau mencintai seseorang itu tidak harus memiliki, semua pernikahan di dunia ini akan berlangsung tanpa cinta!"

Aku tahu ia sedang menyindirku tapi aku berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Aku sendiri belakangan ini sedikit kebingungan memikirkan masa depanku. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus SMA dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah lulus nanti. Mungkin aku akan bekerjja taapi aku tidak tahu sebagai apa. Aku juga memikirkan kedepannya akan jadi seperti apa hubunganku dan Naruto. Belakangan ini ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan jujur saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seumur hidup aku akan menjalani pernikahan seperti ini.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Tenten ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik aku menjadi biarawati saja…

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru bagaimana sekarang?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Tenten yang tiba-tiba itu. Sejak kejadian hari itu aku beberapa kali menerima telepon dan email darinya tapi kami belum pernah lagi bertemu satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, kepalaku belakangan ini dipenuhi dengan Naruto yang agak menjaga jarak dariku sehingga aku sedikit lupa akan Shikamaru.

"Dia sedang sibuk," kataku jujur, "Belakangan ini dia mulai bekerja di sebuah firma hukum di wilayah Kansai. Dia jarang ada di Tokyo dan aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya lagi."

Tenten mengangguk, "Tapi kalian masih berhubungan?"

"Lewat telepon sih, masih," aku menatap sepupuku itu dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Harusnya dengan kehadirannya kamu bisa lebih bahagia."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menangguk.

Berdua kami lanjut berjalan mencari sebuah kafe untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat.

* * *

(Naruto)

"Hey! Uzumaki!"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat seorang pria berambut merah berjalan ke arahnya. Gaara melambaikan sebelah tangan padanya dengan sebelah tangan lagi tersembunyi di dalam kantong celananya.

"Adaa kerjaan di sini juga?" tanya Naruto ramah.

Gaara mengangguk. Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama sering memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di stasiun TV ini, ini pertama kalinya mereka berpapasan di koridor tanpa direncanakan seperti ini.

"Aku baru saja tampil sebagai bintang tamu di acara Tetsuko's Room." Gaara menjelaskan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku baru saja menjadi bintang tamu di acara itu bulan lalu. Kali ini aku hanya datang untuk membicarakan soal pekerjaan dengan para staff."

"Jadi sekarang pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengangguk, "Ya, rencananya aku akan pulang."

"Ah, sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan istrimu ya?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu Gaara hanya menggodanya tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ia hanya melemparkan sebuah senyum serba salah. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuknya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi seniornya di dunia music itu.

Gaara menangkap ekspresi pemuda berambut terang itu dan menghela napas. Ia bisa menduganya dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Pemuda dengan tato di dahinya itu tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ayo pergi minum denganku, aku sudah lebih lama menikah darimu mungkin kau butuh nasehatku."

Ada dua alasan mengapa Naruto tidak bisa menolak ajakan pemuda dengan riasan mata _gothic_ itu. Pertama, ia adalah seniornya di dunia hiburan dan sudah jadi aturan tak tertulis bahwa seorang junior harus menurut pada seniornya dan kedua, mungkin ia bisa mendapat nasehat berguna dari Gaara.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Naruto pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara berjalan kea rah pintu keluar.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**No comment for this chapter, except: Boring. I don't like this chapter. Enough from me. I'm gonna answer some question now (including from twitter n FB too).**

.

**Q: Setelah Love Me Tender mau bikin fanfic lagi?**

**A: Sebenernya untuk Naruto Indonesia saya nulis dua (dua2nya NaruSaku), dua2nya masih belum selesai, Love Me Tender dan Home Sweet Home. Setelah love me tender selesai, saya akan menyelesaikan satu serial Bleach saya dulu sebelum menulis cerita baru (sekarang ada 21 fanfic saya yang belum selesai dan beruntunglah Love me Tender karena untuk fanfic lain saya bisa tidak update sampai berbulan2.)**

**.  
**

**Q: Saku-chan tetep cuma cinta Naru-kan?**

**A: Wah itu para reader sekalian yang menentukan ^^b dalam artian, itu terserah kalian bagaimana mengartikan perasaan Sakura. Saya nggak akan menjelaskan detil perasaan para karakter, kalian menganalisa sendiri :) **

.

**Q: Seharusnya di tiap awal pergantian sudut pandang dikasih tulisan (Sakura POV) dan di akhir dikasih tulisan (end)**

**A: Jujur, ada 3 hal yang paling saya benci saat membaca fanfic. Kalau saya menemui 3 hal ini, atau slah satunya, biasanya saya akan tekan tulisan "back" dan tidak melanjutkan membaca ;( **

**1. Author's Note/catatan yang ada di awal atau di tengah2 cerita. Author's note di awal masih termaafkan asal tidak terlalu panjang, fungsinya hanya untuk member beberapa pointer yang perlu diketahui pembaca. Sedangkan catatan di tengah2 cerita maksudnya seperti sisipan-sisipan tidak perlu seperti (…Sakura kemudian bertanya pada laki-laki itu darimana ia bisa mengetahui namanya. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum misterius (a/n:kyaaaa Gaaraa-sama!)…) atau (…Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di atas futon (futon: kasur lipat ala Jepang)…). Sisipan macam itu menghilangkan mood saya. Kalau memang keterangan itu sangat diperlukan, saya lebih suka diberi tanda (*1), (*2) dan nanti diberi penjelasan di akhir cerita.**

**2. Mary Sue/ Larry Stu. Atau karakter yang terlalu sempurna, biasanya berupa OC dimana penggambarannya kelewat sempurna.**

**3. Sedikit aneh, tapi saya sangat membenci tulisan "…'s POV". No offense tapi anehnya saya merasa kesal setipa melihat tulisan itu di satu cerita, rasanya seperti "Gue gak bego, ga lo kasih tau juga gw tau itu siapa… Gw bisa nerka…" dsb. Nah karena Fanfic Indonesia banyak yang pakai tulisan begitu, saya rasa, reader terbiasa dengan pointer seperti itu, makanya saya sisipkan tulisan (Naruto) atau (Sakura) di tiap pergantian sudut pandang. Alasan yang aneh, tapi menurut saya pribadi penggunaan tulisan "…'s POV" berkesan sedikit kurang 'novel', saya ingin sebisa mungkin cerita saya bisa memiliki kesan "novel" atau semacamnya. Masih kurang di sana-sini tapi saya mencoba pelan-pelan menyempurnakannya. **

.

**Q: Recchinon orang mana? ('orz beberapa kali ditanya ini…)**

**A: Orang Indonesia ^^b**

**.  
**

**Q: Kenapa Naru/Saku bukan Naru/Hina?**

**A: Nggak ada alasan khusus, cuma saya nggak begitu nyaman dengan karakter Hinata...**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading and for leaving this unworthy author some reviews.**

**Kalau mau nanya apapun silahkan, siapa tahu saya jawab di chapter berikutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Recchinon**

**.**

**.**

**PS: ID twitter saya ganti jadi 'Recchinon'  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Everybody's Changing

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Ratting cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER ****11**

**"Everybody's Changing and I don't Feel the Same"**

.

.

This chapter is dedicated for Stephanie Thompson a.k.a Child of the Ashes for helping me solving the problem to update my stories! May God bless u all the way!

.

(Naruto)

"Lucu kan?"

Pria berkepala kuning itu melirik sekilas ke arah foto yang ditunjukkan rocker berwajah tampan itu padanya. Di foto itu ada Nampak seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua atau tiga tahunan dengan wajah berlumuran krim kue. Anak laki-laki itu tampak tertawa. Pipi tembamnya yang berlumuran krim tampak sedikit memerah, nyaris semerah rambutnya yang sedikit jabrik.

Naruto tersenyum, anak itu manis sekali.

Gaara tersenyum sekilas melihat ekspresi Naruto, ia memasukkan kembali foto itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam dompet kulitnya, "itu anakku, Kanata."

"Istrimu pasti cantik sekali," gumam Naruto sambil meminum birnya, "Beruntung anakmu tidak mirip denganmu."

Gaara tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata pemuda yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu dan tertawa, "Ya, istriku memang cantik sekali," lalu dengan mata berbinar-binar ia menambahkan, "tapi istrimu juga cantik kan? Sakura masih muda dan cantik, kau beruntung memilikinya sebagai seorang istri."

Naruto menelan ludah, "Yah, mungkin."

Gaara mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja, "Sakura bercerita padaku tentang rumah tangga kalian."

"Hn," Naruto tampak tidak terkejut, ia menopangkan dagunya di atas tangannya, wajahnya tampak lelah, "Begitu?"

"Sebenarnya, pernikahanku tidak jauh beda dengan pernikahan kalian," pria bertato itu melanjutkan sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pemantik, "Bisa dibilang, nasib kita tidak jauh berbeda."

Naruto mengawasi Gaara menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan menyalakan pemantiknya dengan santai. Ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud kata-kata Gaara tadi. Gaara memiliki seorang anak yang lucu, istri yang cantik dan rumah tangga yang harmonis. Tentu saja semua itu berbeda dengan apa yang dimilikinya sehingga ia tidak mengerti apa maksud rocker berambut merah itu saat ia mengatakan bahwa nasib mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Waktu aku menikah dengan istriku, usiaku tidak jauh berbeda dengan usiamu saat menikah dnegan istrimu," Gaara memulai ceritanya, "Dua puluh satu tahun itu terlalu cepat untuk menikah, bukan begitu?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Entahlah, kurasa tidak kalau kau menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Gaara tertawa, "Tepat, itu maksudku. Dua puluh satu tahun dan tengah berada di puncak karir. Aku menikmati kesuksesan dan kebebasanku, tapi kemudian aku _harus _menikah."

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Paling tidak kalian saling mencintai."

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan persamaan dari kedua pernikahan mereka. Paling tidak, Gaara menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Mereka saling mencintai, tentu saja tidak ada yang salah tentang hal itu.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintainya?"

Naruto yang baru saja akan menuangkan bir ke gelasnya terdiam dan menatap Gaara dengan bingung. Gaara tertawa melihat ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah dua bulan putus dengan pacarku saat ia menelponku dan memberitahu bahwa ia tengah hamil anakku."

Naruto terpana mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Ia tahu bahwa Gaara, pemimpin dari kelompok SoD menikah karena pacarnya telah hamil duluan tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa saat itu ia dan sang pacar sebenarnya sudah putus.

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar baru saat itu," Gaara melanjutkan, "Tentu saja aku enggan menikahinya. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya dan lagipula menikah di saat karirku sedang menjulang tinggi bukanlah keputusan yang bijak."

"Tapi kau menikahinya."

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku menikahinya."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti mengapa Gaara mengatakan bahwa posisi mereka berdua mirip. Menjalani pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan dengan orang yang tidak dicintai…

Semua itu tidak mudah.

"Tadinya kupikir, aku akan menikahinya dan menceraikannya setelah anak itu lahir. Aku mencintai pacar baruku dan aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Segera setelah keadaan memungkinkan, aku akan menceraikan istriku."

Dua pasang mata bertemu. Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya, itu semua sama persis dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran menikahi Sakura. Ia akan menceraikan Sakura suatu saat nanti untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku berubah pikiran."

Gaara tertawa kecil.

Naruto masih kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara.

"Awalnya pernikahan kami hanyalah sebuah lelucon, aku tidak mencintainya dan aku menyalahkannya. Seandainya ia tidak hamil…" Gaara tersenyum, tatapannya tampak sedih, ia mengetukkan rokoknya beberapa kali di atas asbak sebelum menempelkannya kembali ke bibirnya, "Aku membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya dan aku memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil…"

Sama seperti awal pernikahan mereka, Naruto pun bersikap kasar pada Sakura. Kali ini mendengar cerita Gaara, entah mengapa Naruto merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa jahat dan tidak berguna.

"Tapi lalu aku melihatnya melahirkan anak kami. Wajahnya yang kesakitan dan semua kejadian yang terjadi selama pernikahan kami terlintas di kepalaku, bagaimana aku telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat tidak adil… Melihatnya kesakitan aku berpikir, seandainya ia harus meninggal saat itu… Seandainya aku harus kehilangan dia saat itu… Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup memaafkan diriku."

Gaara menghela nafas.

Ia mematikan rokoknya dan untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam. Naruto menatap Gaara yang tampak terhanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa…" Gaara melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ada atau tidaknya cinta dalam sebuah pernikahan, itu bisa diselesaikan dengan saling pengertian. Pernikahan itu sendiri cukup untuk menjadi alasan untuk seseorang belajar mencintai, belajar memaafkan…"

"Lalu…" Naruto berkata dengan suara tercekat, "Kekasihmu?"

Gaara tersenyum , "Aku mencintainya. Tapi kita tidak bisa mendapatkan segalanya di dunia ini, kawan. Istri dan anakku membutuhkanku."

Naruto kembali terdiam memikirkan kata-kata temannya itu.

Gaara telah mengambil keputusan, entah apakah ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

(Sakura)

Sisa liburan musim panas kulalui tanpa ada kejadian yang berarti. Seperti biasa Sasuke masih bersikap dingin dan Naruto masih mencoba menghindariku. Entah bagaimana, aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto padaku. Kadang-kadang aku mendapatinya tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi serius dan dahi berkerut, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi saat ia menyadari aku menyadari tatapannya, ia akan segera memalingkan wajah dan beranjak pergi.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto juga sedikit aneh. Belakangan ini mereka tidak tampak semesra biasanya. Naruto belakangan ini tampak lebih… laki-laki? Entahlah. Aku tahu telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka tapi aku tidak peduli. Sudah kuputuskan aku tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan laki-laki yang tidak akan pernah berpaling padaku.

Belakangan ini aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku sendirian. Shikamaru dan pekerjaannya di Osaka membuatku nyaris tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Kami masih saling berkomunikasi tentunya, sesekali ia akan menelponku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Sepertinya ia mengerti aku tidak nyaman dengan topik itu sehingga ia tidak pernah lagi menyebut-nyebut soal pernyataan cintanya waktu itu dan aku sangat beryukur karenanya. Kami sudah tidak saling berkirim surat, kali ini kami menggunakan e-mail dan Ino benar, e-mail memang lebih praktis.

Aku jarang bertemu Ino selain di sekolah. Di akhir liburan musim panas, Ino mendapatkan seorang pacar yang dikenalnya di tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Ia sudah mengenalkannya padaku. Seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sai. Aku ikut senang untuk Ino, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar yang bisa dibanggakan. Meskipun sebenarnya aku agak merasa kesepian karenanya.

Saat memasuki bulan Oktober, suasana ujian akhir sudah mulai terasa. Aku mulai menyibukan diri dengan cara belajar untuk ujian akhir. Cara ini cukup efektif untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari Naruto. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.'

Dadaku masih terasa tercabik-cabik saat aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Sasuke berdua. Dalam beberapa bulan, banyak hal yang berubah, tapi tidak untuk perasaanku pada Naruto.

* * *

(Naruto)

Pemotretan untuk majalah AnAn yang tadinya dijadwalkan bulan Agustus atau di akhir musim panas terpaksa harus diundur sampai awal Oktober. Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan soal ini, ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Setiap kali diingatkan tetang pekerjaan ini, selalu saja ada wajah seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlintas di benaknya. Wajah Sakura saat tahu ia akan melakukan pekerjaan ini selalu menghantuinya dan ia tidak suka itu.

Sambil menunggu _set _disiapkan—sebuah kamar kabin bernuansa klasik dengan perapian dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu lapis—Naruto duduk sambil mengenakan jubah mandi putih di sudut ruangan. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali dan tampak sibuk dengan lamunannya sehingga gadis berambut gelap itu harus menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Saat Naruto menoleh, Hinata yang berdiri di depannya tersenyum padanya. Gadis berkulit putih bersih itu mengenakan jubah mandi yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengannya. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata apapun dari Naaruto ia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Grogi?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak juga."

Ia tidak merasa grogi sama sekali. Baginya ini hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan biasa, bedanya ia tidak akan mengenakan apa-apa kali ini. Tentu saja fotografer handal yang mengambil gambarnya akan mengaatur sedemikian rupa sehingga organ vital kedua model tidak tampak di dalam foto. Naruto selalu bangga akan tubuhnya, ia telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membentuk dan merawat tubuhnya, ia tidak keberatan kalau banyak orang yang akan melihat tubuhnya.

"Aku yang sedikit grogi sebenarnya," kata Hinata mengakui. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ia tersenyum malu, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya untukku tapi entah mengapa aku merasa malu…"

Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan gadis yang akan menjadi pasangannya hari ini itu. Ia tidak ingin Hinata merasa tegang saat pemotretan ini, "Tidak perlu malu," gumam Naruto agar para kru yang ada di sekitar mereka tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, "Aku gay, kau tahu itu kan?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menangguk.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa malu…"

Hinata tersenyum lega melihat ekspresi Naruto, "Entah mengapa kata-katamu membuatku merasa lebih baik," Hinata tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku lihat kamu sendiri terlihat tidak fokus, apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau memikirkan perasaan pacarmu?"

Entah mengapa saat Hinata mengatakan kata "pacar" yang terlintas di benaknya bukanlah Sasuke melainkan seorang gadis bermata hijau dan berambut merah muda. Hinata tidak salah, ia memang tengah memikirkan seseorang tapi itu bukan pacarnya…

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san!" panggil seorang kru, "Pemotretan akan segera dimulai!"

"Ya!"

Bahkan saat ia melepaskan jubah mandinya pun, wajah sedih gadis itu terlintas di kepalanya.

* * *

(Sasuke)

Wajah tampan salah satu anggota band the Ninjas itu tampak merengut. Rambut hitamnya yang belum ditata seperti biasanya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan kesal ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sasuke Uchiha sedang kesal, itu tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya saat itu.

Sang kakak yang duduk tidak jauh darinya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Meskipun usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh, Itachi tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran adik semata wayangnya itu. Sasuke memang tidak pernah terbuka soal masalahnya pada siapa pun bahkan pada kakaknya. Kali ini, entah mengapa, Itachi bisa menduga sumber permasalahannya.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara atau tidak?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas pada kakaknya sebelum kembali membuang muka. Dahinya masih berkerut dan tatapannya masih tampak kesal.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap adik laki-lakinya itu, "Dengar, kau tidak datang ke tempatku hanya untuk merajuk seharian kan?"

"Aku tidak merajuk."

"Ah, akhirnya kau bicara juga," Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju sofa tempat adiknya duduk dan menghempaskan diri untuk duduk di sebelah adiknya, "Ini soal Naruto kan?"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, Itachi bisa menduga apa yang terjadi.

"Perasaan manusia itu bisa berubah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa."

Sasuke menoleh dan melempar tatapan tajam pada kakaknya. Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya itu. Ia tahu adiknya itu sangat mencintai kekasihnya tapi ia juga tahu, perubahan besar telah terjadi pada sang kekasih. Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak perlu menyalahkan siapa-siapa.

Itachi berjalan meninggalkan sang adik yang melipat kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Mungkin ia menangis, tapi Itachi memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Manusia berubah, dan tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas perubahan itu.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Belakangan mood nulis sedang hilang, iseng-iseng buka review dan dibaca lagi. Yeah, it makes me happy! Jadi semangat nulis lagi dan berpikir, "OK, saatnya menyenangkan reader-tachi!". Tadinya saya sudah umumkan tidak akan ada update sampai tanggal 25, ini karena saya sibuk pindahan…. ^^ Tapi ya sudahlah disempat-sempatin…

Makasih juga buat yang sudah baca cerita saya yang lain selain yang di fandom Naruto. ^^b Dapat review dari reader itu sangat menyenangkan.

Oke, Question n Answer Time!

.

Q: Terlalu banyak karakter, tapi nggak pas perannya apa, misalnya Gaara yang munculnya cuma bentar.

A: Waktu itu aku jawab sebagai "special appearance" tapi sekarang sudah terjawab kan pertanyaannya? Semua karakter punya peranan masing-masing kok, sekecil apapun perannya.

.

Q: Istrinya Gaara siapa? Masih hidup?

A: Masih… Istrinya OC.

.

Q: Panggil Recchinon apa?

A: Panggil Recchi. Atau apa aja terserah kalian, ^^b aku nggak begitu peduli soal panggilan, selama masih masuk akal aja…

.

Q: Kuliah dimana?

A: Universitas Islam Indonesia, Fakultas Hukum, International Program '07 di Jogjakarta ^^b

.

Q: Terima request?

A: Saat ini belum bisa ^^; tapi kalau prompt akan saya terima. Misalnya kalian beri prompt "Mawar" akan saya buatkan satu oneshoot/drable yang menggunakan tema mawar. Kalau kalian mau prompt "Kelinci" saya buatkan dengan tema kelinci. Prompt hanya terdiri dari satu kata ya…

.

Q: Tolong jadi beta reader…

A: T.T Saya mau, tapi saya lagi sibuk.

.

Q: Punya blog?

A: Yup. Blog pribadi saya http: / / recchinon. blog. fc2. com

Blog berisi cerita saya http: / / recchinon15. blog. fc2 . com

BTW karena FFnet sering error jadi di saat error lebih dari 3 hari kalian bisa pergi ke blog cerita saya untuk mendapatkan update cerita dari saya… Saya lagi mengerjakan website saya tapi belum selesai jadi sementara pakai blog dulu.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review.

.

.

Recchinon


	13. Chapter 12 Tenderly

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Rating cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER ****12**

**"Tenderly"**

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Sewaktu aku melihat foto Naruto di majalah An An, untuk alasan yang tidak jelas aku tidak terlalu merasa cemburu.

Alasannya?

Entahlah.

Foto-foto Naruto di majalah itu tidak terlalu membuatku kesal seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya saat mendengar ia akan muncul di majalah itu. Pose-posenya bersama dengan model perempuan berambut hitam itu tidak membuatku cemburu. Paling tidak, tidak separah yang sempat terlintas di otakku dulu.

Aku membolak-balik halaman majalah yang memasang foto Naruto di beberapa halaman utamanya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Bukan karena tubuh Naruto yang tampak sangat telanjang di foto itu (oh, ya tubuhnya hmmm…. Ok, sebaiknya aku tidak membayangkannya sekarang.) Juga bukan karena posenya bersama Hinata yang cukup mesra, err oke, SANGAT mesra—di foto-foto itu mereka berpelukan dan nyaris berciuman, aku sedikit cemburu tapi bukan, bukan itu yang membuat dahiku berkerut saat melihat foto-foto tersebut. Yang membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat hingga nyaris mengeluarkan darah adalah ekspresi pria berkepala kuning itu, ekspresinya di foto-foto itu tampak sangat… Entah bagaimana harus menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Ia terlihat begitu… Jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu adalah ekspresi jatuh cinta?

Entahlah, tapi tatapan matanya saat itu tampak seperti tatapan mata seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta?

Bukan pada Hinata kan? Apa mungkin Sasuke-kun…

Aku menghela nafas dan menutup kembali majalah yang sejak sejam yang lalu hanya kubolak-balik halamannya saja tanpa membaca artikelnya. Aku mencampakan majalah tersebut ke atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku dan merebahkan tubuhku kembali ke tempat tidurku. Seharusnya siswa kelas tiga sepertiku sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir bukannya dipusingkan oleh hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi kalau boleh aku membela diriku sendiri, siswa kelas tiga sepertiku seharunya belum menikah dan tidak perlu pusing memikirkan hubungannya dengan suaminya yang pecinta sesama jenis. Ya, aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sebentar lagi musim dingin dan aku masih belum pernah benar-benar berbicara dengan Naruto sejak hari itu, saat kami menangis bersama. Sasuke pun semakin jarang pulang ke rumah. Apa mereka berdua sudah putus?

Ah tidak, aku sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap soal itu.

Dua bulan lagi ujian akhir dan aku akan segera lulus SMA, baru-baru ini kakekku menelponku soal ini dan aku masih sedikit kepikiran soal pembicaraan kami saat itu.

_"Bagaimana persiapan ujianmu?"_

_Aku menghela nafas, dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tuaku aku jauh lebih takut pada kakekku. Kakekku jugalah alasan mengapa saat ini aku terjebak dalam pernikahan ini. _

_"Begitulah," jawabku sambil menggigiti bibir bawahku dengan sedikit cemas, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar. Banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalaku saat ini yang tidak berkaitan dengan sekolah sama sekali._

_"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Suamimu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"_

_Aku mencoba tertawa, "Hm, ya, begitulah…"_

_"Kau yakin semua baik-baik saja?"_

_"Begitulah…"_

_Aku mendengar kakekku menghela nafas, "Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan yang lainnya selain "begitulah"?"_

_Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Begitulah…"_

Saat terakhir kali berbicara dengan kakekku baru-baru ini entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa kakek dapat merasakan beban yang tengah kurasakan saat ini. Saat kakek bertanya soal pernikahanku dengan Naruto sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada kakek. Sejak awal aku tahu kalau kakek sedikit terpaksa menikahkanku dengan Naruto, ia juga mengetahui soal kelainan seksual yang diderita suamiku itu. Aku menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan apapun soal masalah rumah tanggaku pada kakek sebab aku tahu kalau kakek sampai mendengar soal Sasuke yang tinggal bersama kami, bisa-bisa kakek menyuruhku bercerai dari Naruto. Meskipun aku telah mencoba membatasi perasaanku pada Naruto, tapi bukan berarti aku siap untuk berpisah dengannya begitu saja.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat mendengar suara mesin mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Naruto pulang lebih awal dari biasanya malam ini. Aku tidak melihat Sasuke seharian ini jadi mungkin ia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Artinya, malam ini aku akan berduaan saja dengan Naruto di rumah.

Sebenarnya ini bukan hal besar. Sebelum Sasuke tinggal bersama kami, aku dan Naruto selalu berduaan saja di rumah. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa berdebar-debar seperti ini tapi setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, saat kami hampir saja…

Oke, aku tidak boleh mengingat-ingat soal itu lagi.

Aku buru-buru mematikan lampu kamarku dan kembali ke tempat tidur secepat kilat. Aku menarik selimut sampai seujung dagu dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berpura-pura tidur, tapi aku menjadi panik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Aku menutup mataku dan mengatur nafasku agar nampak seperti sedang tertidur. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto Uzumaki benci musim dingin.

Hari itu, meskipun masih bulan November, entah mengapa angin utara berhembus lebih kuat dari biasanya mengingatkan anggota grup band terkenal itu mengeluh saat angin dingin yang terasa tajam dan menyakitkan itu menampar wajahnya yang tidak terlindung saat ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sambil merapatkan syal yang dikenakannya, Naruto menggerutu. Sebentar lagi musim dingin dan dia benci itu.

Saat tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan tebal akan menyentuh pintu mobil, teleponnya berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan teleponnya untuk melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam saat melihat nama kekasihnya tertera di layar. Dengan wajah merengut, ia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke mobil.

"Telepon aku sekarang"

Hanya itu yang tertulis di pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sasuke padanya. Naruto mengenakan sabuk pengamannya dan terdiam sejenak menatap ponselnya. Sedikit ragu untuk menelpon kekasihnya itu.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu menjadi sedikit renggang. Ada yang aneh pada Sasuke. Tatapannya dan tingkah lakunya saat bersamanya tampak sedikit berbeda. Naruto sedikit merasa cemas, belakangan ini terlalu banyak hal yang berubah. Sakura pun berubah belakangan ini dan itu membuatnya sulit tidur belakangan ini. Mengapa semua orang memutuskan untuk bersikap aneh pada saat yang bersamaan?

Meskipun ia sedikit terganggu, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap aneh kekasihnya dan istrinya itu. Ia pun belakangan ini telah bersikap aneh. Ia menyadari bahwa mungkin ia telah bersikap menyebalkan belakangan ini pada Sasuke dan ia tidak pernah sanggup berbicara dengan Sakura sejak kejadian hari itu.

Setelah sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang, Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia sebaiknya segera menelpon Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan pemuda yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama lebih dari setahun itu dan meskipun ia belum mendengarnya, ia tahu pasti itu bukanlah hal baik.

"Hey,"

"Aku tidak pulang hari ini."

"Oh…"

Keduanya terdiam. Naruto memicingkan matanya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi belakangan ini dan saat ini harus bisa ia manfaatkan untuk berbincang sejenak dengan kekasihnya itu. Beberapa hari ini mereka sangat sibuk dengan jadwal dan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing sehingga ada banyak hal yang tidak Naruto ketahui tentang Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini, begitu pula sebaliknya. Naruto mendengar kekasihnya yang berambut hitam itu menghela nafas.

"Malam ini, kau akan berdua saja dengan Sakura..."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, kalau Sasuke tidak pulang malam ini maka itu artinya ia hanya akan berduaan saja dengan istrinya itu. Sejak kejadian waktu itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan berduaan saja di rumah. Tiba-tiba saja perut pemuda bermata safir itu mulas. Ia merasa cemas. Berduaan saja dengan Sakura terdengar sangat canggung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersadar bahwa ia belum menanggapi pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Dengan gugup ia tertawa kecil, "Ya, bukan masalah..." ia mencoba sebaik mungkin agar terdengar biasa saja, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bekerjalah dengan semangat ya, sayang!"

Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa membohongi Sasuke dengan berpura-pura ceria. Ia telah mengenal Sasuke jauh sebelum mereka mulai berkencan. Sasuke sangat mengenalnya, tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura. Kadang, meskipun ia tidak berdiri di hadapannya, Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan Sasuke padanya. Ia tahu Sasuke dapat melihat jauh ke dalam dirinya. Untuk sebuah alasan yang dia sendiripun tidak mengerti, mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke jauh lebih memahami dirinya dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto..."

Dari cara Sasuke menyebut namanya, ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia tahu itu. Nada bicaranya saat itu, sama dengan nada yang digunakan saat itu, saat ia bertanya dulu tentang apakah ia jatuh cinta...

* * *

Kalau ditanya bagaimana ia bisa berkendara sampai ke rumahnya malam itu, Naruto akan kebingungan harus menjawab apa, sebab ia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi malam itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Mengendarai mobil sambil melamun bukanlah sesuatu yang patut ditiru tapi saat itu kepalanya tengah dipenuhi berbagai macam hal hingga pikirannya tidak dapat fokus ke jalanan melainkan ke hal lain yang sejak tadi menganggunya.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumahnya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mematikan mesin mobil. Ia lega karena akhirnya ia sampai juga. Sepanjang perjalanan, kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang membuatnya pusing. Ia tidak langsung keluar dari dalam mobil melainkan berdiam diri dulu, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa suntuk tiba-tiba setelah menerima telepon dari kekasihnya tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiam di balik kemudi, Naruto akhirnya membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dan beranjak ke luar dari mobil sport mewah buatan eropa tersebut. Naruto memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya tadi.

Sambil berjalan memasuki rumah yang sudah setahun lebih ditempatinya bersama istrinya yang lebih muda darinya itu, Naruto berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini dan malam ini, ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikannya. Sambil menguatkan tekadnya, ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tempat kamar istrinya.

* * *

_"Belakangan ini, kita hampir tidak pernah berhubungan."_

_Naruto terdiam. Tangan mencengkeram ponselnya erat-erat sementara nafasnya tertahan mendengar nada dingin yang dilontarakan kekasihnya itu. Ia dapat membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke saat itu. Kalau saja mereka berhadapan secara langsung saat ini, mungkin Naruto sudah salah tingkah dibuatnya._

_"Kita berdua sama-sama sedang sibuk," Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, ia merasa panik, ia tahu pembicaraan seperti ini pasti akan tiba, "Kamu sendiri sibuk syuting iklan dan drama kan?"_

_"Kau tahu maksudku."_

_Naruto terdiam, nada kekasihnya itu sangat tajam._

_"Apa baik kalau kita seperti ini terus?"_

_Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya menggunakan sebelah tangan, ia harus mencoba untuk tenang , "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan..."_

_Kali ini Sasuke terdiam._

_Lagi-lagi Naruto menahan nafas. Ia menunggu dengan cemas apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda yang sempat dicintainya itu. 'Sempat'? Ia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati, tentu saja ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke... _

_...Benarkah?_

_"Naruto, kali ini aku akan bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya."_

_Naruto terdiam. Mata birunya tidak terfokus pada apapun sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kemudi mobilnya erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih._

_"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"_

* * *

_'Apa aku masih mencintainya?'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya beberapa detik saat ia tiba di depan pintu kamar istrinya itu. Sejak menikah mereka memang tidur terpisah, ini adalah salah satu syarat yang diajukan keluarga Sakura. Sang kakek menginginkan keduanya tidur di kamar terpisah sampai Sakura lulus sekolah. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan soal pemisahan kamar ini, menurutnya, sebaiknya mereka memang tidak tidur sekamar.

Setelah menghela nafas dan merasa lebih tenang, Naruto perlahan meraih kenop pintu yang terbuat dari kuningan itu dan perlahan memutarnya. Pintu kamar Sakura berderit kecil saat suaminya membukanya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari lampu kamar yang telah padam.

Saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan kamar Sakura itu, Naruto berjalan mendekati tempat tidur istrinya itu, mencari sosok istrinya.

_Apa ia tidur?_

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto saat tiba di sisi tempat tidur.

Ia berlutut di sebelah tempat tidur dan menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur. Dengan bantuan sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat wajah istrinya yang tertidur pulas. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum melihat wajah tidur istrinya itu.

"Sakura..." Panggilnya lembut sambil menyibakkan rambut berwarna merah muda yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik istrinya itu.

Untuk beberapa detik ia terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, belum sempat ia memikirkan perbuatannya itu, Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah istrinya yang tengah tidur.

"Aku sayang kamu..." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Sakura sebelum perlahan mencium pipi gadis yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Maaf lama... Saya baru pindahan dan banyak proyek cosplay... (yang jadi temen saya di FB mungkin lihat sendiri update-an foto cosplay saya yang numpuk)...

Ok, Question time?

.

Q: Alurnya dipercepat?

A: Nggak juga itu cuma karena chapter sebelumnya intermezzo atau persiapan dari "klimaks".

.

Q: Istri Gaara sebaiknya jangan OC!

A: Iya aku juga mikirnya gitu tapi lagi bingung nentuin istri Gaara siapa… Dia nggak akan muncul di Love me Tender sih, tapi kemungkinan cerita Gaara akan aku jadikan side story yg berdiri sendiri :) Baru rencana.

.

Q: Chapter jangan pendek, update jangan lama…

A: Disesuaikan dengan kapasitas otak author ya :3 ada saatnya aku kumat males dan oon nya..,

.

Q: Kapan sakura dan Naruto bisa punya anak?

A: Hihihi, ;) lihat ntar

.

Q: Feel chapter terbaru nggak seperti feel sebelumnya…

A: aaa, aku ngerti~ aku minta maaf untuk yg satu itu… soalnya… jatah Sakura aku kurangi dikit, untuk perubahan mood… emmm…. Sorry kalau mengganggu.

.

.

Recchinon


	14. Chapter 13 There's Something Wrong

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Rating cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**"Something Wrong"**

.

.

.

(Sakura)

Diawali dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di pipiku, aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi saat itu. Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di pipiku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Ia idak tampak terkejut melihatku terbangun. Matanya menatap ke dalam mataku dan dahinya berkerut.

Ada yang salah. Tadi aku mendengar kata-kata "Aku sayang padamu" darinya disertai sebuah kecupan...

...ada yang salah.

Aku baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia lebih dulu berkata-kata.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Aku terdiam.

Pertanyaan macam itu?

Dia tidak benar-benar menanyakan itu kan? Maksudku, semua orang juga tahu aku benar-benar mencintainya. Meskipun belakangan ini aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, sejujurnya perasaanku padanya masih sama seperti dulu. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Untuk apa ia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu padaku?

Lagipula, apa pedulinya?

Dia tidak mencintaiku kan?

Meskipun ia baru saja berkata bahwa ia menyayangiku, itu tidak berarti ia mencintaiku kan? Ia tidak mungkin benar-benar serius dengan pernyataannya itu. Mungkin, ia hanya mengetesku? Ya tentu saja, yang dicintainya hanyalah Sasuke. Aku...

Aku hanyalah istri yang dinikahinya karena terpaksa.

Mungkin ia menyayangiku sebagai seorang teman, atau seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya, tapi ia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang wanita. Tidak mungkin.

"Sakura..."

Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Apa ia ingin menegaskan padaku bahwa sebesar apapun perasaanku padanya, bahwa sedalam apapun perasaanku padanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanku. Mungkin ia bertanya seperti itu agar ia bisa menolak dengan tegas.

Tunggu, dia tidak berhak memintaku menghentikan perasaanku padanya! Perasaanku adalah milikku sendiri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengatur hariku kecuali aku sendiri. Meskipun ia adalah laki-laki yang kucintai, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk memintaku berhenti mencintainya. Lagi pula mustahil bagiku untuk berhenti mencintainya—meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin dan telah berusaha untuk menghapus perasaanku padanya.

"Sakura, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Aku bukannya tidak mencoba untuk berhenti mencintainya. Aku ingin berhenti, tapi sepertinya sulit. Aku sudah berkali-kali berkata pada diriku sendiri, bahwa jatuh cinta padanya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi padaku, tapi sesuatu di dalam diriku menolak untuk menyerah.

Mata birunya yang indah seperti batu safir menatap ke dalam mataku. Posisi kami saat ini sangat memalukan. Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di atasku. Kedua lengannya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpaku. Matanya tidak sekalipun meninggalkan mataku.

Tatapan mata itu...

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Ya."

Ia terdiam dan hanya menatapku.

Aku sudah mengatakannya. Ia bertanya dan aku sudah menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat lega. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi darinya. Aku telah mengatakannya!

Aku telah mengatakannya padanya, lalu sekarang apa?

Ia akan menolakku?

Ia akan menjelaskan kalau aku hanyalah seorang teman baik untuknya?

Ia akan mematahkan hatiku—lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang berkecamuk di kepalaku saat bibirnya mendarat di bibirku. Aku tidak sempat mendorongnya atau menamparnya saat ia mulai menekankan tubuhnya ke atas tubuhku. Tanpa kusadari tanganku telah melingkar di lehernya.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan ketika Shikamaru menciumku. Ciuman kali ini... Entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Ciuman kali ini lebih lama dibandingkan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Mungkin, bila sepasang kekasih berciuman, maka mereka akan melakukannya seperti ini.

Apakah ia mencium Sasuke seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar, ini tidak benar, Naruto masih bersama Sasuke dan ia tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kami tidak boleh seperti ini.

Namun anehnya, meskipun aku tahu ini salah dan bahwa nanti aku akan menyesalinya tapi aku tidak bisa mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuhku. Aku menikmati ciumannya dan aku menyukai kehangatan tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan tubuhku, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Meskipun semua ini salah...

Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dahinya masih menempel dengan dahiku dan matanya menatap mataku. Nafasnya yang panas menyentuh wajahku, aku dapat mencium aroma mint dan lemon dari tubuhnya. Bahkan di kegelapan aku dapat melihatnya seolah berkilauan dan menyilaukan. Hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidungku. Aku yakin ia dapat merasakan debar jantungku saat ini. Aku merasa sangat malu. Bukan karena posisiku kami saat ini, bukan karena aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya, bukan karena jantungku yang berdegup kelewat kencang, tapi karena saat ini, aku nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Ia berada begini dekat, aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menarik wajahnya ke arahku dan menciumnya sekali lagi.

Mungkin apa yang ada di kepalaku tersampaikan melalui tatapan mataku sebab tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersenyum seolah tahu apa yang ada di benakku saat ini. Wajahku memanas. Aku bisa semesum ini, semua ini salahnya!

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang bisa kulontarkan untuk menghinanya, tapi aku tahu aku pun ingin menciumnya.

"Lakukan saja."

"Kali ini aku akan menciummu lebih lama..."

"Lakukan saja."

"Kali ini tidak akan berhenti di ciuman saja..."

Aku terdiam.

Mata birunya yang berkilauan seperti menghipnotisku. Wajahnya terlalu tampan. Tidak adil. Seandainya saja aku diberikan kekuatan untuk menolaknya...

Aku tahu mungkin aku akan menyesali ini, ah tidak, aku pasti akan menyesali ini. Aku tahu itu. Besok pagi, saat aku terbangun dan semua ini sudah berakhir, aku akan menangis dan menyesali semuanya... Aku tahu resikonya namun aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

"Lakukan saja..."

* * *

(Naruto)

Aku bukanlah gay sejak lahir, dulu sekali entah kapan, aku pun pernah jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Dulu sekali aku pun pernah menjadi laki-laki biasa yang menjalani cinta yang biasa, entah sejak kapan, perlahan-lahan satu sisi di dalam diriku mulai menolak untuk berhubungan dengan lawan jenis.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Saat itu, aku selalu merasa bahwa itu adalah cinta sejatiku—bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain lagi sebesar aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada wanita atau pun laki-laki lainnya, aku tergila-gila pada Sasuke, hanya dia.

Tapi ada yang salah pada diriku.

Entah sejak kapan, perlahan-lahan, rasa cinta itu mulai berubah. Aku masih mencintai Sasuke, tentu saja, ia adalah seseorang yang mampu membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Bersandar padanya membuatku merasa, apapun yang terjadi, selama aku bisa berada bersamanya maka tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyakitiku. Aku merasa aman dan bahagia saat berada di sisinya, itu yang disebut cinta bukan? Aku masih merasa seperti itu saat bersamanya, tapi, ada yang berbeda. Sesuatu terjadi padaku.

Kalau cinta adalah sebuah perasaan nyaman dan aman berada di sisi seseorang yang kita cintai, maka benar aku mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, belakangan ini aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Tidak, kalau berdasarkan definisi cinta yang kusebutkan sebelum ini, seharusnya ini bukanlah cinta. Tapi aku pun tidak tahu perasaan apa ini.

Saat berada di dekatnya aku tidak merasa nyaman. Aku selalu merasa cemas dan takut. Aku tidak ingin ia membenciku, tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan rasa percaya diriku. Aku tidak tenang setiap kali ia berbicara dnegan orang lain, aku tidak suka saat ia membicarakan tentang pria lain di hadapanku. Aku pun tidak merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku. Aku tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini, yang jelas saat melihat senyumnya, sesuatu terjadi pada diriku...

"Sakura," aku membisikan namanya sebelum mencium lehernya.

Saat ini, ia ada di pelukanku dan lagi-lagi, jutaan kupu-kupu mengisi perutku. Perasaan apa ini?

Aku tidak mengerti, selama ini aku selalu menganggap diriku gay, seharusnya aku tidak merasa seperti ini pada seorang wanita. Dorongan seperti ini, tidak kurasakan saat berhadapan dengan wanita lainnya, hanya Sakura. Aku ingin memeluknya, menciuminya, memilikinya seutuhnya, apa ini cinta?

Ada yang salah denganku, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Na-Naru..."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya menyebut namaku di sela-sela nafasnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau namaku bisa terdengar begitu seksi saat diucapkan seseorang sepertinya. Aku menyukainya...

Ada yang salah denganku, mungkin ini cinta?

* * *

Aku melirik jam tanganku lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan sedikit kecewa saat sadar bahwa ternyata baru sepuluh menit sejak terakhir kalinya aku mengecek jam tanganku. Meskipun aku merasa sedikit kesal karena waktu berjalan sangat lamat hari ini, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku. Aku tahu, orang-orang di lokasi pemotretan hari ini pun pasti menyadari bahwa aku sedang senang hari ini.

Aku tahu mereka semua penasaran tentang alasan mengapa aku begitu ceria hari ini namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani menghampiriku dan menanyakannya langsung tentang alasan mengapa aku begitu ceria har ini. Padahal aku tidak akan keberatan untuk menceritakannya pada mereka kalau memang mereka ingin mengetahui alasannya.

Aku tengah bersenandung riang saat seseorang menepuk pundakku dan aku melihat Hinata berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan sebuah seringai lebar.

"Sebentar lagi pemotretan akan dilanjutkan," kata gadis berambut gelap itu.

Aku mengangguk.

Setelah kolaborasi pertama kami, karena respon pembaca yang sangat baik, lagi-lagi kami akan berpasangan untuk menjadi model majalah AnAn edisi natal. Meskipun aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan pekerjaan ini, namun aku sudah memutuskan bahwa ini akan menjadi kerjasama terakhirku dengan majalah AnAn. Bukannya aku tidak merasa puas dengan hasil pemotretan sebelumnya, hanya saja entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pekerjaan semacam ini. Mungkin aku juga akan menolak adegan ciuman di drama-dramaku yang akan datang.

Ya, Naruto Uzumaki telah terlahir kembali!

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ah, silahkan," kataku mempersilahkan.

Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahku.

"Maaf kalau aku berisik, tapi apa ada hal baik yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan, "Kelihatannya sedang sangat senang hari ini…"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, "Kira-kira begitu…"

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baguslah... Semoga pemotretan hari ini bisa berjalan lancar..."

"Tenang saja," Aku tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini, pemotretan hari ini akan berjalan lancar," kataku lagi sambil menatap lurus ke depan, "Aku telah mendapatkan pencerahan…"

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum saat memejamkan mata mengingat kejadian semalam. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa waktu berjalan terlalu lambat. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pemotretan hari ini dan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

_Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa suatu hari aku akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat penuh saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak lagi peduli apa nama perasaan yang membakar dadaku saat itu, aku hanya membiarkan naluriku bekerja dan mengambil alih. Aku tidak lagi berpikir, aku hanya ingin merasakan._

_"Naru…"_

Aku merasakan lengan kurus istriku memeluk leherku dan menarik tubuhku ke arahnya. Aku nyaris menyeringai, sampai pagi tadi sebelum aku berangkat kerja, Sakura masih memberiku tatapan dingin tapi kini ia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Bukannya aku keberatan…

_Aku menatap mata hijau emerald istriku itu dan melihat ada kecemasan di dalam matanya. Aku memeluknya sambil tetap berusaha agar tidak meremukkan tubuhnya. Aku ingin menghapus semua ketakutan yang ada di mata Sakura saat ini._

_"Sssh," aku berbisik di telinganya, dengan nafas pendek yang tidak beraturan. Jantung kami berdetak kencang. Kami begitu dekat sehingga aku tidak tahu lagi suara debaran jantung siapa yang kudengar saat itu. Jantungku sendiri berdetak kencang dan memompa darahku ke satu titik tubuhku, membuatku nyaris lepas kendali saat itu juga._

_"Jangan takut, Sakura," aku mengecup air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu, "Percayalah padaku."_

__***

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian semalam aku merasa sangat malu. Wajahku memerah dan terasa panas lalu senyumku akan terus mengembang. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali.

Butuh waktu satu tahun bagi kami sebelum akhirnya melakukannya. Mungkin kami tidak seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya, atau mungkin kami termasuk lamban untuk pasangan manapun, tapi aku cukup ahagia karena paling tidak akhirnya aku dapat menyadarinya. Aku berhasil mengatakannya padanya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh putih yang tengah kupeluk saat ini, tubuh yang kupeluk semalam mungkin bukan apa-apa. Meskipun dadanya tidak sebesar dada ini tapi aku tidak peduli karena yang kuinginkan adalah dia.

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Matanya menatap langung ke dalam mataku. Tanganku mengusap pipinya dan aku menempelken dahiku di dahinya. _'Semalam ia juga sedekat ini denganku…'_ pikirku sambil membayangkan wajahnya ketika Yukiko menarik tubuhku ke arahnya dan menciumi leherku, samar-samar aku mendengar suara kamera dan sang fotografer yang mengarahkan kami berdua. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya yang telanjang dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Ya, bagus sekali! Hari ini cukup sampai di sini…!"

Segera setelah mendengar kata-kata sang fotografer, aku dan Hinata saling menjauhkan tubuh kami. Dua orang staff segera menghampiri kami untuk menyerahkan jubah mandi kami masing-masing. Aku merasa sangat senang karena pekerjaan hari ini akhirnya selesai. Pemotretan untuk majalan AnAn selalu memakan waktu cukup lama dan pemotretan kali ini masih akan dilanjutkan besok.

Aku telah mengenakan pakaianku kembali dan tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku memasukkan barang-barangku secara acak ke dalam ranselku. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di studio ini. Aku ingin segera pulang.

Aku tersenyum setelah selesai membereskan seluruh barang-barangku. _Ternyata menikah itu adalah hal yang luar biasa…_

* * *

Aku berjengit saat tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah saat aku tiba sore itu. Aku merasa aneh karena belum ada lampu yang dinyalakan hari ini.

"Sakura!" aku mencoba memanggil namanya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Aku mencoba menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa cemas. Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan perut bergolak. Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat buruk.

Taganku bergetar saat aku menyentuh kenop pintu kamar istriku yang terletak di sebelah ruang kerjaku di lantai dua. Aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah memasukinya. Ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku dan membuatku mulas ketika aku menyadari tidak ada siapun di kamar itu.

Mataku tertumpu pada selembar surat yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Surat dengan tulisan tangan istriku yang sudah dikenalnya. Aku menelan ludah dan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih surat itu. Aku tahu, ada yang salah...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Maaf ya lama ^^a saya sedikit sibuk belakangan ini. Soal pengulangan beberapa kalimat di chapter ini dan sebelum-sebelumnya, saya memang penggemar majas repetisi, atau pengulangan... Kenapa? Hmm itu suma soal selera kan?

Buat yang menyimpan pin BB saya, err maaf bukannya saya menghapus kontak kalian T^T Blackberry saya hilang beberapa waktu lalu, untuk sementara sata tidak berhape. ^^b nanti kalau sudah dapat BB baru saya kasih PINnya ok...

Belum sempat membalas seua review, ada beberapa yang belum saya baca, tapi terima kasih sudah mau ninggalin review untuk saya... Ya, Love me Tender sebentar lagi tamat ^^. Buat yang udah add saya di FB dan follow twitter, makasih ^^; Bebas untuk tanya2 selama tidak terlalu privasi ^^. Ok sekali lagi, makasih.

Recchinon.


	15. Epilogue til the End of Time

**Tittle: Love me Tender**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T, enggak ada Lemon tapi akan ada 'lime'.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Summary: Sakura menikah dengan pria yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Seharusnya itu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sebuah rahasia membuat pernikahan mereka berubah menjadi komedi yang menyedihkan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

**Note: Aku bukan fujoshi, 'slash' yang muncul di cerita ini cuma bagian dari plot. Rating cerita ini nggak sampai M tapi dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke atas.**

**EPILOGUE**

**"...til the End of Time"**

.

.

.

**_"Dear Naruto..._**

**_Maafkan aku yang telah bersikap pengecut. Maafkan aku yang telah bersikap egois. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu terikat denganmu... Karena aku tidak memberikan pilihan padamu selain untuk menikah denganku. Maafkan aku, karena kini aku sadar..._**

**_...itu salah._**

**_Naruto, pernikahan kita adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Kau, Naruto Uzumaki, adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Kupikir aku akan terbiasa hidup dalam ikatan pernikahan bersamamu. Kupikir kita akan terbiasa. Kupikir pengertian dan kesepakatan, serta komitmen, semua itu cukup untuk melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Tapi aku lupa satu hal... Dan itu adalah hal yang terpenting : cinta._**

**_Naruto, aku mencintaimu._**

**_Aku selalu mencintaimu jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu sedekat ini. Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan kini setelah lebih mengenalmu, dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku semakin mencintaimu. Terus dan terus mencintaimu, meskipun kau tidak akan menoleh padaku..._**

**_Naruto..._**

**_Aku putus asa._**

**_Awalnya telah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan menjadi temanmu. Seumur hidup akan menekan perasaanku padamu. Telah kuputuskan untuk menghapus perasaanku padamu._**

**_Tapi kau menggagalkannya..._**

**_Naruto..._**

**_Apa yang terjadi semalam telah menyadarkanku. Bahwa aku terlalu mencintaimu... Bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup melupakanmu dan hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman... Atau keluarga._**

**_Naruto..._**

**_Aku mencintaimu._**

**_Dan berada di dekatmu hanya akan membuatku semakin mencintaimu..._**

**_Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Karena suatu saat kita akan berpisah, dan bila saat itu tiba, mungkin aku akan mati. Naruto, bila saat itu tiba mungkin aku telah terlalu jauh mencintaimu hingga tidak sanggup melepasmu._**

**_Karena itu..._**  
**_Sebelum itu terjadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu..._**

**_Maaf telah bersikap egois padamu .._**

**_Naruto,_**

**_I love you."_**

Aku melemparkan surat yang baru saja kubaca keras-keras di hadapan Ino. Aku langsung menuju ke tempat kerja sambilan Ino setelah menemukan surat itu. Ino meraih surat itu dan membacanya dengan dahi berkerut, pacarnya, Sai yang juga bekerja sambilan di tempat itu ikut membaca surat itu dari balik pundak Ino.

"Apa-apaan ini. Jelaskan padaku." kataku kesal sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jariku di atas meja yang ada di depanku.

Ino menatapku sambil memicingkan mata seolah-olah keberatan dengan nada yang kugunakan, "Harusnya itu kata-kataku, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Dimana dia?" kataku masih sangat kesal.

"Permisi?" kali ini gadis itu berkacak pinggang, "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau mengusirnya, ha?"

Aku terkejut dan tanpa sadar membentaknya, "Apa kamu gila? Kenapa aku harus mengusir istriku sendiri?"

Ino tampak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sai menepuk pundaknya untuk menahannya.

"Uzumaki-san, kami benar-benar tidak tahu dimana istri anda berada, tapi kami juga merasa cemas... Bagaimana kalau sekarang anda coba hubungi keluarganya? Kami juga akan mencari informasi..." kata Sai terdengar sedikit canggung, "Tentu saja kami akan menghubungi anda kalau kami mendapat kabar..."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, "Tentu saja tidak bisa semudah itu, aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Ino tiba-tiba menggebrak meja di antara kami. Aku terdiam dan menatapnya yang terlihat sangat marah. Aku melipat keduda tanganku di depan dada dan diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Sakura saat ini, tapi aku akan menghubungi Tenten," Ino tampak berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Kau sebaiknya hubungi Shikamaru. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu."

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menusuk perutku dengan pisau berkarat saat mendengar nama Shikamaru disebutkan. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut. Kalau benar ia kabur ke tempat Shikamaru...

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dilahirkan aku merasa seperti ini...

* * *

_Love me tender, Love me sweet, _

_never let me go._

_You make all my life complete, _

_and I love you so._

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku dengan manis,_

_Jangan pernah lepaskan aku._

_Kau telah melengkapi hatiku,_

_dan aku sangat mencintaimu.)_

Nada-nada lembut yang mengalun lembut melalui headphone yang dikenakannya membuatnya menghela napas dalam. Semuanya seperti mimpi, sampai saat ini masih sulit baginya untuk mempercayainya. Dalam dua tahun ini ia telah menikah, jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari betapa aneh urutan kejadian yang terus terjadi padanya. Mungkin semua itu bukan cinta. Mungkin semua yang dianggapnya adalah cinta sebenarnya hanyalah perasaan sayang yang tidak begitu dalam. Mungkin, ia bisa mempercayai apapun yang ingin dia percaya tapi ironisnya ia tahu (dan tidak mungkin membohongi dirinya sendiri) bahwa ia memang mencintainya. Kalau semua itu bukan cinta, maka mungkin itu adalah perasaan yang lebih dalam lagi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah setahun lebih dan ia masih saja mengingatnya. Mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk benar-benar melupakannya. Mungkin ia hanya perlu bersabar. Bagaimana pun, dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Meskipun, ia sedikit berharap kalau ia akan mencarinya. Atau bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pergi…

_Love me tender, love me true, _

_all my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darling I love you, _

_and I always will._

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku sungguh-sungguh,_

_semua mimpiku telah terpenuhi._

_Untukmu sayangku, aku mencintaimu,_

_dan akan selalu begitu.)_

Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, menikah dengan pria yang telah lama dicintainya adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya begitu yang terjadi, namun tidak, kenyataan selalu lebih kejam. Tidak hanya bahwa pernikahan itu terlaksana untuk kepentingan bisnis, tapi pria yang dinikahi dan dicintainya itu ternyata tidak mencintainya. Yang membuat semuanya lebih parah adalah, ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa cintanya terhadap pria itu.

Ia tersenyum sambil bersenandung mengikuti nada yang mengalun melalui headphone yang dikenakannya. Matanya memandang jauh ke luar jendela di hadapannya. Setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus bayangan pria itu dari benaknya.

_Love me tender, love me long, _

_take me to your heart_

_For it's there that I belong _

_and we'll never part_

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku yang lama,_

_bawa aku ke dalam hatimu._

_Karena disanalah tempatku berada,_

_dan kita tidak akan pernah terpisah.)_

"Apanya yang 'we'll never part?'…" terdengar gerutu kecil terlontar dari bibir gadis itu.

Dahinya berkerut saat lirik lagu itu mulai terdengar menyindirnya. Jelas baginya bahwa pernikahannya hanyalah sebuah kesalahan. Bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya, meskipun mereka telah menikah. _Terutama setelah mereka menikah._

Wanita itu menghela napas dan jari-jari rampingnya meraih cangkir teh di atas meja di hadapannya. Dengan gurat kesal bercampur gelisah di wajahnya ia menghirup tehnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya._ Berapa lama sudah sejak hari itu?_ Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Jarinya gemetaran. _Setahun? Tidak… Pasti sudah lebih dari setahun._ Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang belakangan disadarinya hanya membuatnya semakin tertekan. Sudah hampir dua tahun dan dia sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. _Yah, aku memang sengaja menghilang darinya, _pikirnya mencoba untuk adil. Namun hatinya tidak bisa menerima segala logika yang ditawarkan otaknya akan alasan atas kesendiriannya. Ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi, _Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih…_

Love me tender, love me dear,

tell me you are mine

I'll be yours through all the years,

till the end of time

_(Cintai aku dengan lembut, cintai aku sayangku,_

_katakan bahwa kau milikku._

_Aku akan menjadi milikmu untuk melewati semua tahun,_

_hingga akhir waktu.)_

Lagu yang mengalun lembut itu jelas-jelas menyindirnya. Sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Tidak kemarin, tidak sekarang, dan tidak juga nanti. Menyakitkan memang tapi yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menerima kenyataan bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Selamanya" hanyalah omong kosong. "Keabadian" itu hanyalah ilusi. Buatnya, dunianya telah terhenti tepat di saat ia melangkah menjauh darinya.

Ia mengetukkan jarinya perlahan di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya sementara matanya menatap jauh ke luar jendela yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ini adalah tempat kesukaannya. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di café kesukaannya ini. Setiap kali ia teringat padanya ia akan datang ke tempat ini, duduk di tempat yang sama dan memesan secangkir teh yang sama seperti biasanya. Memandang ke keramaian di balik jendela kaca, mencoba menghibur diri dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa diantara sekian banyak orang yang berlalulalang pasti ada juga yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya. Bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Ia tersenyum, tentu saja ia tidak sendirian.

Hari ini ia meminta izin pada pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja untuk berlibur. Tentu saja sang pemilik toko yang baik mengizinkannya tanpa banyak tanya. Bekerja di tempat yang menyenangkan, bersama orang-orang yang baik, sungguh tidak sepantasnya ia mengeluh. Apalagi sekarang ia tidak lagi sendirian.

Wanita berusia awal dua puluh tahunan itu tersenyum, jatuh cinta padanya mungkin adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi ia tidak menyesalinya. Ia tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh menyesalinya. Tersenyum lembut, ia berpaling ke sesosok malaikat kecil yang tertidur di dalam balutan selimut di sebelahnya.

Masih dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya, ia melepaskan headset yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Perlahan-lahan ia mengelus pipi malaikat kecilnya itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Bayi kecil berusia sepuluh bulan itu menggeliat sedikit saat jemari ibunya menyentuh pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya…" desisnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Bayi laki-laki berambut pirang itu perlahan membuka matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dengan malas dan menguap lebar. Sang ibu muda tertawa lembut, "Ah, sudah bangun, ya, sayang…"

Sang bayi menggeliat sedikit sebelum kemudian menatap wajah ibunya dan mulai tertawa. Wanita berambut merah muda itu membungkuk untuk mencium dahi bayi laki-lakinya itu. Entah mengapa bayinya tampak sangat ceria hari itu. Melihat tawa bayinya, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau kelihatan senang hari ini…" ia menjulurkan tangannya pada bayinya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya, "Ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanyanya lembut dan hanya dijawab dengan gelak tawa bayinya.  
Tidak biasanya anaknya tampak begitu ceria sehabis tidur siang.

"Aaaah!"

"Apa sayang?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bayinya dengan lembut. Sang bayi menyandarkan dagunya di pundak ibunya. Ketika bayinya tetap saja meronta dari pelukannya, wanita itu pun menghela napas, penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya yang dilihat bayinya. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arah apa yang dilihat bayinya itu.

Waktu seakan terhenti saat ia melihat ke balik kaca jendela yang membatasi café itu dengan jalanan. Beberapa meter di seberang kaca itu, seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat familiar berdiri menatapnya. Beberapa orang melintasi di hadapan pria itu namun ia masih tetap berdiri tidak bergeming, menatap ke dalam café itu. Ke arah wanita itu dan bayinya.

Napasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Bayinya masih bergerak-gerak ceria dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja bayi kecil itu mengenalinya. Setiap malam, hampir setiap saat ia bercerita tentangnya padanya. Hampir setiap waktu ia menunjukkan foto-fotonya, baik foto koleksi pribadinya semasa SMA atau foto dari majalah lama yang masih disimpannya.

Tentu saja wajar kalau bayinya mengenalinya.

Bagaimanapun ia adalah ayahnya.

* * *

Naruto menghela napas. Beberapa langkah di hadapannya, ia dapat melihatnya. Wanita yang selama hampir dua tahun ini dicarinya. Wanita yang selama ini dicintainya. Wanita yang selama ini telah salah paham akan perasaannya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan di antara mereka. Tentang perasaannya, tentang alasan mengapa ia meninggalkannya, tentang pernikahan mereka…. Naruto menelan ludah. Ia menyadari bayi yang ada di pelukan wanita itu, dan tentu mereka harus membicarakan tentang itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia hancur. Setahun yang lalu, saat ia berhasil mengetahui keberadaannya, ia begitu bersikeras untuk segera menemuinya. Memaksanya pulang bersamanya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia tahu bahwa segera setelah semua urusannya selesai, ia akan segera pergi menjemputnya dan saat berhasil menemukannya ia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia yakin, ia akan berlari ke arahnya dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah berlatih tentang apa yang harus dikatakannya padanya, dan berlatih bagaimana untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia mencintainya. Semalam, ia merasa tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya, untuk segera memeluknya lagi, menciumnya, menjelaskan segalanya padanya. Tapi sekarang, saat ia telah menemukannya, saat wanita yang dicintainya itu hanya berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain terdiam.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat di sekeliling mereka. Setelah memejamkan mata sesaat Naruto melangkah ke arah café itu.

* * *

(Sakura)

Tidak banyak yang berubah darinya. Ia tetap Naruto yang kukenal. Naruto yang tampan. Naruto yang mempesona. Naruto yang… kucintai. Aku menelan ludah mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, aku tidak mencintainya. Tidak lagi. Tidak mungkin.

Aku menahan napasku saat aku melihat ia perlahan memasuki café. Tidak salah lagi. Meskipun rambutnya kini dipotong lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya, meskipun tubuhnya kini entah bagaimana terlihat lebih kurus, meskipun guratan berbagai macam ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ini tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya… Ya, dia Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku terdiam. Seperti biasa, hanya dengan tatapan matanya aku sudah kehilakangan akal sehatku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa panik, meskipun ini bukan di Jepang namun bukan berarti tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Aku, meskipun aku sangat ingin menghambur ke pelukannya, tidak ingin membuat skandal yang kelak akan merepotkannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kebiasaan yang selalu kulakukan di saat aku merasa cemas.

Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapanku. Tatapan matanya tampak tampak sedih sekaligus kesal, mungkin juga mengandung berbagai macam emosi lainnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini seperti bukan Naruto yang kukenal.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, tatapan matanya seperti menusuk ke dalam hatiku. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah pria yang pernah kucintai. Aku tertawa dalam hati, aku tahu tidak ada gunanya berbohong, ia adalah pria yang selalu kucintai.  
Aku menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang mendadak kering. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian para pengunjung café lainnya. Aku tidak ingin ada skandal. Aku pun menghela napas untuk menenangkan diriku, "Duduklah…" suaraku terdengar asing di telingaku.

Aku mengamati Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di hadapanku, aku pun duduk mengikutinya. Mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun suaraku tercekat di tenggorokanku. Naruto tidak sekali pun melepaskan pandangannya dariku, seolah takut aku akan menghilang dari pandangannya kalau ia berkedip sekali lagi.

"Jadi…" Suaraku terngengar parau, "Apa kabar."

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku? Mengapa ia mencariku? Kenapa baru sekarang? Aku baru saja akan membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun ia mendahuluiku.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Ia nyaris berbisik. Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat hingga menyerupai garis tipis. Aku tahu ia akan menanyakan itu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus menjawab aku. Aku hanya menatapnya. Aku tahu ia menunggu jawabanku. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada bayi yang ada di pelukanku. Aku mengerti maksud tatapannya, secara naluriah aku mengeratkan dekapanku pada bayi lelaki di pelukanku. Aku tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu." Kataku akhirnya setelah beberapa saat membiarkan kami ditelan kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Jangan bodoh, kau tahu kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku…" desis Naruto, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya disaat ia merasa kesal.

Aku menghela napas, "Aku mencintaimu," kataku dengan suara bergetar, aku benci harus membicarakan hal ini. Dua tahun belakangan ini aku telah terbiasa untuk mengubur segala sesuatu tentang Naruto di dalam hatiku, dan hari ini tiba-tiba hari ini ia datang dan menggali semua yang telah kukubur dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu perasaanku akan menyusahkanmu…" kataku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat malu, "Aku tidak ingin perasaanku menyusahkanmu. Bagaimana pun kau tidak mencintaiku, jadi…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?" potongnya ketus.

Aku terdiam, tentu saja aku tahu. Kau mencintai Sasuke, bukan aku."

Ia memicingkan matanya.

Aku menelan ludah, "Aku tahu perasaanku membuatmu bimbang. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat Baik, Naruto… Kau pasti akan memikirkan perasaanku padamu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu… sungkan."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata-kataku seolah pernyataanku baru saja telah melecehkannya, tapi aku tidak peduli, ia menginginkan jawaban dariku maka aku akan memberikannya padanya.

"Naruto… Kenapa baru mencariku sekarang…?"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan," katanya sambil menghela napas, aku dapat melihatnya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks tapi tatapannya padaku masih terasa menusuk, "Aku keluar dari perusahaan, sekarang aku bukan seorang talent lagi."

Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku, "Apa?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya sedikit, "Aku telah mengajukan pengunduran diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Jiraiya-san tidak mengizinkanku, tapi aku terus bersikeras akhirnya ia pun mengalah, hanya saja butuh dua tahun untuk menyelesaikan semuanya…" Naruto mengernyit menatapku dan bayiku bergantian, "Kalau aku tahu kau mengandung anakku, aku akan mengabaikan semuanya dan menjemputmu saat itu juga."

Aku menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Tentu saja, ini semua hanya untuk anaknya…. Ia tidak pernah mencintaiku.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Naruto mengejutkanku seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke." Aku menggeleng, aku tidak ingin dikasihani seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin belas kasihan darinya.

"Dulu," katanya tegas, "Dulu aku mencintainya, tapi aku berubah. Kau merubahku…" tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih lembut, "Aku memang terlambat menyadarinya, tapi aku mencintaimu…."

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tentu saja aku senang kalau Naruto mencintaiku, hanya saja aku tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan, "Naruto… Kau hanya bingung…"

"Mungkin," kata Naruto mengakui, aku menghela napas dan menatapnya "Kau membuatku bingung. Awalnya semua tampak meyakinkan. Awalnya semua tampak sempurna buatku." Lalu ia menuding ke arahku menggunakan dagunya, "Sampai kau datang dan membuatku meragukan segalanya, kau, dari semua wanita—dan pria—yang kukenal, adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa seperti ini… Kau… membuatku mencintaimu."

Aku tercekat.

"Aku tidur denganmu dengan perasaan bingung." Kata Naruto mengakui, ia meremas-remas buku jarinya, "Aku melakukannya untuk memastikan perasaanku. Dan setelah itu aku pun yakin kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu belakangan, namun aku yakin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu jauh sebelum itu." Ia menambahkan dengan senyum getir di bibirnya, "Hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya…"

Aku terdiam.

"Kembalilah padaku," katanya sambil menatapku tajam, "Kau tidak bisa memisahkanku dari wanita yang kucintai sekaligus darah dagingku, itu terlalu kejam…"

Aku menatapnya, lalu menatap bayi yang ada di pelukanku. Anakku itu balas menatapku dan tertawa, sejak tadi ia tampak begitu ceria dan aku tahu mengapa. Aku tahu akan sangat egois kalau aku memisahkannya dari ayahnya… Bagaimanapun ia berhak mengenal ayahnya. Tapi rasa angkuhku melarangku untuk melakukannya.

"Siapa bilang ini anakmu?" kataku ketus.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau ia bukan anakku?" ia mendengus, "Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu sejak setahun yang lalu dan terus memantaumu dari jauh. Setahuku kau tidak berkencan dengan pria manapun—tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi—dan lagi, usianya cocok dengan waktu kita…" aku memotong kata-katanya dengan dehaman, wajahku memerah tapi ia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sedikit berapi-api, "sayangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau tengah mengandung. Kalau aku tahu, aku akan segera datang."

"Naruto…"

"Aku telah melewatkan tahun pertama dari hidup anakku," katanya tajam, aku tahu ia serius, "Dan aku tidak berniat untuk melewatkan tahun-tahun berikut kehidupannya. Kumohon… Kembalilah padaku…"

Aku menghela napas.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu kau akan bertingkah menyusahkan begini…"

"Naruto…" aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah harmonica dari saku celananya dan memainkannya, "Apa-apaan…" wajahku memerah saat tahu orang-orang di kafe mulai menatap ke arah kami dengan tatapan ingin tahu, di antara mereka pasti ada yang mengenali Naruto, aku merasa panik ketika Naruto mulai bernyanyi.

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go..."

"Naruto! Hentikan!" desisku.

"You make all my Life complete and I love you so…"

Aku baru saja akan memohon pada Naruto untuk berhenti ketika seorang gadis menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan berkata dengan antusias, "Itu Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sial!

Aku mengeluarkan uang dari tasku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku segera berdiri, sebelah tanganku memeluk anakku dan sebelah lagi meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar dari café itu sebelum ia menarik perhatian lebih banyak orang lagi.

"Katakan kau akan kembali kataku," kata Naruto di sela-sela nyanyiannya saat aku memohonnya untuk menghentikan nyanyiannya.

Sepanjang jalan ia terus bernyanyi dengan suara keras dan menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar kami. Wajahku memerah, Naruto terus bernyanyi dengan suara keras dan nada yang melenceng dari nada sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apakah ia memang sengaja atau memang ia tidak tahu nada yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto…" mohonku saat kami melintasi sebuah taman, "Berhentilah bernyanyi…"

"Aku sudah melakukannya…" Kata Naruto serius, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku, "Aku berhenti bernyanyi, berakting, semuanya… Untukmu. Apa susahnya kalau kau berhenti keras kepala dan menerimaku? Demi aku? Demi anak kita?"

"Namanya Sora." Kataku setengah mendengus.

"Nama yang bagus." Naruto tersenyum menatap Sora yang tertidur di pelukanku, "Uzumaki Sora terdengar bagus…"

"Naruto…"

"Apa aku harus berlutut?"

Aku menatapnya, matanya menatapku dengan tatapan memelas yang tampak seperti anak anjing yang kesepian. Aku tersenyum kecut, aku tidak akan menang melawannya, "Baiklah…"

"Ok, aku akan berlutut."

"Bukan itu!" kataku cepat-cepat mencegahnya, "Baiklah… maksudku…" wajahku memerah.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku hanya bercanda…"

Aku mencubit lengannya dan ia hanya tertawa. Kami kembali berjalan, kali ini ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pundakku.

"Kau tahu lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan?"

"Love me tender? Itu lagu yang dinyanyikan di hari pernikahan kita kan?"

"Ya. Aku yang memintanya."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, itu lagu yang kunyanyikan di salah satu dramaku."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku menyanyikannya di depan gadis yang kusukai di film itu… Kurasa lagu itu romantis dan cocok untuk merayu gadis."

Aku tersenyum, "Atau merayu pria?" godaku.

Naruto tertawa, "Aku mengenakan kostum malaikat di film itu."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Ia tertawa lagi, "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan dialog yang kuucapkan di film itu… Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu…"

"Lompati bagian nyanyiannya ya?" godaku, "Suaramu parau…"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi lalu ia tersenyum, "Ok, kau siap mendengarnya?"

"Ok…" Aku tersenyum tertahan.

Naruto berdeham lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "Sakura… Love me tender."

Aku terdiam.

Seolah pernyataan pertamanya tidak cukup Naruto mengulangi lagi, _"Love me tender, please!"_

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Terdengar bodoh ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya.

"Kau harus ikut kursus bahasa Inggris, Naruto…"

_When at last my dreams come true, darling this I know_

_Happiness will follow you, everywhere you go..._

_(Ketika akhirnya mimpiku menjadi nyata, sayang aku tahu ini_

_Kebahagiaan akan mengikurimu, kemanapun kau pergi...)_

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note_:_**

Haa, tamat?

dialog terakhir "Love me tender, love me tender please!" ini saya colong dari adegan di sebuah drama teru-teru kazoku XD

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya... semua yang udah ninggalin review atau yang baca diam-diam...

Semua yang suka, atau yang benci...

Semua yang sudah taruh cerita ini di_ alert/favorite list _mereka...

Yang sudah add saya ke _author alert/favorite list _mereka...

Makasih...

Sedikit promosi, yang suka one piece silahkan mampir ke cerita baru saya judulnya "Heaven Hill", AU dengan genre fantasy/romance :)

Silahkan mampir ke profil saya untuk ikutan polling atau cari cerita2 saya yang lainnya... (Kalau ada waktu bisa lihat cerita2 yg saya taruh di fave list saya, siapa tahu ada cerita kamu di situ? ;))

* * *

**special THX to:**

-my BF, Zero :)

-my partner in crimes: Maruko, Dee

-my fellow FFnet authors - JOGJA REGION

-and of course: YOU!


End file.
